Where You'd Be Today
by SandM1827
Summary: No one in Port Charles knows much about the life Damian Spinelli had before he came to Port Charles, so what happened when his past shows up in Port Charles? How will his past affect his new life?
1. Chapter 1 Where You'd Be Today

Chapter 1 "My Best Friend"

"Spinelli, please just do this one tiny favor for me?" Maxie pleaded, needing Spinelli's help to get an article from a rival magazine.

"Why can't the fair Maximista understand that I cannot hack into another database or the evil FBI dudes will surely put the Jackal in jail, possibly to face death. " Spinelli hadn't hacked a computer in months. Even with the deal that Stone Cold made with the FBI, he was very afraid.

"Spinelli, I thought you were starting your college classes back up today?" Sam said and she and Jason walked in to the newly rebuilt Kellys. After the big event at the hospital Jason and Sam both realized that had feelings for each other and were together once again.

"Not tell tomorrow. How are the Goddess and Stone Cold this fine evening?" Spinelli said, smiling, he was glad that the fair Samantha and the Master were back together, they were both happy together.

"Spinelli, back to my problem." Maxie said obviously annoyed that Spinelli wasn't listening to her.

"Why don't you back off Spinelli's ass and stop humping his leg like a fucking Chihuahua."

Everyone turned at the sound of the new voice. She was a five ten, brown haired, blue eyed beauty.

"Erin!" Spinelli practically yelled astonished as he wrapped his arms around the beautiful girl, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey sugar." The girl hugged right back. When they pulled apart, Erin looked Spinelli up and down. "God it is so good to see you Damian."

"Excuse me, Spinelli, who the hell is this?" Maxie said pushing herself between them.

"Oh my manners have fallen to cyber space. Everyone this is Erin, Erin this is Stone Cold, the Goddess and Maximista." Spinelli said hugging the girl once again.

"Just Erin? You don't have a nickname for her?" Sam said surprised.

"Oh no, I've known Spinelli long before his nicknaming days." The girl said with a smile. "Also, sorry about the Chihuahua thing, when I see someone hassling Spinelli I get kind of protective." Erin said sincerely to Maxie.

"I wasn't hassling Spinelli, I was asking him for cyber help."

"Which he can't help you with." Jason said sternly receiving a glare from Maxie.

"Why don't we all sit down, to get to know each other, Erin I'd really love to get to know someone from Spinelli's past. " Sam said before they all said down.

"I'd love to get to know the people in Spinelli's current life." Erin said smiling at Spinelli.

"Not to sound ungrateful to your presence, but what are you doing here fair Erin?" Spinelli was genuinely happy to see his oldest friend.

"My current job got old, so I applied for a job here and I have an interview."

"Where's the interview?" Jason asked, he'd never seen his young friend Spinelli so happy before and wanted to keep him that way.

"McCall's Private Investigations."

"That's my business." Sam said astonished that the woman with fantastic skills she was suppose to interview was the girl sitting in front of them.

"Great, well it's nice to meet you in person Ms. McCall." Erin was kind of happy she'd met her future employer early, true she hadn't got the job yet but ever since she applied she knew that would be her way out of her old life.

"My oldest friend and the Goddess working together, that's amazing!" Spinelli said happily. "I'm so glad you here Erin." Spinelli said hugging her once again.

"Me to Damian, I had no idea you were living here, last I knew you were in college still."

"I'm starting that back up tomorrow but-" Spinelli was cut off when Erin's phone rang.

"Sorry." Erin said before she answered it. "Hello? Hey, what's wrong? Oh ok. Yeah. I'll be right there. Yeah. Bye." Erin said before getting up.

"That is an interesting ringtone." Spinelli said referring to the song Beauty and the Beast.

"Yeah." She said laughing. "I'm so sorry but I have to go. Here's my number." She wrote it down and handed it to Spinelli. "It was nice to meet all of you. Damian it was so good to see." She gave him a passionate kiss then pulled back and contemplated it for a moment. "Tastes like the old days. Call me honey." She said as she walked away.

"Well Spinelli." Sam said smiling. "Old flame?" She laughed when Spinelli blushed.

"It is true that Erin and I once shared in a monogamous relationship."

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Our friendship was part of it."

"What was the other part? Her charming personality?" Maxie chimed in, still pissed off that the girl had kissed her Spinelli.

"I went to college and she stayed home." Spinelli suddenly got really sad.

"Come on Spinelli everyone does long-distance relationships, so there has to be a reason you guys broke up." Maxie said wanting more information.

"Maxie drop it." Jason said seeing how the usually happy Spinelli so sad, he could tell that Spinelli was struggling with something inside himself.

"Mommy!" A young boy, with unruly light brown hair and rum colored eyes, ran into Erin's arms.

"Oh hi my baby." The young mother picked up her son and held him tight. As she rested him on her hip she looked at his beautiful face. God he looked so much like his father, a father he's never known, and that was her fault. "How was your day handsome?" Erin said as she sat down with her baby on her lap.

"It was boring, I missed you a lot." The little boy said hugging his mother again. "Where we you?"

"I went to get us some food…which I just realized I forgot to get. I'm sorry baby I ran into an old friend of mine." She sighed, seeing Spinelli was great, but brought up a lot of memories that she'd rather forget. She'd told some horrible lies in her past with Spinelli, at the end at least, lies she couldn't take back and that he'd never forgive her for if or when he found out the truth. Living so close to him now, the truth was bound to come out.

"I'm sleepy mommy." The little boy said as yawned.

"Did you take your nap today? Where's uncle Rafe?" She was referring to her older brother who was staying in town to watch her little boy until she got an apartment.

"I didn't have my nap. Uncle fell asleep after he called you. I wear him out." He said smiling devilishly.

"Brody Damian-Rafael." Erin said as she used her sons first and two middle names to scold him, she knew that her little boy gave her brother a run for his money. "Let's put you down for you nap, and when you get up we'll go get lunch. Sound good?"

"Yep."

Erin carried her young son to the bed in the two room suite at the Metro Court; she kissed his forehead and covered him up before walking out of the room. As she walked back to the sitting room she grabbed a photo album out of a box that she brought with her. The album had pictures of her and Spinelli as kids and teenagers. She wondered if his friends here new the boy from those pictures, or if they just knew the overly-hyper-geeky-sweetie he is now. He'd always been hyper, geeky and a sweetheart but there was more pain, more depressing times. Spinelli seemed so happy now; she couldn't imagine that he'd told them about their pasts together.

"_Could you just hold me for a while?" A bruised and battered Erin said as she saw the look of knowing and pity on Spinelli's face._

"_Of course." Spinelli said as he held the girl in his arms and they drifted off to sleep, both safe, if only for the night. _

"_You little bitch get over here!" The drunken angry man yelled as he grabbed the girl's leg and dragged her body toward him. _

"_No. Get off me!" Erin said as she kicked the big man in the head and crawled away, but he grabbed her again, pulled her harder and pinning her to the floor._

"_Your mine now!"_

Erin wiped tears away from her eyes at the painful memory. Her mother's boyfriends always beat her up, and did other things. It was a godsend when her brother got his own apartment, she couldn't live there but her and Spinelli both felt solace there, safe from their homes.

As the good memories started to outweigh the bad, at least at this moment, her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Damian, hey. Tonight? Um sure, what do you want to do? Hang out with your friends, sounds good. No just give me the address and I'll come to you."

Later that night Spinelli, Erin, Maxie, Lulu, Johnny, Sam, Jason, Carly and Jax were eating at Kellys. Erin was telling stories of her and Spinelli when they were younger.

"Do you remember freshman year, when you hacked the schools computer system during gym class and turned on all the sprinkler systems?" Erin said laughing.

"Yes I was the king of school for a week." Spinelli said laughing.

"Spinelli, I never thought you could do such a thing." Carly said laughing.

"There is much the Valkyrie doesn't know about the Jackal." Spinelli said blushing.

"I'd ask why you did it but you a guy so I know." Lulu said smiling; she didn't think Spinelli had it in him.

"He's not as innocent as yawl think he is." Erin said. "He gave every guy in gym class the chance to see every girl in gym classes tittys…including mine." Erin said glaring slightly.

"That's not fair; every guy in school had already seen your tittys." Spinelli said shyly then received a punch in the arm. "Ow, I was joking."

"This is weird, you have Spinelli, talking and acting normally, I don't like it." Maxie said glaring at Erin. Erin just raised her eyebrows at the blonde sitting across from her.

"Do you always have the shit look on your face or is it just for me? Because I gotta say you keep giving it to me and I'm gonna knock you flat." Erin said with a smile on her face as she sipped her wine, both everyone else looked astonished.

"Like you could, plus nobody talks to me that way." Maxie replied.

"Oh honey you better bet that I can, I've taken on men twice the size of blue eyes over there, and you think you scare me? What are you going to do kick me with your 800 dollar shoes?"

"Erin, Maximista please-" Spinelli tried to stop the fight coming.

"Spinelli tell her to leave." Maxie said knowing that Spinelli would choose her over the two-bit tramp that just walked into town.

"Don't tell him what to do, let alone to make me leave. You cannot make him choose between me and you no matter what you do." Erin interjected before Spinelli could say anything.

"Oh really? Spinelli." Maxie looked at Spinelli who was torn between the two.

"Spinelli don't, it's obvious that this girl doesn't know what she's doing. I am not going to make you choose between me and your new friend. So I will see you later sweetheart, call me. I have to get back to my brother anyway." Erin said as she got up.

"You didn't tell me that your brother was in town to." Spinelli had always liked her brother; Rafe had protected him a lot during their childhood.

"Yeah he's with me for a little while, maybe you guys can have lunch sometime before he leaves." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Ok, I'll call you later." Spinelli said as she kissed his cheek before she walked away.

"Spinelli you not seriously going to call her are you? She is such a bitch."

"Maxie." Sam, Lulu and Carly all said at the same time, obviously upset with Maxie.

"What? She was mean to me."

"You weren't that nice to her either Maxie."

"Maximista, she is right, I can't and will not choose between you and Erin, you are the Maximista and she is my oldest friend. Please do not make me choose." Spinelli pleaded.

"Spinelli you know I would never make you do that."

"I wish I could believe that Maximista but you have done that many times before."


	2. Chapter 2 Past, Present, Future

Chapter 2 "Past, Present and Future"

Erin had been in town a few weeks now, but she hasn't seen Spinelli since that night at Kellys. She didn't want him to have to choose between two of his friends. It was better for him to be friends with Maxie, because if they got close again then it would be even harder when they were pulled apart again.

"I like it here Mommy, we didn't have a part like this back home." Brody said as he walked through the park with his mother and uncle.

"Yeah I know it's different huh." Port Charles was beautiful, Erin thought, she just didn't know if it was the right place to raise her child, she'd read about its crime rate and it wasn't good.

"Ice Cream!" Brody practically yelled as he saw the ice cream truck up the way. "Mommy can we get some, we all want some, don't we uncle?"

"Well I want some, how about you sis?"

"No thanks, you two go get some though, I'll sit over here." Erin smiled as they walked away. She was so glad that her son had a positive male role model, something she and her brother never had.

"Fair Erin, it is so good to see you." Spinelli said as he saw Erin sitting on the bench at the park.

"Spinelli, hey." Erin was not happy to see Spinelli; he couldn't be here right now. "What are you uh doing here?"

"I'm on my way home; Stone Cold and the Goddess are having their engagement party tonight." The master and fair Samantha had finally decided to get married. "The Valkyrie, her mobster Morgan, and her White Knight, the Blonde one, Father of the Blonde one, the Mob Prince, Maximista, the Brusque Lady of Justice, Mother of the Goddess and her lovely daughter, fair Robin, Dr. Love, and Most Welcome Emma will all be in attendance."

"I don't know who half of those people are but I can't come Spinelli, its short notice. Plus me and Maxie in the same room probably isn't a good idea." She was lying, she'd love to go but she couldn't leave her son, plus she was telling the truth about her and Maxie, if that girl started shit with her again she was gonna end up on the floor later.

"Maximista promised she would behave herself. You haven't taken any of the Jackals calls in weeks, have I done something wrong?"

"No Spinelli, I've just been busy, with trying to find a place to live."

"Oh, I see. But I would be most pleased if you could attend the party dedicated to Stone Cold and –"

"Mommy." Brody was running up but stopped to a slow walk as he passed Spinelli to walk to his mother, the ice cream in his hand. "Uncle bought me three scoops."

"Did he, I'll have to kill him for it later." Erin said smiling, and then she looked up at Spinelli. His face had an emotion she didn't recognize; it was as if he was confused, scared, angry and heartbroken all at the same time.

"He's…yours?" Spinelli asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes…yes he is." She knew was he was thinking and she wished to god that he wasn't.

"How-" Before Spinelli could finish his phone rang. "Hello? Fair Samantha. Yes, I will stop at Kellys. Now. Yes ok. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked at the boy once more before returning his eyes to Erin. "I have to go or I'll be late for the party. You will come tonight, we have to talk."

"I don't think that a party is the best place-"

"Come tonight, you don't have to dress up." With that Spinelli walked off.

"Was that Spinelli?" That was all Rafe had to say and his sister had her arms wrapped around him and was crying into his shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be such a mess." Erin had never cried in front of her son before but right now she couldn't help it, she suddenly felt so exhausted, she just about collapsed in her brother's arms.

"I know honey; it's going to be ok." Rafe said as he picked up his little sister.

"Uncle Rafe is mommy ok?" The confused little boy asked.

"Yeah baby, she's ok."

* * *

The penthouse was full with guests when Erin walked in, she dressed casual as told and because she didn't want to stay long. Everyone else was in suits and dresses, except Spinelli who still looked distraught.

"Hey, Erin, I'm so glad you could make it." Sam said as she spotted Erin.

"Hey, Ms. McCall, it's good to see you to, congratulations on your engagement." She hadn't started working for Sam yet; Sam's official office was still under construction. "I can't stay; Spinelli said he needed to talk."

"Yeah, ever since he got home he seems really sad." Sam was worried about Spinelli, he seemed so sad.

"Yeah that's my fault." She just about jumped out of her skin when Spinelli walked up.

"How old is he?" Spinelli asked tiredly.

"Damian please don't do this." She didn't want to have this conversation, not here, not now, not ever.

"Your son Erin how old is he!" Spinelli yelled and everyone in the room froze and looked over at them.

"He's five, his names Brody."

"He's four…..that means he's….and you lied to me…."

"Damian please, let's do this somewhere else, not at your friend's party." She was almost in tears, he looked so sad.

"You told me you had a miscarriage." Spinelli said thinking back to that summer.

"We were together for a year Damian, then you went to college, and you came home for summer, and we started up again and I got pregnant a month before you went back to school. You were so withdrawn the whole time, and when you went to disenroll from PCU I didn't know what else to do. So I told you I had a miscarriage to get you to stay in school. I was there you know, you went to school there for another month before disenrolling, I went to see you, to surprise you, it hadn't all sunk in yet. You looked so happy being a college sophomore, then an expectant father." She remembered the smile on his face as he walked the campus with classmates; it made her smile while her heart was breaking.

"You didn't want me to come home." Spinelli was starting to choke up, he had a child.

"You didn't want to come home Damian, I could see it then. I don't regret the decision I made. You needed out of Chino, it was killing you, you were too good for Chino, it wasn't ok for you."

"But it was ok for you? And your-our son." Spinelli hated that his son began his life in Chino, absolutely hated it.

"Wait- you're from Chino? Where is Chino? Sounds like a ghetto." Maxie said interjecting into the argument.

"It's in California and it is a ghetto." Erin said rubbing her eyes. "Damian, it's not ok that I stayed in Chino for the first four years of Brody's life, I will admit that, but giving you a chance to get out is something I will never regret. I know I went about things wrong, but you weren't ready to be a father, anymore then I was ready to be a mother, but I wasn't going anywhere in life anyway, I was destined to be my mother's daughter, stuck in Chino tell the day I died."

"I could have done both." Spinelli started sputtering. "I could have taken care of you and Brody and gone to school."

"But you wouldn't have, you would have never ended up going to college. I did what I thought was best for you." She ran a hand through her hair and smiled a sad and tired smile at him. "I tried to give you a chance to start over babe."

"You did give me the chance to start over and I appreciate that more than you know but….you shouldn't have had to raise him alone." Spinelli said, he was starting to understand but it still didn't make her choices right in his eyes.

"Raise him…he's five years old that's barely any raising." She knew what he was thinking, he was thinking about what he had missed. "I have videos of his first word, his first step, his birth, and his first day of preschool. Anything you've missed I probably have a video of it. I know it doesn't make up for what I've done but you can see things you haven't, things that matter. You can see him whenever you want." Now that he knew about Brody, she couldn't keep them apart, they needed to be with each other and she wouldn't keep that from either of them anymore.

"Thank you." Spinelli hugged her and received a slight hug back. When he pulled away she walked to the bar and poured herself a glass of water.

"You know I've started to look you up so many times over the years, after he was first born, his first birthday, when he was three…I was going to find you and leave him with you and disappear." She took a long swig of the water.

"What…..why?" Spinelli was confused; he'd never thought that she could abandon her child.

"During his birth and his birthday I thought that I was doing everything wrong, I was so overwhelmed; I thought I was a terrible mother." She knew she'd have to explain the other reason, she just didn't want to, not here.

"And when he was three?" Spinelli saw pain return to her eyes before they closed, it was as if she was remembering something she wanted to forget.

"I got involved with Owen Matthews," She and Spinelli had grown up down the street from him, they'd all been friends, most of the neighborhood had been friends with each other. "I never thought that he would hit me….or Brody." She saw Spinelli's eyes go wide in terror and his body take a step near hers. "It was ok when he hit me, I hit him back, and you know I could always take care of myself. But then he started to threaten Brody, and after the first time he threatened Brody I told him to get out, and he beat me so badly, Brody walked in and was screaming so Owen hit him." She had tears streaming down her face, if someone hit her, that was fine, but if someone hit her little boy there would be hell to pay. "After I saw that I mustered up my strength grabbed my baseball bat and started hitting him. I hit him until my brother showed up and pulled me off him."

"You tried to protect him that's all that matters." Spinelli was mad, he never thought that Owen would hit anyone; yes he was violent, but never to women. "What happened to Owen?"

"Last time I heard he was doing time for dealing cocaine to a cop." She always new Owen was a pig but he helped her fight the loneliness.

"I'm sorry all of that happened to you." Spinelli said with his head down ashamed.

"It's not your fault, it was mine, I let it happen, but it's over now. And I'm never gonna let anything happen to Brody, ever again."

"I know you wouldn't let it happen again." He brought her into a hug once again, this one lasting longer then the last.

"I ruined your friends' party." She whispered in his ear.

"No you didn't." He kissed her cheek and just stood there with her in his arms.

* * *

"Spinelli's a father….that's amazing." Sam said to Jason as she climbed into bed.

"Yeah it's certainly not anything I expected out of Spinelli." Jason was still worried about Spinelli, and his ex-girlfriend Erin, things were going to change, Spinelli was gonna have to grow up quick, just like Erin had.

"One plus of the argument during our party was that we could actually understand everything Spinelli was saying, I think that's the most normal conversation I've ever heard him have." Sam said with a laugh. She knew Spinelli would be a good father, but she was worried about Erin. The girl seemed to have a dark past, kind of like herself, she also realized that Spinelli had a whole past that none of them new about. "Do you think Spinelli's going to be ok?"

"I don't know, I think he's gonna need some help adjusting." Currently Spinelli was in his room, probably on his computer trying to process all the revelations of the night.

"We can help him." Sam new Jason thought of Spinelli somewhere in between little brother and son, just like she did. "You know if Spinelli was still a kid we would have adopted him already." She said laughing.

"Yeah right." Jason said turning over laughing.


	3. Chapter 3 There Will Come a Day

Chapter 3 "There Will Come a Day"

The knock on the door almost made them all jump. Sam, Jason and Spinelli all looked at it then each other.

"Let's not all jump up at once." Sam said as she walked to the door. She didn't hesitate it when she opened it to see Erin and a cute little brown haired boy. "Hey Erin, come in."

"Hi Ms. McCall, thank you." Erin guided her son into the room and they stood looking at the two men who were now standing in front of the couch.

"It's Sam, Erin." Sam smiled at the young boy. "And who's this?"

"This is Brody, Brody this is Sam, Jason and Dami….um…you're…." She looked up at Spinelli before squatting down next to her son. "Baby this is your father, Damian Spinelli."

"Hi." Brody said shyly as he leaned against his mother.

"Hello little….Brody." Spinelli didn't know the little boy enough to give him a nickname, didn't know his personality. Alls Spinelli knew was that this little boy was going to change his life, and he felt an overwhelming since of love the minute he laid eyes on the boy. "Can I get a hug?"

"Um…" Brody looked up at his mother, not knowing how to proceed in this situation, when he received the nod of approval the little boy wrapped his arms tightly around his new fathers neck and hugged him as tight as he could. "I always wanted to meet you."

"I've always wanted to meet you to." Spinelli wasn't lying, even when he thought Erin had a miscarriage he always wondered what his little baby would have been like, now he would get the chance to find out.

Erin just stared at the two of the men that meant everything to her, her little boy had only hugged three men like that, her brothers and her friend Ryan, never any other men.

"So how was the day with Spinelli?" Rafe asked as he walked in to their new apartment to see his sister sitting on the couch.

"It was alright, Brody is taking a nap, Damian and his – well I'm trying to decipher if they are his surrogate parents or surrogate brother and sister, anyway there both coming. The woman, Sam, she's who I work for. I invited them to because they seem to really love Spinelli and I really like Sam."

"Cool by the way I have a surprise for you." Rafe got up and opened the front door. "Come on in guys."

"Hey Erin!" A Hispanic girl said as she came through the door with a dirty blond haired blue eyed man, who had a little girl on his hip.

"Theresa!" Erin yelled as she pulled her old friend into a hug. "Ryan!" She hugged him then and then looked at the little girl. "Aww Avery, you look so grown up."

"Hi Auntie." The little girl moved in to her godmothers arms. "I missed you so much."

"Oh I missed you to honey." She looked into the girls tired ocean blue eyes. "You look sleepy, why don't you upstairs and the first door is Brody's room, why don't you go lay down with him." Brody and Avery were born on the same day and had grown up with each other, much like Erin had with Ryan, Theresa and Spinelli. Theresa's mother was basically the neighborhood mom who took care of them all.

"Ok Auntie." Avery replied as she climbed down and ran up the stairs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Erin asked as she hugged her friends once more.

"Well we wanted to see you, see where you're living. Plus Rafe gave us the heads up that you may be having a hard time with the Spinelli stuff." Theresa said giving Erin sad eyes.

"Spinelli just found out about Brody yesterday…"

"Yep which is why we got on a flight last night to come see you." Ryan said patting her on the back.

"Well I am glad you guys are here, it's so good to see you." Erin sat back down on the couch, she hadn't slept much since her argument with Spinelli the other night, and she was exhausted. "You know Damian would love to see you to."

"We planned on going to see him; maybe we can all go out with the kids." Theresa said hoping that they could all hang out like in the old days.

"Yeah that'd be cool."

"Wow this place is…homey." Theresa said as they all sat down at Kellys.

"Yeah we eat here a lot, it's great." Erin said as they ordered their meals.

"Mommy look there's Daddy." Brody said as he got up and ran to Spinelli who was outside the diner.

"Wow he got comfortable with Spinelli kind of quick didn't he?" Ryan said. He felt was a little sad; he'd always been one of the main father figures to Brody since Brody was born. Erin had lived with him and Theresa until Brody was almost three. When Brody was a baby he used to call Ryan daddy, he always felt like he had two children, a daughter and son. Today was the first day he realized that wasn't true.

"It's ok Ry, he will always be your son to, and no one can replace you in his life." Erin told him as she squeezed his hand. "Plus you potty trained him and you're his godfather he can't get another one of those." She winked at him.

"Thanks."

"Hello fair Erin." Spinelli said as he walked into the diner. "Ryan, Theresa, it's been a long time. "

"Yes it has, hey Spinelli." Theresa got up and gave Spinelli a big hug.

"And who is this?" Spinelli asked as he saw the little girl sitting on Ryan's lap.

"This is Theresa and I's daughter, Avery." Ryan said hugging his daughter.

"So it was nice that the married ones decided to watch Brody tonight isn't it?" Spinelli asked as he and Erin walked into his bedroom.

"Damian…what are we doing in here?" The last place Erin wanted to be was in Damian's bedroom, she knew what he wanted but she wouldn't give it to him, too much time had passed, to many secrets that still haven't been told.

"I thought we could…um…." Spinelli started sputtering and looked toward the floor half embarrassed and half ashamed.

"Spinelli…." Erin couldn't help the anger that rose in her, it was ok when they were teenagers and he would drag her up to his room but they were adults now and it wasn't ok. "I need to get home." She reached for the door and before she could open it Spinelli put his hand up to stop her.

"Wait! Fair Erin I didn't mean to upset you, I just…I don't want you to go." Spinelli looked up at her but she wouldn't look at him, he felt so bad that he had hurt her.

"Damian, you and I had known each other a long time before you went away to school. But this new me, you don't know, and I don't know the new you. We can't just pick up where we left off. It doesn't work that way. There is so much that we have to learn and talk about."

"Then lets converse, I want to." He didn't understand everything she was saying, she looked exactly the same as the last time he'd seen her, absolutely beautiful, he couldn't imagine that so much had changed in there four years apart.

"Ok."

"Where do you want to start?" Spinelli asked as he sat on the bed and Erin took a seat in his computer chair. "I want to know everything."

"I think we should get all our secrets out. You already know about Brody, but his full name is Brody Damian-Rafael O'Neal, he was born on May 12, he was 6lbs 7ounces." She took a deep breath. "And I am married to your brother Speed, and we have a baby on the way, but he and I are currently separated and have been for a while." She looked down at the floor, not wanting to see the look on his face.

"Speed….your with Speed?" Spinelli was astonished, his brother had always been sort of a flake, going nowhere in life, he never thought that Erin would go anywhere near him.

"I was….when Rafe was in jail, Speed helped me out and then we started dating then during a drunken trip to Vegas we got married. I found out about the baby before I came here, and I didn't know how to tell you. I thought you'd be so angry." She felt vulnerable; the only time she ever felt that way was when it came to Spinelli. "God Damian, I didn't want you to hate me."

"I couldn't hate you, ever, we've known each other to long." He brought her into a hug. "I am angry, but I understand, you needed someone…I just wish it hadn't been my brother." They sat in silence for a little while. "Does he know about the baby?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want to be involved. That's why I left him, he wanted me to have an abortion and I wouldn't." She could never have an abortion, she loved kids, she loved her son and she'd love the baby inside her as well.

"How far along are you?"

"About four months, I'm barely showing." She pulled up her shirt a little bit to show it off. "I told Brody a few weeks ago, and he's excited about being a big brother."

"That's good, except the baby is going to be his brother or sister and his cousin." Spinelli said laughing.

"Yep, that's true." Erin replied as she let out a small laugh and switched seats so she could be next to Spinelli. "Oh Damian…since I pushed you out of my life….it's become a huge mess."

"Does the fair Erin regret her choices to push the Jackal from her life?" He asked looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"We talked about this the other night Spinelli, and giving you a life that you always deserved…I can never regret that." She lay back on to his bed. "I can't believe I'm doing this again." She said as she placed her hand on her slightly pouched stomach. "Alone again, and again by choice." She looked over at Spinelli.

"Your not alone this time." He put his hand in hers. "I'm here."

"I know and I am so grateful for that. I wasn't really alone the first time, I had Ryan and Theresa, we were there for me, in fact me and Theresa gave birth on the same day. We had the doctor put us in the same room so we could both torture Ryan." Erin said laughing, and they had, both his hands were swollen by the end of the night.

"That is so mean. But I am glad you had someone there during the birth of our son."

"I know sweetie." She ran her hand over his face. "You don't know how much I wanted to call you that day." She remembered that day so clearly and she always would, it was the day that changed the rest of her life.

"I wish I could have been there. I'll be there for this one, even if it's not mine." He said as he placed his hand on her belly.

"Thank you." She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Now you know about me, let's talk about you. What's been going on in the life of Damian Spinelli?"

"Well during college I started working for a guy named Alcazar who tried to frame the Goddess, and then Stone Cold and the Goddess kidnapped me so I could get the Goddess out of jail and I've been working for Stone Cold, less lately since I was arrested and close to being put in jail for the rest of my life and potentially facing the death penalty."

"What!" Erin shot up from the bed. "You were arrested?! For what?!"

"Treason and violations of the homeland security act." Spinelli said in shame.

"How the hell did you get out of that one?"

"Stone Cold made a deal with the devil for a lack of better words."

"He did it to protect you, I knew I liked him."

"He and the Goddess like you as well."


	4. Ooh Child Things are Gonna Get Easier

Chapter 4 "Ooh Child Things Are Gonna Get Easier"

Spinelli felt so overwhelmed, his world was spinning on all axis, he felt like he was flying and his feet wouldn't touch the ground. He didn't like this feeling.

"Spinelli, Spinelli?" Sam knew she was probably talking to a wall. These past months had been great, Spinelli had been happier then she'd ever seen him, now Erin was in a hospital bed, fighting for her life.

"Grandpa Stone Cold is Daddy gonna be ok?" Six year old Brody now asked Jason.

"He's gonna be fine buddy." Jason looked down at the little boys sad eyes. "And I'm not your grandpa; I'm nowhere near old enough to be your grandpa. Call me Jason not Stone Cold."

"Call him Uncle Jason." Sam said with a smirk, she loved it when Brody called her Aunt Sam.

"Auntie Sam, Daddy's being scary I want to go see Mama, why can't I?" His eyes were welling up with tears, he missed his mother so much, and he hadn't seen her in a long time.

"Oh honey your Mama is sick and you can't see her until she gets better, ok?" Sam said as she picked up the little boy. "You're going to stay with Uncle Jason and me until she's better, how would you like that?"

"Awesome!" The thought perked Brody right up, he always loved staying at his aunt and uncles.

"Great. Hey look there's Aunt Carly and Uncle Jax, why don't you go say hi while I talk to your Daddy." Sam ushered the boy over to the other part of his surrogate family and he complied by running to her. Everyone, but Maxie, had taken a liking to Erin and her little boy; they had a very big extended family.

"Spinelli, you need to talk to us, to somebody, your son is scared." Jason said with his hands on Spinelli's shoulders, trying to get through to the younger man.

"It's my fault….fair Erin is going to die…and it's all my fault." Spinelli had his back against the wall as he slid down it to the floor, defeated.

"How is this your fault Spinelli?" Sam asked squatting in front of Spinelli.

"I let her go, I knew where she was going was going to lead to trouble, but I let her go anyway." Spinelli's heart felt so heavy, he couldn't contain the tears anymore. "I let her go and now she's going to die."

"Spinelli you did everything you could to stop her and she still went, this is not your fault." Jason responded. "And this is not Roxanne's fault, its Clays fault."

"Erin would always do everything to protect her mother…everything…no matter how bad she was…and now she's paid for it."

* * *

"_Erin!" The older woman ran to the daughter she hadn't seen in years. "Oh honey it's so good to see you." _

"_Mom, what are you doing here? And how did you know where I was?" Erin asked as she handed her son over to Spinelli._

"_Erin is everything ok?" Sam saw how uncomfortable Erin was and needed to interject._

"_Yeah everyone this is my mother, Roxanne, Roxanne this is Sam and Jason, and you remember Spinelli." _

"_Yes hello. Oh honey I thought it would take me days to find you in this town, I moved here, with my new husband." She ushered a much younger man over. "Erin this is my husband Clay Greenwood, Clay this is my daughter Erin." _

_

* * *

  
_

"_Mom!" Erin ran through the party in the Metro Court up the stairs to her mother's hotel room, where she'd been staying the past few months. "Mom!" She opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the bruise on her mother's face and the hand prints around her neck. "What happened to you?"_

"_He jumped me." Roxanne said crying._

"_Who?"_

"_Clay…"_

_With that Erin ran back downstairs to the benefit gala. When she spotted Clay she couldn't control her temper, she walked straight to him and pushed him to the floor. "You like to hit women?! Huh!"  
She shoved him again when he got up from the floor._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Clay responded as he got off the floor._

"_Erin what's wrong?" Jason asked as he, Sam, Sonny and Spinelli walked up. _

"_He hit my mother, tried to strangle her." Her eyes seared to her 'stepfather' once more. _

"_Oh your delusional I never touched her." _

"_That's bullshit!" She went to shove him again when he grabbed her by the wrists. "You liked to hit women so much why don't you try it on me!" _

"_You're just as crazy as your bitch mother; you both should be locked up." Clay replied._

"_Let go of my wrists or I am going to knock you flat on your ass." _

"_I suggest you listen to her." Sonny told Clay._

"_From what I heard from your mommy dearest, all her boyfriends could always take you down on your back and you couldn't do a thing to stop them, I wonder if I have the same shot." Clay said with a hideous laugh._

"_You son of a bitch." Was all Erin could manage before showing him that she wasn't the little girl her mother remembered. She knee'd him in the nuts so he didn't have a choice but to release her wrists, she then punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. While on the ground she took pleasure in kicking him repeatedly before being grabbed by Jason. _

"_Tell me again that I can't kick your ass you miserable pig!" She struggled to free herself from Jason's arms but he didn't put her down until they were outside the Metro Court. "I don't like being manhandled thank you!" _

"_What happened in there?" Sam asked as she saw the tears in Erin's eyes and the anger on her face._

"_He hit my mother." _

"_Baby." Roxanne said as she walked out of the hotel and brought her daughter into her arms. "Oh honey its ok everything's ok now. Clay promised not to hit me again."_

"_Mom every guy has promised you that, and it's never true." _

"_Sweetheart Clay….he's different, can't you see that?"_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Erin! Erin honey open the door please!" Roxanne yelled from outside the apartment door._

"_Mom?" Erin said as she walked down the stairs in her nightgown and opened the door. _

"_Oh Erin…" Roxanne was in tears, her clothes bloodied, her face scratched._

"_Oh my god…." Erin ushered her mother inside and led her to the couch. "What happened?"_

"_He tried to run me over with the car." She said in tears. "We were on the way home and just pulled onto our block and he pushed me out of the car and then backed up and tried to run me over…" Erin got up quickly and called the police._

"_I'd like to report a murder attempt." _

_

* * *

  
_

"_Erin I don't understand…." Spinelli was so confused he could barely think._

"_I need to move in with my mother, to protect her." She knew this wasn't the right choice but it was one she had to make._

"_But what about Brody…and…." Spinelli's sputtering broke into worry over his old friend, he knew in that house it would be a repeat of their childhoods._

"_I was hoping you could take care of them?" _

"_Of course I will." _

_Erin was awoken by a sound she knew all too well. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911 before running up the stairs; she stopped herself before she could let out a scream. There lay a body on the bed, a gunshot wound to the head. Erin walked slowly to the body._

"_Mom….oh god….Mom…." Erin had tears streaming down her cheek as she checked the pulse on her mother's wrist, though she already knew there would be none. "Oh god Mom…he did this to you…" _

"_Get away from her." Clay said in an angry voice that made Erin's head turn toward him. The next thing he knew he was on the ground and she was straddling him, hitting his face repeatedly with her fists. _

"_You son of a bitch!" All the work Erin had done trying to change herself from who she used to be in Chino all went down the drain. A primal instinct arose in her and she couldn't stop herself from unleashing her rage on Clay._

_By the time the police and ambulance arrived, Clay and Erin were still on the upstairs level, they were leaning against a window, he had a gun to her head, they were both bleeding profusely, Mac and Lucky were trying there damndest to calm Clay down but he couldn't be controlled. _

"_Mr. Greenwood let Erin go and we can figure something out." Mac said, he didn't know Erin very well, but Robin had said she was a great girl, and seeing what happened to her mother…he didn't want her to suffer the same fate. _

"_No I'm gonna kill this bitch just like her mother….and then…" He rubbed the gun down her cheek, "I'm going to do the same to that precious son of hers…."_

"_No!" Erin mustered up before kicking off the support beam and sending them both out of the 4__th__ story window on to the hard ground below. _

_

* * *

  
_

"_Fair Robin, is fair Erin alright?" Spinelli asked, out of breath from running up the stairs._

"_Why don't we sit down," Robin lead him to the waiting room chairs and flagged Patrick over, the three of them sat in silence for a few minutes. "Spinelli…it's not good."_

"_Tell me."_

"_Spinelli she has multiple gunshot wounds to her torso, many broken ribs, a severe concussion, possible brain damage from the fall, a shattered knee, among many other injuries." Patrick said looking sadly at Spinelli._

"_Spinelli, there's a high chance…that she won't survive." Robin said and saw the heartbreaking look in the Spinelli's eyes, his whole world was falling apart. _

"_I have to go pick up the kids." Spinelli said running out of the room, just about shoving Anna as he went. _

"_What's the matter with Spinelli?" Anna asked as she walked to her daughter and son in law._

"_Mom! What are you doing here?" Robin asked hugging her mother._

"_I came to visit my daughter and granddaughter." Anna replied and received a look of fake jealously from Patrick. "And my son in law of course." She said hugging him. _

"_It's good to see you Anna." Patrick said hugging her._

"_So what's wrong with Spinelli?"_

"_A friend or his girlfriend – the mother of his child, was in an accident…she may not survive." Robin said looking sadly at the operating room where she lay. _

"_Oh my….poor Spinelli...." She replied, she didn't know Spinelli had a child but the fact that his friend might not survive out weighted her surprise. _

"_I'm sorry, but we need to go get set up for her surgery, if you want Anna you can go to the house and see Emma, the Nanny knows who you are." Patrick said as he stood up from the chair._

"_Oh of course." Anna hugged Robin once more before she walked off with Patrick. Anna then walked toward the operating room, looking through the window she was in shock at who was on the table. "Erin…" _


	5. Chapter 5 Bridge Over Troubled Water

Chapter 5 "Bridge Over Troubled Water"

"Erin, sweetheart, it's Anna." Anna said as she sat next to the younger woman. She'd visited her secretly over the past few weeks since she'd been in town. "I saw your chart, you doing a little better today. You have to wake up you know, you have children the love you." Anna had seen Jason and Sam with Erin's son, Brody, and baby daughter, October. "I know you, you're a fighter, you can get through this." Anna kissed Erin's forehead and stood up.

"Mom? What are you doing in here?" Robin asked as she walked and saw the kiss her mother placed on the girls' forehead.

"Robin, honey, I…"Anna didn't know how to proceed with the conversation, but she knew she couldn't do it in this hospital room. "Maybe we should go somewhere and talk."

* * *

Erin's throat was on fire as they pulled the tube from her mouth.

"There you go honey." Epiphany said as she gave Erin a glass of water to drink out of. "A lot people have been waiting for you to wake up, that little boy of yours is here at least twice day."

"My son?" Erin said in a small voice.

"Yes, oh here he is now." Epiphany smiled as Sam brought in Brody. "Brody, look who's awake."

"Mommy!" Brody screamed as he jumped on his mother's bed and hugged her tight as she hugged right back.

"Now you be gentle with her Brody. Erin, I'll be back to check on you later." Epiphany said as she walked out of the room.

"Hey, I'm so glad your awake." Sam said as she walked over and gave Erin a hug.

"Where's Spinelli and October?" Erin asked as she stroked her son's hair.

"They're coming, Brody started running for your room and I was the only one who could keep up."

"Mommy, I missed you so much." Brody cried out as he buried his face in his mother's hair.

"I missed you to baby." Erin said kissing her little boy.

"Oh and your brother Rafe is back to, he was so worried about you."

"Damn right I was." Rafe said as he walked straight to his sister and hugged her.

"Rafe…I can't breathe."

"Yes you can, I don't know why though; I can't believe you were stupid enough to go into a house with Mom and her latest abusive prick." Rafe couldn't put the anger anyway the past month so he let it out on the one person who he thought deserved it, his baby sister. "How could you do that?"

"I can't to protect her."

"You promised me that after you had Brody you were done being her savior. I never understood why you can never say no to her." Rafe said shaking his head in disbelief.

"The same reason why you can't say no to me." Erin said teasing her older brother, trying to pull him out of his fit.

"Fair Erin…"Spinelli said as he entered the room with Jason, holding a baby girl in his hands. "There is someone here who has missed you very much.

"Aww Jason I didn't know you cared." She replied teasingly.

"Funny." Jason replied with a glare then hugged her. "We were all worried about you."

"Yes, very worried." Spinelli said as he placed the little girl in her mother's arm. Brody stood up and hugged Spinelli.

"You don't have to be sad anymore Daddy, Mommy's awake now."

"I know buddy."

"Uncle Jason and Auntie Sam were right, they said Mommy was gonna be alright and she is."

* * *

It was late at night when Erin awoke once again, everyone had gone, it'd taken a lot of convincing to get Spinelli, Rafe and Brody out of the room but they eventually got them to leave, with the help of Epiphany.

Erin grabbed for her water but ended up tipping it over.

"Oh let me get that for you." Anna said as she walked into the hospital room.

"Oh thank you." Erin couldn't see who it was until she walked farther into the room.

"Here you go." Anna handed the water over but the girl didn't take it.

"I never expected you to show up." Erin replied before taking the drink from Anna's hand.

"I wasn't planning on it, I had no idea you were here until I showed up a few weeks ago." Anna said sitting in the bedside chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been asleep for a month."

"I'm sorry about your mother." Anna said as she reached for the younger girls hand, the girl snatched it they before they could touch.

"Yeah well…if it wasn't this boyfriend it would've been another." She always knew her mother would die a horrible death at the hands of one of her lovers, she just never wanted to fully believe it, though she knew, she still wanted to protect her.

"Then why did you give up everything, your children, almost your life, to protect her?"

"Because I loved her, and my Grams always told me that if you loved someone you had a duty to protect them." Something that Erin always felt strongly about was protecting her family, whether they are biological or extended, if they needed protecting she would give up everything to do it.

"You're a smart girl but you're also very stupid."

"I've been told that before." Her Grams had also told her that many times in her life, when she came over battered and bruised from her latest fight, when she had to be picked up from juvenile hall because she took the fall for a friend.

"Maybe you should focus on the smart part and giving up the stupid part, because if you keep going on this path, you'll be leaving your children for heaven much sooner then you want to."

* * *

"Hey sweet girl." Sam said as she picked up the crying October from the crib. "What's the matter?" Sam had spent the majority of her time taking care October and Brody. "You ok sweetheart." Sam cooed at the little girl and rocked her slightly.

"Hey, is she alright?" Jason said as he walked into the nursery with sleepy eyes. He loved watching Sam with the kids; she looked so wonderful with them.

"Yeah she's fine." Sam said as she placed the baby back into the basinet and walked to Jason. "I want one!" She said pouting. "Let's have one." She wrapped her arms around his neck, they both new how unlikely a pregnancy would be, but it's something they both wanted.

"Ok." He picked her up off the ground. "Let's get started."

* * *

Anna walked through the park, lost in her thoughts, she didn't want to go back to Robin's house, not yet, not after the conversation they had earlier. She didn't know if her daughter would ever forgive her for the things she'd done. She had put Robin through enough as a child she didn't know how Robin could still consider her her mother.

* * *

"Hey are you alright?" Patrick asked as he spotted Robin sitting at the couch as he walked in from the nursery. "You've been acting weird all day."

"It's just…..things with my mom…." Tears came flowing down Robins cheeks before she could stop them.

"What happened?" He said as he sat down besides her and brought her into his arms.

"She has so many secrets….."


	6. Chapter 6 One Promise to Late

Chapter 6 – "One Promise Too Late"

Erin had been home for a few weeks now, since most of her wounds had healed during the coma, with the exception of her broken bones, alls she had to really deal with was her emotional trauma. She sometimes woke up with nightmares; her brother was always there to comfort her.

Currently the kids were at the park with Spinelli and she was lying on the couch watching daytime TV. The door knocking annoyed her because she couldn't get up and get it.

"I'll get it Mrs. Spinelli." Max said as he walked downstairs. Jason had let Max's stay with her and Rafe so he could help her around the house while Rafe was at work.

"Thank you Max." Erin enjoyed Max's company; they spent a lot of time talking about his life with his fiancée Diane, or as Spinelli liked to call her The Brusque Lady of Justice. But she hated when he used her married name and not her first or maiden.

"I'm here to see Erin, my name is Evelyn, I'm a social worker, and I'm here about her brother Wyatt." The older woman said, she had a young boy by her side, he was little bit older then Brody but not by much.

"Erin!" The young boy ran past Max into Erin's arms and held onto her tight.

"Hey buddy." Erin said as she hugged him right back. She wasn't at all surprised that social services would be bringing him to her. "Evelyn, I didn't think it'd be you bringing him."

"Hi sweetheart." The older lady said as she leaned down to hug Erin. "You look like hell, and you look old."

"I blame motherhood for the old part, and hell for the hell part." Erin said with a laugh. "And to answer the question you already know the answer to, yes I will take in my little brother." She leaned down and kissed her little brothers forehead.

"Well here's all the things you'll need, medical records, school papers, you need to get this one enrolled at school so he can continue finishing." Evelyn said as she ran her hand through the little boy's hair.

* * *

"Well well if it isn't my baby brother." Rafe said as he walked into the house with Spinelli and the kids, to see Erin passed out on the couch and Wyatt.

"Rafe!" The younger boy smiled and waved at him before looking back at the T.V.

"That's all I get? A wave? Get your butt over here and give me a hug." The boy complied.

"Spinelli." Wyatt said and then took the time to give Spinelli a hug as well.

"Hey buddy, you got taller, how old are you ten or twelve?" Spinelli asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm seven Spinelli."

* * *

"Jason…." Sam said as she walked down the stairs into the living room. "Jason…."

"Yeah?" Jason asked as he walked in from the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"That was Dr. Lee on the phone." She said, wrapping her arms around Jason's neck. "I think…the impossible has happened."

"What?" It took him a minute to register what she was trying to say to him.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

"I am gonna take off the door, so whoever wants in can come in." Erin said annoyed, so many people had come by today her temper was on a short leash. Max had gone home for the night, Rafe was out on a date and the kids were in bed.

"That's probably not a good idea." The voice behind the door said as it opened. "Hello wife."

"Speed….great….this day keeps getting better in better." Erin didn't have the energy to be surprised that her estranged husband was on her door step. "What do you want?"

"'What do you want?'" He feigned being hurt as he let himself into the house. "I don't even get a 'hi honey?"

"Hi honey." She said sarcastically before limping to the couch. "What do you want?"

"First, I have to say….it's good to see you but you look like shit."

"I was in a coma….what's your excuse?"

"Ouch." He said before looking around the apartment. "Nice place, a lot better than the place we had in Chino. You're doing good for yourself baby."

"Thank you." She took a deep breath before looking at him. "What are you doing here Speed?"

"I wanted to see you and Brody." He'd always loved Brody, he was a great kid, and there were times during their short marriage when he wished that Brody was his instead of his baby brothers. "And I wanted to see our baby." He knew she'd had the baby, he didn't expect her not to.

"You didn't want the baby Speed; I don't know why you'd want to see her."

"You know me Erin, you know I only said that because I was scared, in fact you told me that when I told you to have the abortion, you slapped me in the face and told me that even though I was scared of what kind of father I'd be that this baby was coming." He was terrified when he'd first learned of their pregnancy, his father was a bastard, and he'd done things to him and Spinelli that he never wanted to do to his child.

"Her name is October and she's gorgeous." Erin had to stop and think about things before her next suggestion. "Do you wanna meet her?"

"Yes." He watched her struggle to get up and walk to the basinet that was next to the couch. He watched as his wife slowly placed their daughter into his arms. "Erin….she's so beautiful…."

"She really is." She couldn't say that she'd never imagined this moment, even with her new life with Damian…October was Speeds daughter and they both deserved the chance to know each other. "Speed…how long are you going to be in town?"

"I don't know Erin….I look at her and you and I don't want to leave you guys." He said as he looked up at his wife. "But Damian lives here; I guess that means you with him now."

"No…we're not, I mean we – it's complicated, but we're not together. He's got this friend, Maxie, who's in love with him but doesn't know it, and she's kind of a bitch to me, has been talking down to me since the minute I got here, I'm trying to back off to give Spinelli a chance to figure out his feelings." She couldn't say that she wanted Spinelli with Maxie, but if that's what would make him happy she wasn't going to stand in the way.

"Wait – some chick has been talking down to you and you haven't knocked her out?" Speed said as he placed his daughter back in the basinet. "My my Mrs. Spinelli I do believe you have grown up." He said teasing her.

"I have not!" She said glaring at him with a smile on her face. "I have just….matured a little. Children do that to you."

"Well its good that you've grown out of some of your Chino Girl ways. I mean I don't think a place like this would find it funny if you punched one of Brody's teachers…say like you did when he started preschool." He remembered that day like it was yesterday, the woman had told them that she thought Brody was mentally disabled because he didn't like playing with her son so Erin had knocked her flat.

"Yeah they probably would like that." She said laughing.

"So how does Brody like his dad?" He felt a slight pang of jealously, he and Ryan had both played father to Brody when he was a young one.

"He likes him…I suppose, I don't know he's a little kid who was up lifted from his home and brought here to a new life with new family….I don't if he even knows what he thinks." She hadn't told that to anybody, her son was like Ryan, he acted the way he thought he was suppose to, if people wanted him to be happy he'd be happy.

"I'm sure Brody likes Damian, everyone does, he's too weird not to like. Except, I don't like him, because he's slept with my wife." He said laughing, he loved his little brother, the kid had too much innocents not to like, even with all the bad shit that had happened to them in their life Damian was still so innocent.

"Hey, I wasn't you wife back then." She let out a laugh and leaned against Speed. "Did you ever think this would be our lives?"

"When we were kids? No, I never thought I'd be married to you, let alone have a baby with you. Honestly I always thought you'd end up with Damian."

"So did everyone else."

"I always wished he'd end up with a girl like you, not some girl who'd take advantage of him."

"Before Spinelli and I switched from friends to lovers, I always expected to end up with him, but every girl has that bad boy fantasy and after Spinelli left that was you for me."

"I am a bad bad man." Speed said in a seductive voice as he kissed her. "Your gonna slap the shit out of me now aren't you?"

She didn't answer; she pulled him back to her and kissed him deeply. She melted into the arms of a man she never really loved, who never really loved her. Now, like before, they were finding solace in each other's arms. No promises were told, no 'I love you's were exchanged, neither spoke a word. Their bodies bonded together like they had many times before, but this time it wasn't the heat of a new relationship, the anger over a misguided fight, or the ecstasy of sadness.

When dawn peaked through the living room curtains and awoke the two sleeping forms they took it as a sign, a sign to do what they knew they needed to do.

"Erin this was…"

"Goodbye." Erin said with a small smile as she looked over at her old lover. "I want a divorce."

"Me too." Speed said and kissed her forehead. "But I wanted to stick around, be in my little girls life."

"I think that's a good idea."


	7. Chapter 7 Anxiety

Chapter 7 – "Anxiety"

Jason and Sam were sitting in the living room basking in the news of their pregnancy when there was a knock on the door Jason growled as he got up to answer it.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm Speed Spinelli, I'm looking for Damian." After he and Erin had talked about visitation rights with both the kids, he had decided to come see his little brother.

"Spinelli!" Jason yelled upstairs before inviting the other boy into the house and sitting back down next to Sam.

"Yes Stone Cold?" Spinelli said before seeing his brother standing in the hall. "Speed!"

"Hey little brother." Speed said pulling his younger man into his arms. "Hey little brother, how've you been?" He kissed Damian's hair before pulling away. "You look great."

"As do you." Spinelli smiled before dragging his brother to the couch. "Stone Cold, Goddess this is my brother Speed, Speed this is the Master Jason and the New Mother-to-Be fair Samantha."

"It's nice to meet the both of you, Erin told me a lot about you, I want to thank you for looking out for my little brother, keeping him out of trouble, out of prison." He gave his younger brother a stern look.

"Yes the Spirited one said you had been to see her." He'd nicknamed his old friend that soon after she got out of the hospital for her courage and liveliness. She'd called shortly before his brother had shown up.

"She's got a cute little girl over there."

"Yes the Delicate one is very beautiful, you and the Spirited one did very well." Spinelli loved October like his own but he knew he'd have to hand over the reins to his older brother when he decided to come back, just as his brother had done with Brody.

"Thank you for taking care of her." He smiled at his little brother. "Brody was asleep while I was there, hopefully I'll see him later, I miss that little one, how do you like being a Daddy?"

"I love it."

"Good, but you know, you sleep with my wife before I divorce her and I'll kill you." He said with a serious look on his face.

"What fair Erin does with her body is her choice, but if she does offer it to me I will take it." Spinelli said smiling and his brother busted up laughing.

"That's my boy."

"You're welcome to stay for breakfast." Jason said as he got up and walked into the kitchen, he could barely believe he was slightly jealous of Spinelli's brother. Apart of Jason thought that Speed was an intruder, someone who would take Spinelli away the first chance he got, it was hard for him to admit but he was scared that they would lose a part of their family, Spinelli was like a brother to him, hell half the time he felt like a father to Spinelli and he liked it that way.

* * *

"Hey Erin." Jason said as he came into the apartment. "Sam was afraid you weren't eating." He said as he placed left over's from lunch in front of her.

"She doesn't have to worry, I order out, or Diane picks me and Brody up something when she comes over to have lunch with Max."

"Oh yeah how's that going with Max and Diane? It's getting pretty close to the wedding date."

"Yeah, its going pretty good, there both starting to get a little restless, by the way Diane wanted to know if you had your tux ready." Jason was going to be Max's best man, Alexis was going to be Diane's matron of honor.

"Yeah I do. So Speed showed up at the house today."

"Look Jason, you don't have to feel threatened by Speed." She saw the sad look on his face as soon as he mention Speeds name. "He has no power of Spinelli, if he did Damian would have never gone to college, Speed wanted him to stay in Chino and work there. Damian loves you and Sam, and he wants to be their too help you guys with the baby, he wants to be the big brother." She smiled as she saw the tension leave Jason's face. "If you ask me you guys should just adopt Spinelli, you're like his parents anyway."

"We've talked about it, if he'd been younger when we met him we probably would have."

"I like these little talks we have." Erin said as she took a swig from her beer and sat back. "It makes me feel like a grown up."

* * *

"Daddy, daddy wake up!" Brody said shoving his father awake.

"Brody?" Damian said sitting up slightly. "Who brought you here?"

"Max did, you said we could spend the day with aunt Valkyrie and uncle Jax."

"Alright, I'm up."

* * *

"Hey Spinelli, hey Brody." Carly said as she let them into the house. "How are you guys?"

"Can I play with Morgan?" Brody asked looking up at his aunt Carly.

"Course you can sweetie he's in his room." With that the little boy ran up the stairs. "Sit down Spinelli."

"Thanks." Spinelli said as he sat down. "When is the Valkyrie and her White Knight going to try and have a innocent one? The Goddess and Stone Cold are expecting."

"I know Jason told me and I'm so happy for them." She knew Jason was an amazing father, he was to Michael and she knew he would be to Jake if he'd ever had the chance, she knew no matter how bad things could get between them that she would never keep his child from him. "They both deserve it."

"Yes they are very happy about it."

"You're worried about them?" Carly said seeing a hint of sadness in Spinelli's composure.

"Jason and Samantha are both worried about her impending motherhood; I've been told what happened with the departed Baby Lila, I remember what it was like when I thought Erin had had a miscarriage….I don't wish that upon anyone, and Jason has lost baby Jake to the Maternal one and the Conscientious Cop, and the tragedy of the Little Dude. I don't want them to go through that again." Spinelli said hanging his head low.

"It's wonderful how worried you are for them; you care about them a lot." She rubbed his back. "Everyone's worried about them, I am to, and they both deserve to have this child. I can tell that they are going to take every precaution." She smiled at him. "Me and Jax have been discussing it for a little while, a part of me wants to wait until Michaels all better to have another child but Patrick Drake doesn't think he'll ever get better and Jason and Jax both told me that I can't put my life on hold."

"I was actually going to talk to you about the Little Dude, I wanted to take Brody and October to see him if that's alright with the Valkyrie."

"Why would you want to take those babies to see him? I think that would scare them."

"Brody keeps asking about Michael, he sees his picture on the mantle at Jason's, Jason has told him stories but he still wants to know who he is and we also told him what happened and he feels like he knows him now. He wants to see Michael." Brody always asks Jason to hear about Michael, at first Jason was reluctant and now he'd talk about Michael every chance he got.

"Jason told me that he'd told Brody about Michael and I am glad he did, in a way it's helped Jason deal with it, it's been a long time and Jason's been through so much." She'd always loved the strength and courage Jason had, she always wished that she'd had that strength. "Now just get Brody to ask him about Emily and Alan, and you will see a whole new Stone Cold."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Erin, Erin wake up." Diane said pushing the sleeping woman on the couch. "Erin."

"Diane it's fucking early." Erin said sitting up. "Max isn't even here yet."

"I need your help with the invitation; I fired my twit of a wedding planner." Diane said sitting next to her.

"Diane your wedding is in less than a month, your invitations should have gone out already, you need your wedding planner."

"She wasn't getting anything done, Alexis is too busy with this case, I need your help." She gave Erin a pouty look. "Please."

"Damn it Diane don't look at me like that." Erin said rubbing her eyes. "I don't know how to plan a wedding, fuckin' aye I didn't even plan my own I went to Vegas."

"Please Erin."

"If I agree to this –" Before she could finish her sentence Diane pulled a big binder out of her purse and shoved it into Erin's arms. "What the fuck is this?"

"That's everything you have to do."

"Whoa wait –"

"Thanks sweetie." Diane said before walking out.

"I didn't agree to do this…." Erin hung her head in defeat. "I'm gonna need some help."

* * *

"Hey Erin." Sam said as she walked into Kelly's, Carly was already sitting there.

"Hey thanks for coming." She offered Sam a seat.

"How's the baby?" Carly couldn't help but smile at Sam, they hadn't always got along but one day they'd been thrown into a room together and they'd realized how much they had in common and couldn't help but become friends.

"Good, we had an appointment this morning and the doctor said everything was good." Sam said as she rubbed her belly.

"Alright down to business, what are we doing here Erin?" Carly said seeing the binder in front of Erin.

"Diane has enlisted me, against my will, to plan her wedding since she fired her wedding planner, and Alexis is busy, we got less than a month."

"So Diane got you against your will so you're taking us against our will?" Carly said smiling.

"Come on I'm injured….help me…"

"We'll help; I owe it to Diane for all she's done for me and Jason." Sam said taking the binder from Erin.

"I owe it to Max for all he's done for me and the boys, even if I'm a little sad that he's not in love with me anymore." Carly said scooting closer to look at the binder.


	8. 8 I Believe in a Thing Called Love

Chapter 8 – "I Believe in a Thing Called Love"

"Protective one, how many times do me, Stone Cold and the Godfather have to tell you that you look great." Spinelli said as he and everyone else in the room tried to calm down Max.

"Where's Milo?"

"He's in the church setting up, calm down Max." Sonny said as he fixed his own tie.

"I look like crap."

"Max do you need one of the girls to tell you that you look good?" Jason asked ready to go get one just too calm Max down.

"Yes, get Diane."

"The Brusque Lady of Justice is not allowed to see you until you're at the altar and she is walking down the aisle."

"Fine fine."

* * *

"Diane are you coming out soon? Or are we gonna have to pull you out?" Carly said trying to finishing her own hair.

"Mommy why is Aunt Diane so crazy?"

"I heard that Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis." Diane growled from the other side of the dressing room.

"Sorry Aunt Diane." The little girl said as she sat down. "Mama why do I have to wear this dress?"

"Because you're the flower girl baby." Alexis said fixing her daughters dress.

"Does Brody like the fact that he's gonna be the ring bearer?" Sam asked Erin.

"He's a little nervous but Spinelli helped him out, they spent all last night pretending to be ring bearers."

"Considering its my wedding day I suppose I have to float the idea of the flower girl and the ring bearer striking up a romance when they come of age?" Diane said as she came out of the dressing room.

"Diane…"

"What? What's the matter with you?"

"You look gorgeous." Carly said as she hugged Diane.

"Sam are you crying?" Erin said as she looked at Sam.

"Of course not." Sam glared at Erin. "I don't cry at things like this, I am not that emotional."

* * *

"Look at them they look so happy." Erin said while looking at Diane and Max and dancing with Spinelli.

"Yes the Brusque Lady of Justice and the Loyal Protector are very much in love." Spinelli said smiling at Erin.

"You remember when we went to the senior prom together?"

"Oh yes, how could I forget?" Spinelli said thinking back to high school. "As I recall we were dancing like this and then you had to run out because someone was looking for you because of vandalism of some sort on a jocks car."

"Oh please like I would do that?" She said in a not-so-believable tone. "It was Theresa."

"Uh huh."

"I swear. Though I did run like six blocks and ripped my dress so I couldn't take the damn thing back."

"I remember you complained about it for weeks. It did end in a good night though." Spinelli said looking her in the eye.

"Yeah it did." They had made love that night, in the old tree house.

"You know Carly's nanny said she could watch the kids tonight, she's already got Morgan and Kristina, she said she could handle three more if we had other plans."

"Well as much as I'd hate to torture that poor woman and leave her with three more kids, I'd much rather be doing something else."

"Would that something else perhaps involve the Jackal?"

"It's a good possibility." She smiled at him. "But Damian we're not in high school and technically I'm not divorced yet. Plus I have two beautiful kids, a little brother, and a lifetime and having my own mother bring me home a new daddy every other week. I don't want to put my kids through that, I don't want to give Brody false hope that mommy and daddy could be getting together when alls your looking for is a quick romp from the past."

"Does the Spirited One think so little of the Jackal?" Spinelli was hurt at the fact that she would think something like that about him.

"I think the world of you Damian, you know that, but you have this beautiful friend, Maxie, and from what I've heard you were completely in love with her, you can't turn those feelings off."

"It is true that I once had feelings for the previously Bad Blonde One, but since you came back you've been the only thing on my mind."

"Spinelli if we do this, we do this all the way, not half ass, give it a fighting chance for us and for Brody."

"I agree and I want to be with you Erin." Spinelli said with hope in his eyes.

"How about a kiss to seal the deal Damian?" She kissed him passionately and they didn't break their kiss until they both got a slap on the arm.

"Hey this day is about Diane and Max, no serious kissing unless it's by them." Alexis said as she danced by with Max's father, Maximus Giambetti.

"What? We weren't doing anything?" Erin said smiling.

"You are beautiful, what's your name?" Maximus said as he moved in between Spinelli and Erin.

"Smooth." Erin said looking at Spinelli who was standing with Alexis. "My names Erin, and you are?"

"Maximus Giambetti."

"So I am guessing that you are related to groom?"

"Yes he and Milo both are my offspring."

"Great. Can I have my date back?" She started going over to Spinelli when Maximus swung her around into a dance.

"I don't think so darling, I wanted to dance with the second prettiest girl in the room."

"Only second? Who beat me?"

"Well the bride, my new daughter-in-law." He swung her around again making her laugh.

"Good answer."

* * *

"Well that Maximus Giambetti sure has sta-stamina, if he uh hadn't been holding me up my feets would have gone out from under me." Erin said as she stumbled into the apartment.

"I think you had one too many to drink Spirited one." Spinelli said helping her sit down.

"Blame Maximus, he was the one pouring the drinks." She said laughing and snorting. "I think he was trying to get me drunk."

"I think so to."

"I don't remember being such a light weight." She said tiredly.

"Lets get you up to bed shall we?"

"Carry me!" She said smiling and holding up her arms.

"Fair Erin I don't think I could and if I remember correctly it's just about now when you throw up."

* * *

"That was a nice wedding, of course every wedding we've been to have been nice." Sam said as she walked up stairs with Jason.

"Yeah and thankfully it went on without anything tragic happening." That was how most weddings in Port Charles ended, not with a kiss but with a gunshot wound or a child showing up that no one knew about.

"Oh yeah." Sam said lying down on the bed. "Max's father is such a flirt though; did you see him with Erin? The poor girl was drunk when Spinelli dragger her out of there."

"Yeah, but he started out with Alexis and I'm sure she was happy to hand him over."

"Thankfully he didn't come near me."

"I wouldn't have let him have you." Jason said climbing on top of her.

"Oh really? What would you have done if he tried to get me?"

"I would have beaten him off with a stick." He said kissing her neck.


	9. NightsICantRememberFriendsIWontForget

Chapter 9 – Nights I Can't Remember, Friends I'll Never Forget

"Oww…" Erin wined and rolled over holding her head.

"Here ya go." Spinelli said when he came upstairs and gave her a cup of coffee and asprin. "How are you feeling?"

"Please stop screaming at me." She pouted before opening her eyes slightly to look at him. "What the hell happened last night? Did I get drunk at the Water tower again?"

"No at Max's wedding, the Water tower is back home Erin." He said rubbing her forehead.

"Oh that's right, kids, wedding, Max's father getting me drunk, I remember now."

"Yep. We have to go pick up the kids from Carly's soon, she gave the nanny the rest of the day off so she was watching October, Wyatt and Brody while you slept off the Bahamas mama's and shots of vodka."

"That was nice of her." Erin said sitting up slightly. "I think my ass is bruised because I can vaguely remember Maximus slapping it over and over last night even after I threatened to kill him."

"He is not an easy man to tell no."

* * *

"Hey you two." Carly said as she let Spinelli and Erin into the house. "How's the hang over Erin?"

"Just about gone now, thanks." She replied sitting down on the couch. "How come no one saved me from Maximus?"

"None of us wanted to deal with him sweetie." Carly said sitting down.

"How were the kids for you Valkryie?" Spinelli asked getting a glass of water.

"They were great, the nanny said they were good for her to. Brody is so helpful to and great manners for a kid his age. And October….she is so cute…I want a little girl so bad." Carly said gushing.

"Have you and Jax discussed it?"

"We said we'd start trying again. I was going to ask if you've taken the Brody to see Michael yet."

"No I haven't yet, we were planning on it soon though."

"What if I took him, Jax and I were going to take Morgan, and Alexis is letting go of some control and is gonna let me take Kristina with us, Brody with us?"

"Are you sure? It seems like a family outing." Erin didn't want to interfere with Carlys plans for Michael.

"Are you kidding, you guys are family, and I would love to introduce Michael to Brody, and tell him stories ya know."

"You can take Brody to see Michael whenever you like."

* * *

"Can I help you?" Sam said as she opened the door to see a young man standing there, he immediately reminded her of her brother Danny.

"I-I'm looking for Damian Spin-Spinelli." The younger man at the door asked.

"He's not here right now but you can come in and wait sweetie, he should be here soon."

"I um...I don't know if I should."

"It's ok honey, Spinelli's a good friend of mine." She said as she led the boy in to the house and offered him a seat on the couch. "What's your name?"

"Jackson."

"My names Sam, I've known Spinelli a while, how do you know him?"

"He is my sister's boyfriend."

"Who's your sister?"

"Erin."

"I know Erin; she lives a few blocks away." She saw the boys eyes light up as she said this. "Her and the kids are here a lot."

"Brody is my nephew."

"I know that and he's a cutie." She said smiling at him.

"What's going on here?" Jason asked as he walked through the door, handing his pregnant girlfriend her ice cream.

"This is Jackson, he's here to see Spinelli, he's Erin's brother. Jackson this is my boyfriend Jason."

"H-Hi Mr. Jason." The boy said not looking up or anywhere near Jason.

"It's just Jason; it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to. When is Damian going to be back?"

"Soon sweetie." As she said this Damian's brother walked through the door. "Hey Speed, didn't know you were coming by."

"I came to see my brother….Jack?" He said as he walked further into the room. "Hey Jackie."

"Hi Speed." The boy said as he hugged Speed. "Where's Damian?"

"I don't know buddy, I'm lookin for him and Erin to. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see Damian and Erin."

"How did you get here?"

"I took the train."

"How'd you pay for that buddy?" Speed said as he sat down on the couch.

"Blyth helped me."

"That was nice of her."

"Who's Blyth?" Sam asked, she wanted to know more about Spinelli's life without being nosy but she couldn't help it.

"Erin's sister-in-law, she was married to Erins brother Colt, he's dead." Speed said sadly, it'd been a few years now but he remembered how broken hearted everyone had been when Colt died, he was a great guy.

"She's got a lot of brothers huh, I count four now, Rafe, Colt, Wyatt and Jackson." Jason said as he started to rub Sams back.

"Well Jackson was her foster brother, Rafe, Colt and Wyatt are her biological brothers, she's probably got a couple more somewhere with the way her parents were."

"Gotcha." Sam said and leaned back into Jason. "What were you looking for Damian for Speed?"

"I was bored, I don't really know anyone here so I go back to my hotel room pretending like I am not pathetic."

"A lot of people do that here." Jason said as he walked off toward the kitchen.

"Good to know."

"Uncle Jack!" Brody said as he ran into the apartment, followed by his parents, sister and Wyatt.

"He-Hello Brody." Jack said as he hugged the younger boy.

"Jackie." Erin said as she handed October over to Speed and looked at Jack, she cupped his face in her hands before hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here honey?"

"I wanted to see D-Damian, and you."

"It is good to see you Jack." Spinelli said as he hugged his old friend. "How did you get here?"

"Blyth helped me get on the train."

"You came all the way here alone? I could have went and got you sweetheart." Erin said, she didn't like Jack traveling alone, it was too dangerous for him.

"I'm ok Erin, you don't have to worry."

"I know that honey."

"Hey Erin, I got leftovers from the wedding in the kitchen for you." Sam said as she got up and motioned for Erin to follow her into the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll be right back Jack." Erin said as she followed Sam into the kitchen. "I hope it's some of that cake that was good."

"Some cake and some appetizers." Sam said pulling them out of the fridge. "So Jackie's sweet but…" Sam was trying to hint around and she looked at Erin'

"He's….well….he's mentally handicapped, has been since he was a baby." Erin said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"I understand, my brother was the same way." She missed Danny so much and as much as she loved Alexis she couldn't help but still blame her for her brother's death, though she'd never admit it to anyone.

"Jacks a great kid though, always has been."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty, I've known him since I was a kid, he uh, he's been through a lot." She forced herself not to think about all the bad things that had happened to Jack…to Jack and Damian both at the hands of the same man."

"Hopefully he'll stay in town a while so we can all get to know him."

"I hope so to, Brody loves him to death."

"I can tell."

"Actually technically Brody and Jack are step 2nd cousins? His grandfather was married to my grandmother before she died."

"That's kind a cool, I was all my brother Danny ever had, though in the short time he'd known him he was very fond of Jason."

"I'm sure Jason was fond of him, as much as he acts bad he also seems like a big teddy bear."

"Yep he is and I love it."

"Spinelli's the same way."

"To which Spinelli are you referring?" Sam asked taking a bite out of the piece of cake in front of her.

"Damian…no….Speed….hell both of them."

"So are you with one of them? Or both? Or are you staying single?"

"Well at the wedding me and Spinelli decided we'd give it another go."

"Awesome." Sam said hugging her. "I'd love having you as a daughter in law." She laughed when Erin gave her a weird look. "Spinelli's like a son to me so whoever he marries are my kids in law."

"Then why don't you let my kids call you and Jason grandma and grandpa?"

"Because we're not old enough for that yet." Sam said glaring slightly. "Wait tell I have this kid out of the womb – or the house and then we'll talk about me and Jason being grandma and grandpa."

"Fair enough."


	10. Chapter 10 Innocence

Chapter 10 – "Innocence"

"You gonna be ok in here Jack?" Erin asked outside the guest bedroom where Jack would be staying during his trip.

"Yes I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll be out in the living room for a while but I'm upstairs if you need me tonight ok?"

"Ok goodnight." The sleepy voice called out of the bedroom.

"Goodnight sweetie." Erin said and closed the door walking in to the living room and collapsing on the couch next to Spinelli.

"How is the Spirited one doing?" Spinelli inquired as he ran a hand through her hair.

"The Spirited one doesn't know how she's doing how is the Jackal?"

"He is reminded of past misfortunes involving Jack." Damian said as he looked down ashamed of the things that had happened to him as a child.

"Damian, you know those things weren't you fault, that man hurt you and Jack, you didn't let it happen, you tried to fight back, he was to powerful – "

"The Jackal is always powerless against his adversaries." Spinelli said and walked to the window, angry at himself for past deeds from his childhood to the ones that had taken place during his time in Port Charles.

"Damian Nathanial Spinelli." Erin said as she got up and grabbed him viciously so he'd face her. "You are not powerless, you are a good man, and you have helped so many people with your cyber skills. You were a child when those bad things happened, you have grown so much since then, you have risked your life to protect your friends, you are the Jackal –"

"Stop talking to me as if I were a wayward child." Spinelli said trying to pull from her grasp.

"I'm not, listen you have a son that loves you, there are actually two little boys upstairs that think of you as their hero because they've heard all you've done here in Port Charles to protect the people you love." She let go of his arms. "If it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now, do you even remember what you did for me?"

"It was nothing, someone else would have gotten fair Erin to safety."

"No, when we were teenagers and we had the card accident, you pulled me out of the car, you pulled me out before the car blew up, you almost got yourself killed breaking into the house to use their phone so you could call the hospital before I lost to much blood." She cupped his face in her hands. "You are my hero."

"The Spirited one didn't trust me enough to take care of young Brody when he was an infant though."

"So we're back to that…" She sat down on the couch and let out a huff of breath. "Did we not go over this before?"

"Yes we did and I understand fair Erin I just…I am not much of a hero."

"Yes you are, you're Brody hero, your Wyatt's hero and your mine. Do you even realize how much you hold everyone together, look at Jason and Sam, they can barely do something without you with them or getting cyber skills, you're the reason they're back together – granted you almost had to go to jail and face the death penalty to do it – you're the glue that keeps your family and friends going. No matter how hard or tragic a situation is you always seem to find a solution." She took his hand to sit him back down on the couch.

"Erin…."

"Spinelli you are the strongest person I know." She smiled at him. "If you don't believe me I'm gonna have to put myself in some situation in which you and only you can rescue me just to show you."

"Please don't joke about that."

"Who's joking?"

* * *

"Damian?" Jack said as he walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Good morning." Spinelli said as he poured himself a glass of orange soda. "Want some?"

"No thank you."

"Morning boys." Erin said as she came in wither daughter in her arms. "Spinelli orange soda in the morning, what kind of example is that setting for the kids?"

"I enjoy my orange soda at any hour, I won't let the kids drink it."

"You cooking breakfast?" She asked as she sat down at the island. "Because that could be very refreshing."

"I can cook." Damian said as he pulled food out to cook.

"You feeling better then you were last night?" Erin asked, hoping that he didn't feel worthless like he did the night before.

"Yes I'm feeling much better."

"Are you sick D-Damian?" Jack asked immediately worried for his older friend.

"No I'm good Jack, don't worry."

"So Jackie, how long do you plan on staying with us?"

"I have to go ho-home next week because of work, and Grandpa doesn't want me gone to long."

"How is Grandpa doing? He alright?" Erin always worried about Sheppard, he was getting older and after her grandmother died she wanted to keep an eye on his health.

"He's good, he misses y-you and Brody. He wants to come see you soon."

"Well when I call him I will tell him that he can come whenever he likes." She smiled and kissed Jacks forehead.

"The Valkyrie called and she wishes to take young Brody to see the Little Dude today, and Rafe already picked up Wyatt this morning for his dentist appointment."

"Ok, sounds good."

* * *

Carly couldn't help feel the sadness she always felt when she walked into her son's hospital room, this time she held Brody's hand. She decided to take Morgan and Kristina another day; this day was a day for new friends.

"Brody this is my son Michael, Michael this is Spinelli's son Brody." Carly said wiping hair from her young sons face. "You remember Spinelli don't you, the young man who stays with Uncle Jason and talks a little funny." She laughed just thinking about it, Spinelli had so much innocence that he sometimes reminded her of Michael.

"Aunt Carly, I'm sorry your sad." Brody said seeing a tear slide down the Valkyrie's face.

"Oh sweetie, its ok." Carly said hugging the younger boy. "Would you like a soda?"

"Yeah." Brody said smiling.

"Ok, why don't you sit down right here?" She said placing him on the chair next to Michael's bed. "And I will go get you a soda.

"Ok." He watched Carly walk out before looking at Michael. "Hi, I'm Brody, uncle Jason has told me lots of stories of you." He bit his lip for a second. "He, aunt Carly, aunt Sam, uncle Sonny - almost everybody's gets sad when they talk about you, especially your mommy." Brody hesitantly took the other boys hand. "I like playing with your brother Morgan and your sister Kristina their nice. But I wish I could play with you to." Brody looked around the room for a second, seeing Carly try to hide behind the door, before setting his eyes back on Michael. "I wish you could wake up so your mommy wouldn't be so sad and so we could play together."

"Your such a sweet boy Brody." Carly said as she walked through the door and hugged the younger boy.

"Why were you trying to hide aunt Carly?"

"I wanted you to be able to speak freely to Michael without me in the way." Carly said running her hands through the young boys hair. "What's wrong?" She said as Brody yanked his hands from Michael. "Brody?"

"He moved?" Brody said as he looked at Michaels twitching hand.

"Michael…." Carly almost screamed when she saw Michaels eyes flicker. "Michael baby."

"Aunt Carly?"

"Brody got get Patrick or Epiphany, go now."


	11. Chapter 11 Think of You

Chapter 11 – "Think of You"

Jason ran down the hospital corridor, Carly had called in tears telling him to get to the hospital right away but wouldn't tell him why. He could only think that Michael was gone, that the baby he'd raised had gone to be with his grandmother and daughter, Lila. Jason stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Carly.

"Jase…" Carly said with tears streaming down her face as she hugged her old friend. "Oh god Jase."

"Carly?" Jason wrapped his arms tightly around her. "What is it?" He pulled away so he could look into her eyes.

"Michaels awake." Carly said as she smiled, she had tears of happiness running down her face, tears she couldn't stop. "Jason my little boys awake."

"What…" Jason said as he walked slowly into the hospital room. There as bright as day was Michael Corinthos Jr. III, he was sitting up in bed drinking water as Brody sat in the chair beside him.

"Hi Uncle Jason." Michael said smiling.

"Michael."

* * *

"Mommy!" Brody screamed as he ran and hugged his mother. "Mommy mommy guess what."

"What?" Erin asked as she carried Brody into the kitchen where Spinelli was. "Does it involve the reason the Milo is bringing you home instead of aunt Carly, hey Milo?" She said as she saw he was still following.

"Hello Mrs. Spinelli." Milo said helping himself to a drink in the kitchen.

"Michael woke up." Brody said with a huge smile on his face. "Uncle Jason and Aunt Carly are real happy."

"What?" Damian said turning away from the fridge. "The Little Dude has awoken from his deep slumber?"

"Yeah he woke up while Brody was talking to him." Milo said high fiving the little kid. "I still have to call Max to tell him, he really loves Michael."

"The Valkyrie and Stone Cold must be so pleased that young Michael has finally awoken."

"Oh yeah I think I even saw a tear run down Jason's face, just don't tell him I said that."

"I think you should go see them Damian, you know Michael and I can see how happy you are that he's awake now." Erin said hugging Damian.

"'Tis true, the Jackal was sadden by the Little Dudes tragedy and is very happy that he is awake but I want to give the Valkyrie and Stone Cold time to spend with him as their own."

"They said Michael could probably come home in a few weeks, so we'll all get to see him, he seems anxious to see everyone again including his brothers and sister."

"Hey, I'm gonna take the kids to the park, would you keep an eye on Jack?" Jack could take care of himself but he was out of his element in Port Charles.

"Yes, Jack and I will tour the cyber world."

"Sounds good."

* * *

"I'm glad you're all healed again Mama." Brody said as he walked along the park with his mother and Wyatt.

"Me to baby." She hadn't been able to take the boys out much since the accident and she loved how happy they looked. "I love you boys you know that?"

"I love you to mama."

"I love you to Erin." Wyatt replied as both boys hugged Erin.

"Can we go play on the toys over there?" Brody asked already knowing his mother would say yes.

"Go for it." With that the boys ran toward the playground like bats out of hell as Erin sat down on the bench.

"Finally out and about I see." Anna said as she sat next to Erin at the playground.

"Yep." Erin looked sideways at Anna. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to Kellys; I just got done babysitting my granddaughter for Robin and Patrick, while they visited Michael Corinthos."

"So if you're on your way to Kelly's why did you stop and sit down here?" Erin asked in a less then nice voice.

"Are you ever gonna stop being mad at me?" Anna asked already knowing that it would take longer than a few years to get over everything that had happened.

"That depends, does Robin even know? Or is it not that important to you to tell your daughter?"

"I told Robin while you were in the hospital, she asked me how I knew you and I told her everything."

"So she knows that my brother, Jack, is your son." Jack wasn't her biological brother, he was her foster brother at one point then a really good friend that she could never let go of.

"Yes she does." Robin had been indifferent about the fact that she had a brother at first, lately she'd been asking to meet him. "She wants to get to know him. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes I do, but I would never tell you." Jack had been hurt a lot in the past, from his family, his father had died when he was young so his grandfather had raised him. Sheppard Donnelly had been like a grandfather to her as well, it helped that he had married her grandmother before her death.

"I can understand why you're angry with me Erin but Jack is my son."

"You get my brother Colt the death penalty and now you expect me to just help you find Jack? You are seriously delusional."

"Colt O'Neal had killed a man in cold blood."

"You don't know anything." Erin said as she stood up in front of Anna. "First of all, Colt didn't kill anyone. And the man he was charged with killed was killed because he had raped Jack and Damian." Erin let the fact sink in before walking off toward the boys to take them home.

"Wait, if Colt didn't kill him, then who did?"

"I did." Was all Erin said before she walked off with the kids.

* * *

"Hello fair Erin." Spinelli says as he saw Erin in the living room, she must have been in her own little world beforehand because she screamed and threw the book in her hands up in the air when he spoke.

"Son of a bitch! Why in the hell did you do that?" Erin asked as she picked her book up off the floor.

"Sorry I thought you heard me come in. You alright?" He asked seeing her tired face and somber expression.

"I saw Anna Devane today."

"Oh." He had been there the day they put the needle in Colts arm, he'd seen the way she'd broke down in Rafe's arm in sadness and guilt.

"It's my fault he's dead." Erin said as a tear streamed down her face.

"No, no it wasn't." Spinelli said hugging Erin. "He wouldn't let you turn yourself in, he had locked in a cabin so you couldn't testify and tell the courts that it was you and not him."

"I should have done more to escape, to be there. I told the police, I told them…before the execution and they wouldn't listen to me."

"Colt wanted to protect you, you can't hate him for that, he wanted you to live, he was protecting you like you protected me and Jack."

"It should have been me…not Colt…me."


	12. Chapter 12 There You'll Be

Chapter 12 – There You'll Be

Damian was half asleep on the couch, he held his niece October in his arms, she'd been up half the night, he had let Erin sleep, she had felt so guilty about all the terrible things that had happened to he and Jack as children, it wasn't her fault, and it wasn't her fault that her brother had taken the fall for her, that was out of her control, her brother had her kidnapped to protect her.

"H-hi Damian." Jack said as he walked into the living room. "Where is Erin?" The younger man asked as he sat down on the couch.

"She's still asleep." Spinelli said as he placed October in the basinet beside the couch. "Jack, I need to talk to you."

"Am I in trouble for something?" Every time someone said that they needed to talk to him he always felt like he was in trouble.

"No no of course not." Spinelli said as he sat down next to him. "Fair Erin came to me yesterday; she told me that the Adventurous One – Anna Devane, is looking for you."

"S-she is my mother." Jack said looking away from Spinelli. "Should I see her?"

"That's your choice, she doesn't know you're in town, Erin told her she didn't know where you were because she's trying to protect you."

"Erin is always trying to protect everyone." Jack said, he was sad, he was always sad when he thought of his mother or father. "Anna helped kill Colt."

"Well- in a way but not really." Spinelli liked Anna, as Robin's mother, but when they'd met again here they acted as if they were meeting for the first time. But back when he was younger, during Colts trial, he'd hated her with a passion for what he was putting his friends threw.

"Maybe I could see her."

"I can take you to her if you like."

"Ok."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Ok."

* * *

"You did what?" Erin almost screamed as she slammed the refrigerator door and looked at Spinelli."

"I told Jack that I would take him to see Anna Devane."

"Why….Why would you do something like that?" She couldn't describe how angry she was, she wanted to punch a wall repeatedly until Spinelli told her it was a joke.

"He wants to see her, he has question."

"She helped put Colt in the ground."

"He is angry with her to, he wants his chance to tell her that Erin, you are the one who was always telling him to tell people how he feels, he wants to tell his mother."

"Fine, but if she hurts him, you have to promise me never to take him near her again, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, she hurts him and her spy skills won't help her escape from me."

* * *

Damian and Jack walked in to Kelly's slowly. Nervousness was radiating off Jack, Spinelli had to almost push him into the well known diner.

"Adventurous One, Fair Robin, Husband of fair Robin, and Most Welcome Emma, you are all in attendance." Spinelli said as he greeted each one. "This is Jack, Jack this is Robin, Patrick and Emma, and of course Anna."

"Hello Jack." Anna said as she hugged him tightly, afraid to let go of the son she never got to know. "Its so good to see you."

"E-Erin said you wanted to talk to me." Jack said as he quickly pulled out of the strangers embrace.

"Why don't you two sit down." Robin offered as the two sat down at the table. She noticed how Jack would look at Spinelli, as if he was looking for guidance.

"Thank you." Spinelli said before looking at his cell phone, he was getting constant texts from Erin, she was worried about Jack, about what this could do to him. "I apologize the Spirited One is worried."

"That's alright." Anna new that Spinelli and Erin had been there for Jack when she couldn't be.

"So…how long are you visiting for Jack?" Patrick asked trying to break some of the building tension.

"I – I go home in a few days."

"Do you have your own apartment or house?" Robin asked wanting to know all about her newfound brother.

"I live with my grandfather."

"That's nice, what's he like?"

"He's very angry that he wasn't informed of this meeting earlier." And older man said as he walked to their table.

"Grandpa." Jack said as he got up and hugged his grandfather. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Erin called and told me what was going to be happening today so I decided to come down and support you son, plus I wanted to see the great-grandkids." In a technical since Erin's kids were his grandkids, though he was widowed by her now, he was married to Erin's grandmother.

"It is good to see you Shep." Spinelli said as he hugged the older man.

"Shepherd." Anna said as she smiled at the older man. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." He resisted the urge the glare at her, he knew what she did for a living but to abandon a child for any reason was wrong. "How've you been Agent Devane?"

"It's Anna, I've been good, and yourself?"

"I've been a little lonely with this one running off to visit his sister." Even when she and Jack had become related by marriage, they had always been siblings, ever since they had been in a foster home together as young kids. "And since she lives all the way out here with the boy who knocked her up long before either of them were ready for a child." He said as he looked at Damian who hung his head low.

"I can't tell you I'm sorry because that would mean I regret having Lil' Cyber slayer and I don't." He looked up at the older man, he'd never feared him, even when he was being scolded by his surrogate grandfather, he always felt safe.

"Good answer."

"Hi, I'm Robin, Anna's daughter." Robin said holding her hand out to the older man. "This is my husband Patrick and our daughter Emma."

"Nice to meet you." He took the time to shake both Robin and Patrick's outstretched hands. "Anna's daughter, that makes you Jacks biological sister."

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about that Jack?" Shep asked as he rubbed his grandsons back.

"I-I don't know." Jack had only ever known Erin as his sister; he didn't know how to feel about having another one. "Can I go see Erin? I want to talk to Erin."

"Sure buddy, I'll take you over there, Shep, do you want to come with us?" Spinelli asked as he and Jack both stood up.

"I'll be over in a little while; I'd like to talk to Anna for a few minutes."

"Alright." The two boys walked out of the shop.

"Alright Anna, I tried to be nice with my grandson here but I want to talk to you adult to adult."

"Alright."

"You left the boy after he was born – and do not use the spy excuse, I didn't know that when you left him on my sons doorstep. Then you show up years later to put Erin's brother Colt in jail and get him the death penalty. That's why Erin hates you and that why Jack isn't sure of himself without you; he thinks if you find out the truth about all that that you'll do the same thing to Erin."

"I know the truth; I know that Erin killed Joseph Harris that Colt didn't."

"And you haven't put my granddaughter in jail yet? That is a new one for you."

"Her brother was already tried and convicted of that crime; I can't charge her with it."

"Sure you can, but you feel too damn guilty about not investigating all the way, you just couldn't wait to get out of Chino, to get away from the guilt of giving up your son. So how does it feel? You have doubled the guilt now." Shep left the table then, all the anger he'd held inside the last few years had just poured out to the right person.

* * *

"He's worried about you." Shep said as he sat with Spinelli and Erin on the couch. After Erin had reassured Jack he had gone to take a nap.

"I know, I think I finally got him to realize I wasn't going to jail or getting the death penalty."

"You were always good with calming him and Damian out."

"I'll get it." Spinelli said as there was a knock on the door. When he opened it he saw Carly and Michael. "Valkyrie you brought the Little Dude."

"Hi Spinelli." Michael said as he waved at Damian and walked in with his mother.

"Hey Little Dude."

"Hey Erin." Carly said as she hugged the younger girl.

"Hey Carly, this is my grandfather Shep."

"Nice to meet you, Erin, Shep, this is my son Michael."

"Hi Michael, I've heard a lot about you." Erin said as she shook Michaels hand.

"Not that I am not glad to see the newly healed Little Dude, but what are you doing here?" Spinelli said as he sat down on the couch.

"Well I know that your son was visiting me when I woke up and I wanted to hang out with him, maybe we can be friend." Michael wanted new friends, being awake he wanted to be around people besides his family, people that wouldn't judge who he was or why he wasn't back to normal just yet.

"Well he is upstairs if you wanna go talk to him."

"Thanks."


	13. Chapter 13 Intro to Kids of the Future

Chapter 13 – "Introduction to the Kids of Today"

Mac stood in the gymnasium of Port Charles High School, the police station wasn't big enough to hold all the accused, which happened to be just about all the children of Port Charles, including his own grand children. It wasn't a lie that the children of Port Charles surely outnumbered the parents, it was hard to handle them all, the younger kids, for now at least, weren't running around town raising havoc, thankfully their older siblings hadn't dragged all of them along.

"Thank god, all of you are here." Mac said as the parents walked in, none of them looking at all happy. "Fill out the forms, take them home, give them a serious talking to, ground them for the rest of their lives, if their of age of groundation, and get them out of my hair before I decide to charge them all much worse than they already are."

"Oh come on Grandpa you wouldn't do that." Kemper Jones-Hunter said as he patted his uncle on the back. "Well at least not to me or Emma."

"Try me Kemper." Mac said as he walked away, letting the parents look at their children in shame or hilarity.

Damian, Erin and Speed looked in on their children. Brody, now in his twenties, had skipped out on college to open a club with his Uncle Wyatt, who was more like a brother, and best friend Michael. He'd grown up into a ladies' man, he had a different girl every week, they didn't think anyone could get him to settle down. Though his father and uncle Speed new that he had his eyes on one girl and one girl only but she was way out of his league.

Jett Jason Spinelli was also in attendance, he was Erin and Damian's youngest, he always wanted to be like his big brother, he did everything his brother did and didn't think twice about it, though he was more like his father and not to so favorable with the ladies.

October Spinelli was fifteen, and like all three of her parental figures, rebellious like her mother and father, but also the cyber slayer like her step-father. She'd taken all of their worst qualities and all of their best, and it drove them all crazy.

Wyatt O'Neal was fixated on settling down with his secret lover for months now, but she wasn't having it. He had finished school and was running a club, he was the brains of the operation.

"Michael, Morgan, Kaylee and Sadie." Was all Carly could say to scold her children. "What have you got to say for yourselves?"

"Well…" Thirty year old Michael looked down in shame before looking up at his mother and step-father with a smile. "Damn that was fun." Michael had had quite a wild streak as a teenager, and hitting thirty and secretly getting married didn't slow him down any. He loved his wife but if their parents ever found out about their marriage he would surely be killed.

"Michael don't be a douche bag." Sadie Jacks said to her older brother. She and her twin sister, Kaylee, had come along just for the hell of it, Michael knew how to party and they wanted their chance, though he was less than happy with his fourteen year old little sisters tagging along. Morgan was ok with them hanging around though.

"Mom, I just came to pick them up and got caught up in all of this." Morgan Corinthos said as he looked between all of his siblings. "Michael called half-drunk, and then I found Kaylee, Sadie, Dante and Deegan here and I thought I'd pick them all up." It was true the Morgan had many siblings, he tried to keep track of them the best he could, even his older sibling. Since his sister and Michael had all developed a wild streak it was up to him to protect them, even if that meant giving up his own happiness.

"I never asked you to pick me up, I'm a grown man." Dante Falconeri had just been divorced for the second time and now was paying alimony on two wives and child support on a child he never got to see.

"I didn't ask you to pick me up either." Deegan John Zacchara-Corinthos said as he leaned against the wall. His parents were psychotics, or at least he thought they were. He knew his grandfather Anthony had been a looney toon, but his father wasn't far behind with his obsession with power. After his mother Claudia divorced his father he'd moved into his uncle Johnny's and aunt Lulu's to get away from them both.

"Quiet Deegan." Claudia said as she scolded her son, though he lived with his uncle he was still her son and she would punish him if she saw fit.

"Piper, Jake, what were you thinking?" Sam asked as she scolded her young daughter and nineteen year old step-son.

"I just wanted to see my friends." Jake Spencer-Morgan said as he looked down in shame. His mother had died when he was seven and he'd lived with his father Jason and step-mother Sam, along with his little sister Piper and younger brother Sawyer. Thought he regularly visited his step-father Lucky, brother Cameron, and younger sister Laura.

"Mom, you and Dad never let me have any fun and everyone we all know was here." Piper whined at her mother, like October, she got her parents worst qualities, she was stubborn and had quite a temper on her, and boy did she knew how to use it.

"You were suppose to be babysitting your brother tonight." Jason said referring to their nine year old son Sawyer.

"Kemper what were you thinking?" Maxie said as Patrick and Matt dragged her son and cousin over to her and Robin.

"That I was trying to be more like you when you were younger?" Kemper replied, trying to be the smartass. He was the party king of his class at Port Charles High School and he made sure that his mothers childhood was to blame for it. "Shouldn't you be home with Georgie?" He said referring to his younger sister who was named after his deceased aunt.

"First, your sister wants to be called by her middle name, Jocelyn." Georgiana Jocelyn Jones-Hunter was a handful and a free spirit.

"You know why, because she's tired of being compared to your sister." Emma Scorpio-Drake said as she looked at her cousin Maxie. Her younger cousins name had been a gift and a burden, she loved being named after such a wonderful person but at the same time Emma new that her cousin didn't think she could ever live up to Georgie's memory.

"Emma Grace." That's all Patrick had to say to his sixteen year old daughter. She was a daddy's girl to the moon but she was as stubborn and strong-willed as her mother. They expected her to follow their lead when she got to college and become a doctor of some kid, she wasn't sure if that's what she wanted, she had too many interests to decide on that just yet.

"I don't mean to interrupt you Patrick but Kristina and Molly you two are in big trouble, and Trixie your parents left me in charge of you until they got home from visiting your grandfather and I guarantee there will be consequences for this." Alexis didn't know what she was going to do with these kids, they drove her crazy, she loved them with everything they had inside her but they were going to driver her to drink, that's probably why she and Diane went out at least once a week. "Jamie, you are my sisters daughter and I cannot believe you would do anything like this."

Kristina Corinthos-Davis, much like Georgiana-Jocelyn had the burden of carrying on a family name that she'd never live up to. She babysat Jocelyn often just for that reason, both their aunts had died in tragic ways, taken to soon. Kristina had lots of family, she and her siblings always were close, they had to be with family like theirs, they always made sure they were all taken care of, they were all safe. Kristina and Morgan had the jobs of keeping the family together, making sure a sibling squabble didn't last to long and that no one was hurt in the process, but she knew when her family found out her secret that they'd likely think she was sick and they'd hate her forever.

Molly Lansing could care less about what was going on around her, alls she wished was that she was on the other side of the country going to school, but her mother and father had insisted that she stay in Port Charles. She was pursuing a degree in teaching presently, her father, Ric Lansing, was disappointed when she didn't study pre-law, but her mother was proud she was making a woman out of herself.

Trixie Miller-Giambetti, daughter of lawyer Diane Miller and body-guard Max Giambetti. She already had her mother's whit and her sharp tongue, the innocence of her father was not lost on her either. She could go from smart-ass to baby-face in two seconds flat and her parents would laugh it off, proud that their little girl would one day grow up to be an amazing woman.

Jamie Mercy Cassadine-Mercer had shown up in Port Charles four years ago, the long lost daughter of the original Kristina Cassadine, she came in search of family, she knew threw news articles that her mother had been killed in an explosion. She ended up finding more family then she can ever ask for. Her aunt Alexis could be uptight but she was the best aunt that Jamie could ask for. "I'm sorry Aunt Alexis."

"Are you alright Spencer?" Lila Rae Alcazar asked her former lover; though they'd broken up weeks ago she still cared for him. When she and her mother moved back to Port Charles as a child she immediately took a liking to Spencer Cassadine…and Morgan Corinthos, they'd all become good friends in school and then high school came and it all came falling down, because of her, because she wouldn't choose between the two of them. Now, she bounced back between her two lovers, she felt bad, half the time she felt like a pawn in a game of 'Who's the Better Man,' between the two boys.

"I'm fine." Spencer Cassadine replied. His father had taught politeness like a second language growing up; he was taught to respect women and to always understand the difference between right and wrong. As a child he wanted to be just like his father, what he most wanted was a relationship just like his father and the deceased Emily Quartermaine. He'd heard stories of both his mother and Emily, he visited his mother's grave often but he wanted that forever love that takes over the town like Emily and Nikolas and Luke and Laura, and he wanted that romance with Lila.

"Stone, what do you have to say for yourself?" Jagger Cates asked his young son, they'd moved back years ago, like he promised Robin, so their children could grow up together, though they never expected their kids to be so close. Stone had overcome his autism in grade school but still had trouble sometimes, Robin assured Jagger that though he would slip up once in a while, the drug she had Stone on would surely help him become a normal kid and he was.

"I'd say I'm 22 and I wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend." Stone said as he looked at Emma. Their parents had tried to raise them as cousins – well Patrick had tried to make them cousins just to keep him from going out with Emma, but it didn't work. They had an age difference, they knew that, but that didn't stop Stone from climbing through her window every chance he got.

"Cameron are you alright?" Lucky said as he saw his sons newly black eye. Cameron was a good kid, most of the time, but he had a lot of anger built up from the early loss of his mother. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing dad, I'm fine. Just a nice wrestling match between friends." He was a fighter by nature, he took kick boxing classes and any other style that was offered in town, he wanted to do it professionally but he new his father would flip out, so he stuck to it as a hobby.

"What about you Laura?" Lucky asked his teenage daughter. She'd been born shortly before Elizabeths death, his only real biological child, but he treated his adopted son, Cam, and his step-son, Jake, all as if they were his own.

"I'm fine Daddy." Laura was a sweet girl, she had her mother and her grandmothers genes in her, she'd have to be, but Luke Spencer liked to shine in her more often then the two women before her. She could bet her way out of any situation and come out with more then she went in with. Course that kind of behavior had landed her at Macs station more than once.

"I thought I told you all to leave?" Mac said as he re-entered the gymnasium, he'd promised the teachers he'd lock up before he left for good.

"We're going."


	14. Authors Comment Video

I want to thank all of you for the comments, I appreciate them. I have made an introduction video of sorts for this chapter, its got most of the kids in it plus Speed. I specifically left Erin out because I think that everyone has their own views of her and I don't want to change that, plus I couldn't find an actor that fits my picture of her. I tried to post the link but it deleted it, but its on you tube so put youtube and then the end of it is com/watch?v=7wf4mBCYrpo


	15. Chapter 14 Behind Those Eyes

Chapter 14 - "Behind Those Eyes"

"Brody?" Erin called as she walked into the club that her son owned. "Brody it's your mother, if you don't answer me I'm going to assume you're having sex and then I'm going to tell Alexis and she's going to have Mac put you in jail over night again." When Alexis learned that Brody had been sleeping with her niece, Jamie, she'd had Mac throw him in the slammer over night to scare him, of course that only made the kids want each other more.

"He's not here Erin." Michael said as he came out of the manager's office. "What do you need him for?"

"Nothing really, just bored." She replied as she sat down at the bar. "Do me a favor almost nephew get me a drink please."

"Almost nephew." Michael said as he laughed at her, it was true that Erin and his mother had become close and she had been a big part of his teenage years.

"Well you're too old to be my real nephew." Erin said as she smiled at him. "You know your mother dragged me into helping her plan this damn Nurses Ball….what is a nurses ball anyway?"

"I'm guessing a ball for nurses? She told me that they use to have them all the time and that it was a lot of fun so she decided to bring that trend back, since her and Jax's basically paid for the rebuilding of the hospital she can do whatever she wants."

"She's got you signed up for the sing along." Erin said as she grabbed her beer and walked toward the door.

"What? No…."Michael said knocking his head repeatedly against the table. "Why me…."

"Because she's your mom and she can sign you up for whatever she wants to." She stuck her tongue out at her nephew before walking out the door.

"She gone?" A dark haired asked as she walked out of the manager's office, the blanket wrapped around her naked body.

"Yeah she's gone." He replied as he walked over and kissed his bride. "I'm sorry."

"I'm tired of hiding us, but I know why we have to." She burrowed her face in her husband's neck.

"I know baby, soon we'll be out of this town and we won't have to hide it anymore." Fastening his arms around his wife's waist he dreamed of the life they'd have in three short weeks.

* * *

"Oh Brody…." Jamie sighed as her lovers hands moved down her body, his kisses followed the same trail making her moan out for him. "Brody, please…I have to go to work."

"I'll work for you." He said with a devilish grin on his face, she knew he meant working his hands and other attributes on her, not going to work for her.

"Get off the girl Brody." Jason said, not having to look up once from the paper he was looking at, as he walked into Sam's office. "Jamie your aunts looking for you."

"Thanks Jason." Jamie said as she put her shirt back on over her bra. "Bye Brody." She placed a kiss no her boyfriends lips before leaving the room.

"Damn Uncle Jason you have bad timing." Brody said as he straightened up the desk they had been laid out on.

"Try doing that at home instead of your mothers and Aunt Sam's office." Jason said as he sat down at Sam's desk.

"Hey I work here to…..sometimes….not a lot." He liked helping out his mom and aunt at time, when the club was closed that is, or if they could use the club to help them. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to have lunch with my wife but she's not here, guess she's having lunch with your mom. I got a question for you."

"Is it going to get me in trouble?" Jason, Speed and his dad all use to gang up on his as a teenager to find out what was going on with him.

"No, I just want to know what's going on with Michael, what he's hiding, and since you're his best friend…."

"You thought I'd know, sorry Uncle Jason, can't tell you, sworn to secrecy." He almost laughed when his uncle got up and pushed him against the wall, he always thought it was funny when his uncle tried to be threatening with him.

"Tell me now, I am his uncle and I need to know if he's in trouble or not." Jason almost yelled, he didn't like making fake threats but something was up with Michael and he needed to know what, because if he didn't go back to Carly with answers she was going to kill him.

"The threatening act hasn't worked since I was fifteen." He walked away from his uncle. "If you want to know what's going on with Michael ask him….Grandpa."

"Don't call me Grandpa." Jason said glaring at the younger man, being called Grandpa wasn't that bad but he liked to mess with Brody.

"Grandpa." Brody dodged the pencil sharpener that was thrown at him as he walked out the door and Sam walked in.

"Called you Grandpa again huh?" Sam said smiling as she walked to Jason and kissed him. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"I was hoping it might be."

"What were you thinking when you came here?" Sam asked as she rubbed her arms up and down Jason's muscular ones.

"That I would take you to lunch but now I have a whole new thought process."

* * *

"Erin please get me out of this, I don't want to be in the nurses ball." Willow Giambetti pouted at her good friend over a piece of chocolate cake.

"Will, you know if I could I would but I can't even get out of the sing a long that Carly signed me and Michael up for."

"You know I came to Port Charles to see my brothers –"

"And Max and Milo are so happy that you're here."

"I never expected to see you and Damian here." Maximus Giambetti lost her in the divorce to her mother, and she was sent to California, though she kept in touch with all of her siblings, especially Max, she hadn't been able to make it into Port Charles tell a few years ago. "I'm just sorry I missed Max and Diane's wedding."

"And they understand, plus it's all videotaped." Erin had always loved Willow, in more than one way, she and Theresa had cheered her up after she'd lied to Spinelli about having a miscarriage all those years ago. "You got to do the nurses ball, but guess what, so do your brothers."

"Really, is Max gonna sing? He's a great singer." Her big brother use to sing her to sleep before she was sent to California.

"I think Carly mentioned singing."

* * *

"Hey Spinelli." Maxie said as she walked into the penthouse and saw her friend sitting by his computer, just as he did every day.

"Hello Maximista, how are you today?" Spinelli worked from home so he could be there for October and Jett when they got home from school.

"I'm good, I'm trying to escape Kemper for a while, I left Matt to handle him right now." She loved her husband; she hated him when she first met him but that hate eventually turned into love. "Speaking of husbands, when are you and Erin getting married? I mean I know me and Erin didn't get off to a good start but over the past ears we've gotten to a point where we're…well not friends but we can tolerate each other."

"I don't know, we haven't discussed it, I suppose me and the Spirited one have become sort of comfortable...and we haven't needed a title for our love."

"Yeah but don't you want to show your love to everybody and have a tape of it to show your kids and for them to show your grandkids when their older, something to be passed on?"

"I suppose your right Maximista."


	16. Chapter 15 One Question

Chapter 15 – "One Question" 

"Spirited one?" Spinelli asked as he walked into the house, he knew she'd be in the kitchen, gearing up for the weekly family dinner that would be happening soon.

"Hey honey." Erin said as she kissed Damian and went back to cooking. "You haven't been home all day, where you been?"

"With Stone Cold and Speed." He walked over to the stove, the ring was growing hot in the palm of his hand, and he couldn't wait to ask her.

"What were you doing?"

"They were helping me pick something out."

"Pick what up?" Erin asked stirring the spaghetti sauce lightly; she couldn't help but notice how nervous he was. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine; I have something to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Fair Erin," He started as he lowered down to one knee and held up the ring. "Will you marry me?"

"I…oh um…" Erin suddenly felt light headed and out of breath. "Damian…"

"Well?"

"I…um… I have to finish cooking." Erin turned away from Spinelli and back toward the stove.

"Erin….why won't you answer me, is the Jackal doing this wrong?"

"No of course not, you're doing it perfect." She pulled Spinelli up from his knee and went to the open the back door.

"Are you alright? You haven't given me and answer, will you marry me?"

"I'm fine, I just…I can't breathe." She walked quickly toward the front door. "I have to get out of here." She whispered quietly to herself.

"Where are you going?"

"I promised Sam that I'd help her out tonight, I just remembered, would you finish the spaghetti?" She didn't wait for him to answer her; she just walked out of the door and ran for the streets.

* * *

Erin ran to the docks, she couldn't seem to catch her breath, she felt like she was drowning, everything she thought she wanted had just been given to her and she felt like everything was falling apart.

"Erin?" He asked as he walked up behind her, the docks was never safe at night, not with all the mob business at that town, in the time he'd been here he'd learned that.

"Speed." Erin couldn't help but hugging him, she wrapped her arms around him and couldn't let go. "Oh god."

"What is it? Did something happen to Damian? The kids?" He hadn't seen her like this in years, she looked devastated, tears streaming down her face.

"No no their fine." She pulled back from him and leaned against the railing. "Octobers still grounded for that rave party in that abandon building almost every child of Port Charles helped burn down."

"Aww yes, that's when we had to pick the kids up from the gym because the police station couldn't hold them all." That night he, Damian and Erin had all sat down and decided punishment for October. "How long did you ground the boys?"

"I couldn't, they pulled the 'I'm an adult now' card on me."

"We pulled that card with Shep a lot over the years." When he and Erin had first started seeing each other they would come in late and get the lecture and they'd use the fact that they were over eighteen to get out of trouble, though it never worked. "So what's wrong?"

"Spinelli asked me to marry him."

"Isn't that a good thing?" His brother was so happy when he decided to marry Erin, and Speed honestly thought that Erin would welcome that marriage proposal with open arms.

"I use to think it was."

"You're scared." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, he'd known her since she was a child, he'd been married to her, and he knew her looks, her feelings.

"Its more indifferent then scared. When Damian and I were teenagers we use to talk about getting married, then after I got pregnant that all went out the window, he didn't even want to talk about it, and neither did I, it wasn't a thought in our mind, surprisingly. Shep wanted us to get married, then I sent Damian away and I married you." She gave him a small smile. "And then I came back here, he found out about Brody and I divorced you, I guess that's what I get for marrying because of the sex"

"Yeah marrying because of sex is usually not a good idea." He looked out at the water for a minute before turning back to her with a smile on his face. "But you gotta admit, we had some mind blowing sex."

"I remember."

"So, not that I want to know, but is it because the sex is so bad with my brother that you don't want to marry him and you want to come back to daddy?"

"Yeah right, sex with Spinelli is amazing, and I don't want to come back to you." She hit him lightly on the shoulder. "You're one of my best friends and I love you but you and I are long over, you might want this back but it ain't happen."

"Shit baby I gave you to my bro he got my left over's." He swore when she lifted her eyebrows at him. "Ok so technically I got his."

"I'm nobodies left over's."

"Why don't you want to marry Damian?"

"I don't see the point in it!" She screamed into the air. "What hell is the point, I already have the Spinelli name, I gave him two kids and a niece and we've been together for fifteen years, and now out of the blew he decides that he wants to marry me? Something's gotta be up."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, he's either sick or he cheated on me again."

"Cheat on you? When did he do that?" Speed had never hear about his brother cheating on Erin, not even when they were kids, he didn't thing Damian had it in him.

"It was with Maxie a few years ago, you remember when I took the kids to visit Shep and Jack for the summer, his cheating is why I stayed the whole summer." They'd agree not to tell anyone, only four people knew, Erin, Damian, Maxie and Matt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He felt hurt, and he wasn't going to lie, he and Erin had become very good friends since their divorce.

"We didn't want people to know, if it had gotten back to Brody, Wyatt, October or Kemper and Jocelyn…it'd make them so angry, me and Matt decided we couldn't do that to the kids, because ultimately it was our decision if people were told."

"That I can understand, but just because Damian wants to marry you doesn't mean that he's done something wrong."

"When he asked me to marry him I felt like I was being suffocated, what the hell does that mean?"

"Do you love Damian?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"I don't know, why does he want to change what we have, we've been fine."

"Because he wants to officially make you his – not that he owns you." He knew how much she hated something thinking they owned her, like she wasn't her own person. "He wants to announce to the kids, to your friends and family, to Port Charles, to New York, hell to World, that he wants to be with you for the rest of his life."

"You're pretty good at this pep talk stuff."

"I know, so are you going to marry my brother?"

* * *

Erin had gone home and seen that Damian wasn't there, so she went to Jakes, she saw Jason, Sam, Carly, Max and Diane, all surrounding a sad Spinelli trying to cheer him up and her heart broke for him. She knew what she was going to do as she moved her way through the crowd.

"One month from today." That's all she said and the whole group stopped talking and faced her, including Spinelli.

"What?"

"I want to marry you one month from today."


	17. New VideoPromo Up!

Another video is up and more to come hopefully, if you go to my YouTube account, SandM1827, the videos for my fanfiction are located under Playlist and under video log. Next time I make a video I'll just post a chap saying new video and you know where to find it. Please comment the video to let me know what you think.

This new video is a promo for a chapter that's coming up, I promise to have one up soon, I've been sick and trying to get my house back in order.


	18. 16 When the Walls Come Tumbling Down

Chapter 16 – When the Walls Come Tumbling Down

"Erin Spinelli and Samantha McCall get up!" Carly screamed in to apartment, they'd stayed together that night, they had to, it was tradition, in fact all the women had decided to have a sleep over.

"Fuck me Carly what in the hell are you doing?" Erin asked as she almost jumped out of her skin when Carly's voice had boomed into the room, waking everyone from their slumber.

"It is your wedding day, get up." Carly had decided that Erin and Spinelli should get married at the Nurses ball and then roped Sam and Jason into a double wedding with them.

"Wake me up when it's over." Sam said as she rolled back over, it was Diane's idea to get them drunk so they could get to sleep early, they knew then that it'd been a bad idea but they'd done it anyway, because you don't say no to Diane.

"Both of you get up its time to make yourselves presentable for my best friend and one of his best friends." Carly said trying to pull the two women up.

"Carly my wedding wasn't even supposed to be this week, you just decided it was so a wedding a nurses ball would be at the opening of your and Jax's new hotel, which by the way shouldn't a Nurses Ball be at the hospital?" Erin asked as she buried her head into the pillow.

"I just wanted you guys to get married as soon as possible."

"Why the guys already knocked us up more the once."

"Exactly these weddings are long over do."

"Girls just get up or she's going to sit there arguing with you until you do." Alexis chimed as she woke her daughters.

"Alright we're up."

* * *

"Dad, Gramps, wake up." Brody said as he pushed at his father and Uncle Jason.

"Brody I have told you over and over not to call me Gramps, or Grandpa." Jason said as he sat up. "What the hell happened?"

"You mean other than your drunken rendition of Def Leppards version of Rock On last night? Nothing, but you know I always thought you'd be a mean drunk and dad would be the singer but dad was kinda quiet and you were rockin' the tunes dude." Brody replied to his hung over uncle, his father was still passed out on the floor.

"I didn't sing."

"Oh yes you did Uncle Jason." Michael said as he came out of the bathroom. "I was very surprised by your talents, you should sing tonight at the nurses ball since your voice is good."

"Don't tell your mother that Michael." If Carly found out he could sing she'd open another club just so he can sing at it all the time.

* * *

"Sonny this is Jason, Sam, Spinelli and Erin's wedding, now if this goes on like a normal wedding where your invited something bad's gonna happen –"

"Carly don't, the wedding will be fine, nothings gonna happen." Sonny said trying to calm down his ex-wife.

"Sonny I'm warning you if anything mob related, any guns, knives, or explosions go off during this, I will kill you, because Jason is my best friends and he deserves this wedding for everything he'd done for us, so does Spinelli he's saved your ass a lot over the years to, along with Sam and Erin with their PI business." Carly knew Sonny had gone to Sam and Erin to go undercover in shady deals, sometimes Jason and Spinelli didn't even know about it.

"You're trying to tell her that there's not a mob war brewing." Alexis chimed in as she walked into the conversation. "It's not a lie Carly and I have had our problems over the years but Sam is my daughter and she's in love with Jason and after all they've been through they deserve this and so do their children."

"Nothing will happen."

* * *

"Hey you." Speed said as he walked into Erin's dressing room. "You look beautiful."

"Hey, thanks." She smiled at him. "Much different then what I wore to our wedding." She'd been thinking about their wedding a lot lately, this wedding and that one were very different already.

"To our wedding you wore ripped jeans and a beater tank, not to mention your sexy black boots."

"You couldn't remember that, you were three sheets to the wind."

"I remember everything about that day, I wasn't that smashed and neither were you, I think we just used that as an excuse, I think we both wanted to get married, just didn't want to admit it." Speed replied as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"Maybe, now I am marrying your brother."

"Your happy with him."

"Yeah I am, so what about you? When are you gonna settle down with some nice girl?"

"When I find one, what about you? Wanna ditch this wedding get hitched to me again?"

"Not a chance." She said as she laughed at him.

"Come on we were good together." He looked down then got a serious look on his face. "You were happy once with me?"

"Yes I was." She kissed his forehead. "I was very happy with you but we weren't suppose to make it work sweetheart, it time has taught me anything it's that you are meant to be my one time lover and my all time best friend."

"Oh we were lovers more than once."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes I do."

* * *

"I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan and Mr. and Mrs. Damian Spinelli." Carly said as the nurses ball kicked off with a bang. Literally.

An explosion sounded through the newly built hotel, screams could be heard across town. The families and couples in the buildings were separated, the fire burned hot and everyone tasted the silver of fear in their mouths.

"Sam!" Jason screamed out into the room, they'd been they'd been separated in the blast. "Sam!"

"Jason!" A woman's voice cried out as the figure walked toward Jason. "Jason."

"Carly." He hugged his best friend tight. "You need to get to the roof."

"What why?"

"Because we're on the tenth floor, you wont make it down stairs by the time the floor collapses, they'll be evacuating by helicopter on the roof you know that, we've been through enough explosions and fires to know that."

"I'm not leaving with my kids and you."

"I have to find Sam and my kids."

"Daddy!" Piper yelled as she hugged her father tightly. "Where's mom?"

"I don't know baby, where your brother?"

"He's with Morgan, so is October, Jett, Kaylee and Sadie." She said as she looked at her aunt Carly. "Kaylee's arm might be broken and I think Morgans hurt, he's got blood on his shirt and he's hunched over."

"Oh god." Carly tried to run to her son but Jason grabbed her arm. "Jason I have to get to my kids, if you find Michael you have to tell him to get to the roof."

"Take Piper with you." Jason said as he pushed his daughter to Carly.

"I want to stay with you, and find Mom."

"I will find your mother; you need to go with Carly while I look for your mom, Michael, Erin and Damian."

"Come on sweetie. Jase, do not let Michael get hurt."

"I promise."

Carly grabbed her nieces hand as she ran to her youngest son.

"Morgan are you alright." Carly asked as she hugged her son and then her daughters. "Are you guys ok?"

"I think my arms broke mom." Kaylee said as she held up her arm for her mother to check out.

"We'll get it checked out I promise baby. Morgan?" Carly pulled her son aside and lifted up his shirt to see his wound. "Oh god."

"Its not bad mom, I promise."

"Morgan its bad, we have to get you to the roof now. Lets go kids, all of you, your parents are gonna be fine." Carly said as she led the kids toward the stairs.

"Mom, what about Michael, Kristina and Deegan?" Morgan asked as she looked out into the burning room.

"I'm here." Michael said as he walked up with Kristina in his arms.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah but she's got a pretty bad head wound, we gotta get her to a doctor."

"To the roof." Carly said again trying to usher the kids up the stairway, many people in the building were already on the roof including Robin, Patrick and Emma and Stone.

"Jamie, Mom, Molly." Kristina muttered as she hugged her body into Michaels.

"I'll find them sweetie, I just gotta get you upstairs first." Michael said trying to calm her fears.

"Once you get up those stairs Michael you are staying up there."

"Kristina." Alexis yelled as she walked to her daughter with her youngest beside her along with her niece."

"Upstairs now!"

"Mom what about Deegan."

"Deegan is not my priority Morgan."

"He's my brother."

"Fine, I will stay and find him if you promise to get on the next flight out." Carly was out of patients by the time her son had agreed and the group had fled for the stairs. "Deegan! Deegan Zacchara-Corinthos!"

"He's already out Carly." Johnny said as he walked up to Carly. "He went up Sonny and Claudia on the first flight."

"What a surprise a disaster and Sonny's on the first flight. Where are Lulu and your kids?"

"They're on their way upstairs, she was worried about Lucky and his kids, so I stayed behind."

* * *

Two hours later most had been evacuated but five still remained trapped in the deadly blaze. Two were currently on the helicopter, waiting for the others to come up; they were to leave for five minutes.

"Damian calm down." Speed said as he tried to keep his brother in the chopper. They were both worried about Erin who was still in the building, along with Jason in Sam.

"There she is!" Damian yelled as he saw his bride being pulled by the arm reluctantly by Jason.

"Alright you don't need to pull me." Erin said as she coughed up more smoke.

"Get on the chopper, I have to go find Sam."

"No, you get on the chopper and I will go find Sam."

"She's my wife."

"Jason you have to take care of your kids, they need one parent. I will go find Sam."

"Do not make me carry you on that plane Erin." He said turning away from her, he was so worried about his wife that he could barely think.

"Tell Damian and my kids that I love them. I apologize in advance for this." Erin said as she hit him over the head with a piece of charred wood. "I need some help getting him in the chopper!" A medic helped her pull him up into the chopper.

"Come on Erin." Damian said as he grabbed for her.

"I love you Damian, I have to go get Sam." She closed the chopper door and backed up so they could take off, once in the air she blew him a kiss.

* * *

"Erin!" Damian and Speed both screamed as she ran back into the burning building.

* * *

"Sam!" Erin screamed into the building, she ran back into the ballroom. "Sam!"

"Erin." Sam's muffled voice came from under a pile of wood. "Erin."

"Oh god Sam." Erin ran to her. "Don't worry I'm gonna get you out. I'm gonna lift this and when I do I need you to get out from under it quick, can you do that?"

"Yeah I think so." Sam didn't know how badly she hurt she just knew her whole body felt as if it were all bruised and swollen.

"Alright, on three." Erin took a deep breath and braced herself. "One….two….three!" She lifted the pile up as high as she could as Sam rolled out.

"Thank you!" Sam said as she hugged Erin. "Where are Jason and Spinelli?"

"They got out on the last chopper, I really didn't give Jason a choice I kind of hit him." Erin almost laughed at the expression on Sam's face. "Well calmly explaining to him that he had to live for your kids in case you died didn't work and I didn't have enough time to argue with him."

"We'll talk about this later." Sam said as she looked around the building. "We gotta get out of here, I think we can get out through the east ballroom right, the waterfronts over their we can jump from the balcony and land in the water….in theory, right?"

"Right, the east ballrooms not to far but hell why did Carly build 3 ballrooms for?"

"I don't know, let's go."

The girls started their journey through the debris when another explosion sounded and the ceiling and floor all crashed down around them.

* * *

Jason, Damian and Speed were in the hospital, their kids were surrounding them along with Carly, Jax's and their kids. They were all waiting for Erin and Sam to get back. Alexis was sitting beside her children and grandchildren, everyone was worried, and they had a bigger reason to when Mac walked into the room.

"Jason, Damian, I'm sorry, the building collapsed and the examiners found remains of two females, everyone on the list were evacuated except Sam and Erin. I'm very sorry."


	19. Chapter 17 Mourning the Promise

Chapter 17 – "Mourning the Promise"

"Dad?" Brody said as he walked into his father's room, today was the worst day of his life, he'd just lost his mother and his aunt and alls he wanted to do was be with his father. "Dad?"

"I'm here." Damian said as he walked out from the bathroom in his suit. "You're not dressed."

"I don't think I'm gonna go the funeral." The younger man replied as he sat down on the bed. "If I go to the funeral, and I see everyone crying and I see the pictures of Mom and Aunt Sam then that means there really gone and I'm not ready to accept that."

"Accepting it doesn't mean your letting them go." He himself couldn't accept the things he just said but he had to be strong for his children. "Have you spoken to your sister today?" October had decided to spend the night with her father the night before, and as hurt as Spinelli was because he thought of her as his own, he felt that that was the right thing to do.

"Yeah she and uncle Speed will be here in a little while, Jett's getting ready."

"How are you doing?"

"I don't know." With that Brody walked out of the room, all he wanted to do was walk out the door and run as far as he could until his mother came back, but he knew she wouldn't.

* * *

"Oh Jase." Carly said as she walked into the penthouse. "I'm so sorry." She hugged her old friend as tight as she could.

"How's Morgan?" The last thing Jason wanted to think about was the impending funeral; he'd been to too many over the past years all's he ever wanted was to not live through a funeral for his wife or children.

"He's ok, their releasing him today so he'll be at the funeral, he's really worried about you." She loved how much Morgan had turned out like Jason, and nothing like Sonny. He had such a caring nature to him.

"He should be taking it easy, he could've died."

"But he didn't, but his aunt and friend did, and now he wants to be there for his uncle Jason, we all do, we all want to be there for you and Spinelli and the kids, you've all lost so much. " She took Jason's hands in hers as she sat beside him. "Jason I know me and Sam didn't get off to a good start and we've fought a lot, we almost destroyed Jakes, but the past few years we've gotten to the point where we were good friends, and we forgave each other for every we did, and I love that we got the chance to forgive each other before it was too late. Now you have to forgive yourself, what happened was not your fault."

"I should've saved her." Tears came to Jason's eyes as he remembered that night.

"Erin didn't really give you a choice but to go."

"I should've saved them both; I shouldn't have let Erin get hurt. If I hadn't then Spinelli and his children wouldn't be grieving."

"She hit you over the head Jason. She knew that if something happened to you and Sam both died that your children would be left orphaned and she wouldn't do that to your kids and she knew that you and Spinelli could help each other raise your children. "

"I miss Sam and I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

* * *

"I miss Mama." October said as she hugged her father tightly. "I miss her so much daddy."

"I know baby." Speed said as he held onto his daughter. "I do to." He stroked the younger woman's hair before the doorbell rang. "Why don't you go see who's at the door ok?"

"Ok." October wiped away her tears as she walked down the stairs.

"Your still here with her aren't you?" Speed asked into the air, implying that Erin was still their watching over their daughter. "You're guiding her." That's all Speed could ask of his old flame, was to guide their daughter for the rest of her life, he knew she would, she always guided the people she cared about, whether they wanted to be guided or not.

"Daddy its uncle Ryan and aunt Theresa."

* * *

"Alexis." Diane walked over to her old friend and hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry."

"About what Sam dying or the fact that my grandchildren no long have a mother?" Alexis new she was being difficult but she couldn't wrap her head around everything.

"All of it." Diane had left the house early today so that she could be with Alexis; Max was currently getting their daughter Trixie ready for the funeral.

"I blame Jason, he should have saved her."

"Oh Alexis you don't blame Jason, he loved her, and Erin hit him over the head, he couldn't save her. Two strong-willed, beautiful women –mothers lost their lives that night and it's not Jason's fault, it's not Damian's fault….its Sonny's fault." She and Alexis both knew that it was Sonny's enemies that had destroyed the hotel that had taken the life of two women. "They knew he was going to be there, that his family was going to be there, the people not related to Sonny were just innocent bystanders. Now you have to work on grieving and I have to figure out a defense for Jason for when he kills Sonny."

"Jason will never kill Sonny."

"He did a lot to get out of the business after Sam had Piper, to keep his family safe, now Sam is gone and Jason will be afraid that his children will be next, he'll extract vengeance on Sonny."

"I hope he does. I know he's Kristina's biological father but he got my oldest daughter killed, and I will never give him for that."

* * *

"Deegan are you ready for the funeral?" Sonny asked as he walked into the living room where his son is at.

"Yeah, Kristina's in the kitchen waiting for you."

"Thanks." Sonny walked into the kitchen and as soon as the door closed he felt the pain in his cheek from his daughters slap.

"You killed my sister." Kristina couldn't contain the anger she felt, all her sadness that was built up and he farther was the one person she felt good about taking it out on.

"I didn't set the bombs in that explosion."

"You knew that if you were there then you would be retaliated against and Sam and Erin lost their lives because you were being selfish, you should have told Jason that you were in the middle of a mob war so he could have told you not to come but instead you got people killed, Morgan could have died himself, did you ever think about that? You own son?"

"I was at the hospital I know what could have happened to Morgan."

"I'm done with you, ok. Me and Wyatt are leaving and we're not coming back."

"You and Wyatt? Why are you leaving town with Erin's brother Wyatt?"

"Because everything to much for both of us, we both lost our sisters, we both want to leave and we're going to. I've been seeing him for months Dad, we didn't tell anybody because we knew you'd blow your top because of the age difference even though its only a few years." She didn't care anymore if anyone knew, too much had happened, too much had been lost, and now they were leaving, they would change their names and not be anywhere near the Corinthos Organization ever again.

* * *

"Jason." Nikolas said as he walked into the penthouse.

"The kids aren't here, they went to Kelly's to get something for breakfast before the service." Jason said as he fixed his tie, he wasn't hungry, he couldn't even think about eating now or ever again, alls he wanted to do was sleep.

"I actually came to see you." Nikolas was a big part of Piper, Jakes and Sawyers life and they were close with his son Spencer but right now he needed to talk to Jason about his cousin. "I know after Emily died that I blamed you, and I apologize for that, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that Sam is gone. I know what its like to lose the person you love the most. That night at Windermere I was going to kill myself, I put the gun to my chest and I was going to pull the trigger but then I remembered Spencer, and I knew Emily would want me to live because of him and I just wanted to tell you to remember that you have three kids that love you and that loved their mother, and they need you right now."

* * *

The funeral home was full of people, friends and family from out of state. Sam and Erin would be buried next to Sam's brother Danny and her daughter Lila. Jason and Spinelli sat on different pews in the front row, their children next to them. Jason took note that Erin's brother Rafe was sitting directly behind Spinelli with a helping hand on his shoulder. Many members of Damian and Erin's extended families were there. Jason also noticed the helping hand on his shoulder, the hand of his mother, she was behind him and she whispered how sorry she was that he'd lost his wife.

As Spinelli sat in the pews with his children he was trying to think about anything but the picture of his wife and Sam sitting at the front of the room. He thought about how Ryan and Theresa's daughter was Brody's age and how Brody had hugged his uncle and aunt so tightly, Erin had taken the kids back to Chino every summer to visit their family. When Spinelli looked to his side he spotted his brother, who's eyes, unlike his, were fixated on the picture with such hurt in his eyes, he knew his brother had loved Erin to, they had been married once and they were best friends. They reminded Damian so much of Carly and Jason, two people who had once been a couple but found they were much better friends, solving each other's problems. Surprisingly Spinelli was never jealous of that relationship, he cherished it.

As the rest of the guests poured in the service started and it wasn't long before tears were streaming down the guests face. It was the moment that everyone realized, though not accepted yet, that two women they all loved were gone.

* * *

NEW VIDEO UP - As I said in a previous chapter my you tube Channel is SandM1827 thats where you'll find the video for this chapter.


	20. Chapter 18 Please Remember

Chapter 18 "Please Remember"

"Brody?" Jamie asked as she walked out onto the balcony where he was standing. "Baby are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He didn't look up from the view of the fallen hotel. "Carly and Jax said they're gonna get it cleaned up as soon as possible so no one has to look at it, to remember what happened there." He looked over at his girlfriend. "Doesn't that mean they want to forget Mom and Aunt Sam?"

"No baby of course not." She kissed him. "They just want to forget the tragedy that caused their death." She wrapped her arms around him tightly, trying to give the strength she had to him so he could get through this.

"You know when me and my mom first moved here she wasn't sure of herself, wasn't sure if she should raise me here. She knew the crime rate was high and that something could happen to me. She didn't realize something could happen to her." His eyes welled up with tears as he remembered his first birthday here.

"_Brody….Brody Damian-Rafael O'Neal." The familiar female voice whispered as the bed shifted against the added weight._

"_Mama?" The young boy said as his heavy eyes opened to see his mother with a birthday cake in her hands. _

"_Happy Birthday baby." She said smiling as she set the cake down on the bed next to her son._

"_I thought we were having cake tonight with Daddy and uncle Stone Cold and aunt Sam?" The young boy asked, wondering why his mother would bring this to him now, not that he was complaining. _

"_Well this is your first birthday with your dad and birthdays are our thing you know, I mean yeah your aunts and uncles would come over but they were still our thing and Mommy doesn't want to lose that." _

"_I love you Mama." The little boy said as he hugged his mother tightly. _

"Shit Jamie I gotta go, I just have to get out of here." He walked out leaving her in his bed, he knew she wouldn't follow him, she knew his moods, and she knew he had to be alone with his memories right now.

* * *

"_Hey Brody, your mom and dad got something to show you outside." Jason said to his young nephew._

"_What is it?" The young man said as he followed Jason down the stairs, it was 6am, he thought since it was his birthday he'd get to sleep in, he was wrong. _

"_See for yourself." Jason said as they stepped outside._

"_What the fu-" _

"_Language." Erin and Sam both said as they interrupted Brody._

"_You bought me a…." Brody eyes were fixated on the old beat up mustang in front of him, he didn't care that it needed work, he knew he and Jason could fix it up, they'd fixed up plenty of bikes together, that was their thing to do together. "You bought me a car!" The new sixteen year old screamed as he hugged hi s parents. "Thank you!"_

"_Your welcome baby, but just so you know I get to drive it first." Erin said as she ran and jumped in the front seat. _

"_What? That's so messed up." Brody said as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Its my birthday its my birthday present and I cant even drive it first?"_

"_Course not buyer of the product gets first dibs." She said smiling as she started the car. "Now sit back and let me show you how people who aren't my son drive this car." She said as she peeled out of the drive way. "Then we'll go over how your going to drive it abiding by every single traffic law."_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Hey Brody- Oh my god." Erin said as she walked into the kitchen of her old home to see her son in the middle of a romp in the sheets with Ryan and Theresa's daughter Avery, during their yearly visit to California_

"_Mom a little privacy." Brody said as he covered himself and Avery up. _

"_Excuse me but check-out was three hours ago and we need to clean the room, also it's a kitchen you ninny."_

"_Aunt Erin, your not gonna tell me parents about this are you?" Avery said as she pulled back on her clothes. _

"_I should, but if I do your father will kill Brody and I can't let him do that." _

_

* * *

  
_

_Brody looked out at the crowd, it was Graduation day and everyone was happy. As he looked out at friends of his that were to graduating he say common looks of excitement and fear of entering out into the world. As he took as step back for a moment to look at the bright faces of parents and relatives on person's face shined more than the others, his mother. She was glowing with great pride and sadness, though he wasn't leaving town, he knew she thought he was leaving her, that would never happen. _

_After all the names were called Brody walked through the mess of people until he got to the one woman in his life he knew he could always count on. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as if she was afraid to let go._

"_I am so proud of you my baby." She whispered to his ear through tears, normally she wasn't so emotionally but today she couldn't help herself. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."_

_

* * *

  
_

_He stood in the middle of the blaze of the burning hotel room, his mother was on the other side of the room her arms reached out for him, but every step he took forward she got farther away._

"_Mom." He started to run to her as the blaze grew stronger. _

"_My baby boy." Erin said as she held her hands out to him, just as she'd said and done many times before, when he finally reached her. _

"_Mama." He smiled to pull her into a hug but instead the floor collapsed around her and she was lost in the blaze. "MOM!"_

_

* * *

  
_

"MOM!" Brody screamed out as he awoke from his slumber to find a woman trying to wake him from his slumber. "Who are you?" He knew he shouldn't have put it in that tone but he was so angry that his happy memories had been invaded by a horrific dream.

"I'm sorry." The woman with goldish brown hair and whiskey colored eyes said as she sat beside him. "I know I haven't been to Port Charles in a very long time but I can't imagine that the crime rates much different than from when I lived here, it's still not safe to fall asleep on a bench at the docks."

"Thanks for the advice." He replied, his head hurt like hell, he didn't know if it was a hangover or a migraine, he couldn't remember past his dreams.

"Are you ok? You screamed pretty loud."

"I'm fine, just things going on, nothing to tell a stranger."

"Ok how about we introduce ourselves?"

* * *

After talking shortly on the docks the woman had invited him back to his club, which was closed down for the night, to have a drink, she kindly accepted. They decided against talking divulging their problems to each other and instead decided to take shots and when the alcohol couldn't numb the pain anymore, he'd kissed her.

Currently they were on the floor, legs intertwined, bodies melding as one, lost in the madness of passion, nothing could pull them away from this moment.

* * *

Damian sat beside his brother at the church, they hadn't seen each other much since the funeral the other day but somehow, as if by fate, they ended up coming to the church at the exact same time.

"I'm not gonna ask how you are." Speed said as he looked straight ahead at the cross in the front of the church.

"Tell me about her." Spinelli said, his words choked as a tear ran down his face.

"What?" His head shot toward is younger sibling, he couldn't imagine that he knew more about Erin then his brother did.

"Tell me about her life, after I left."

"I remember…." Speed started as he looked back up to the cross. "I remember going to the hospital when Brody was born, a friend had called and told me she was in the hospital…."

_His heart pounded as he walked into Erin's hospital room, he didn't know what to expect, he sure didn't expect to see her holding a small blue bundle of joy. _

"_Damian said that you had a miscarriage."_

"_Speed you can't tell him." _

"_He's my brother, I can't not." He started for the door when a cup of water was thrown at him, he turned back and saw her with tears streaming down her face._

"_If you tell him, he'll hate me, and he'll feel loyalty to come back and take care of his child. He'll leave school and be stuck in this hell hole for the rest of his life, you know that, you know him. I cant let him do that. It's not ok for him."_

"_But its ok for you? And your son?" His heart softened as he walked closer to the bed._

"_Speed, I will get my son out of here, one way or another, but no one will ever get out if we keep taking steps back. You want him to be happy, so do I, he's not ready to be a father, he's happy where he is, you saw him."_

"_I wont tell." He couldn't bring his brother back to this place, not after everything that'd happened to him._

"_Do you wanna hold him?" Erin said as she noticed he couldn't stop looking at the child in her arms._

"_Yeah." He slowly picked the newborn up from his mothers arms and cradled him in his arms. "Hi little guy. What's his name?"_

"_Brody."_

"I didn't see her much after that, I mean I stuck around for a few weeks then it was back to my normal routine, but I showed up at birthday parties and holidays so I could see Brody." He closed his eyes as another memory entered his head. "I remember after she left Owen, she was at her Grandmother's house, she was in her room, I know it'd been years since she'd been in that room, she couldn't bring herself to go in it….not after she told you to leave, but the stuff with Owen…it made her go up there. I remember that I saw her just staring at the pictures of you guys that were on the mirror, no one had taken them down, she looked so distraught."

"_Erin…" Speed said quietly as he walked into the bedroom. "Are you ok?" _

"_I suppose." She turned to give him a slight smile. "I didn't think my bedroom would still be here."_

"_You know your Grams, she'd never take it down, it's her way of telling you that you'll always have a home here." He said as he sat down on her bed. _

"_I guess so." She sat beside him. _

"_Whats going on in that head of yours?" He said teasing her by poking her forehead._

"_To much, and nothing at all." She said smiling. "In a way I missed it in this room, at the same time, there are so many memories, bad memories and good, doesn't matter which they are, I want to forget them all."_

"_No you don't." He hugged her slightly. "I remember when you and Damian were preteens, and you both had been hurt really badly….again…and I was talking to you and explaining that life wasn't always bad, that life was great, it was amazing, everyone had one reason to hope, to hold onto, nothing could knock us down to keep us their, not even death. I told you that no matter what happened it would make your life better for it, no matter what you lost."_

"_Did you tell us…." She stopped herself to take a breath, the lump in her throat growing more. "Did you tell us that Jack and Damian were going to be raped, that Colt was going to die, that we were doomed put our own kids through what we went through."_

" _You're not putting Brody through what you went through-"_

"_He got hit, by my boyfriend Speed." She got up and walked to the window to look down at her little boy playing with Jack in the back yard. "I have become my mother." She jumped when Speed twisted her around violently. _

"_You are not your mother, she stayed with the men that beat and raped you, she didn't and still doesn't give two shits about you. You got out babe, you got out before he could really hurt Brody, I see how you are with him, you love him so much that you'd lay your life down, not because you have to or because of some obligation but because you love him with everything you have." Speed looked into her eyes and saw something change, something change for both of them. They both new that the kiss was coming they just weren't prepared for what would follow._

"That's how you two ended up together?" Damian said as he looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I think we started out as outlets for each other's sorrows. I remember the night we were suppose to go out on our first date, but I doubt you wanna hear about your wife with another man let alone your brother –"

"Tell me."

"Ok."

_He walked up to the door, nervous and ashamed, he wanted to be on this date so bad but at the same time he felt like he was betraying his brother. That shame went away when he saw the look on her face as she opened the door. _

"_I cant go out tonight." She said as she invited him inside._

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Brody has a fever, I cant leave him." She never left Brody when he was sick, she hated leaving him at all. _

"_I cant stay."_

"_I don't know –" _

"_Mama." The young boy whimpered from his upstairs bedroom. "Excuse me." She walked upstairs, he couldn't help but follow, he watched her as she held her young son in her arms. _

"Why didn't she have her grandmother, Theresa or Blyth watch Brody? She gave up a date because he had a small fever?" If she was still here he'd understand but she wasn't and he didn't even understand getting up in the morning.

"Because that's what a mother does. She got what she always wanted then, remembers when we were kids and she said alls she ever wanted to live by her rules, to be able to survive. She was, she was standing on her own two feet like she wanted to, she had the whole world on her shoulders, but I think knowing that she was on her own two feet and that her son would grow up to be someone great, that kept her going every day, that brought her back to you, where she belonged."

* * *

The windswept her soft brown hair from her face. She regretted coming back, even more she regretted the emotionless sex she'd just has on the bar room floor with a complete stranger. She felt that it'd been too long, that too much had happened that her past couldn't meet her new life, her new self. She felt the pain come back to her tender heart, every little thing that had happened in her new life had caused her such pain. She remembered when her captor had taken her, after the drugs had worn off in the morgue, he'd made her watch her own funeral, she saw the tears on her families faces', the way her mother's heart was ripped apart by her sisters word. In a way she could understand but at the time she felt terrible.

Now she felt nothing, the last years had been hell. She had thought over all the possibilities of what she could have possibly done to deserve that horrible fate. Was she too happy with the life she'd had, that it had to be taken from her? Maybe it was payback for locking Sage away while there was a killer on the loose? She'd thought she'd repented for her sins, maybe that wasn't enough.

And here she was, back where she'd started, standing in the place where her life had ended. She'd looked around town for a while, she'd seen that her old place of work, and a newly burnt down hotel. She'd seen the hospital from a distance, it looked so different then she remembered, knowing Port Charles the way she did she knew it was probably a disaster that ripped General Hospital apart. No doubt her ex-husbands family had fitted most of the bill for that remodel.

She wondered what they'd think when they saw her, she wondered if her sister would scream and hug her, she wondered if her step-father would have tears in his eyes. She wondered if they'd welcome her back with open arms after they found out about the things that had happened in the past fifteen years.

She was here alone, but wouldn't be for much longer, she'd called a friend, one she knew would overwhelm her but one she knew she could trust, she could hear footsteps behind her, she wasn't scared, she'd learned to defend herself long ago, she didn't have a choice. When she turned around she felt relief wash over her, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Hi Spinelli."

"Wise Georgie."


	21. Chapter 19 Rest in Peace

*~* New PROMO UPLOADED ON YOUTUBE*~*

Chapter 19 "Rest in Peace"

"Wise Georgie! You're alive?" Spinelli's head to a tail spin just thin, he was astonished that his old friend could be alive, it'd been so long since her death it didn't seem possible.

"Lets sit down." She said as she led him toward the bench. "I know you thought I was dead, Diego made me watch the funeral."

"I-I found you and I watched paramedics….they said you were dead."

"Diego injected me with something, I woke up in the morgue, thankfully before they started cutting me up, Diego was there, he took me, he said that he didn't want to hurt me, he wanted Maxie but I got in his way."

"Diego was killed, why didn't you come home after that?"

"I couldn't, there were people helping him, they made me stay."

"What did they do to you?"

"Why don't we go somewhere else, I don't want to see anyone I know right now."

* * *

"Dad." Jake Morgan said as he walked into the penthouse, he hadn't seen his father since the funeral, he had his own problems to sort through.

"Hey Jake." Jason said as he came down the stairs. It was late at night and he'd just gotten Sawyer put in bed. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Jake said as he hugged his father and sat on the couch. "Sorry its so late."

"Why is it so late? We haven't seen much of each other, what s going on with you?" Jason asked, there was something different in his sons look he looked so worn out but Jason knew it went deeper then that.

"After my mom died…Sam became the main mother figure in my life and I was to young to be one of those kids to resent their stepmother. Over the years she became like a real mom to me, In ever thought twice about it my real mom would hate me for it because Lucky always said she wouldn't." He took a deep breath as he looked over at the family photo of he and Sam at his high school graduation. "Sam taught me a lot, she never treated me any differently then she treated Piper or Sawyer and I loved her, I still do, she was my mom to. I've spent the last couple nights thinking over things and I needed to talk to you. You and I are a lot of like, we don't like to show a lot of emotion, let's face it the only person you've really admitted to needing is aunt Carly and Sam. But Dad I need you, I've lost two of my mothers."

* * *

"Can I bum one?" October Spinelli said as she stepped outside and saw Jake smoking a cigarette.

"Your to young to smoke, plus this shit will give you cancer." Jake and his father had had a long talk before his father went off to bed then Jake had gotten out of the penthouse as quickly as he could.

"As that how you think of me? As a child?" October was disgusted that her crush had thought of her as nothing more than the annoying kid next door.

"God no, your most definitely not a child." He dropped his cigarette and walked closer to her, looking her form up and down. "You're a woman and a damn beautiful one at that." He swooped in and kissed her before pulling back quickly.

Electricity pulsed between the two conjoined lips, Jake pushed his body closer to hers, shoving her against the wall, the only thing they could feel was passion. As the kiss ended Jake pulled back quickly, wiping his lips.

"Shit." He punched the wall before rubbing his eyes. "I'm so fucking stupid."

"What's wrong?" October had seen Jake angrier then this but it still made her uncomfortable. "Jake…"

"I shouldn't have kissed you, that was wrong of me and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you that way."

"It was just a kiss and you didn't take advantage of me, if you noticed I wasn't exactly pulling away." October replied as she put her hands on his shoulder.

"October…I don't know what I did that for- ok I did, I've been wanting to do that for a long time but I don't think it's the right time to be starting up something right now."

"I agree it's the wrong time, we both lost people that were very important to us." October turned away from him. "But I do hope this means we can actually become closer friends, we've never really friends but we also haven't been strangers."

"I hope so to." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You do know if your dad ever found out about that kiss that had we would shoot me dead on the spot." He always knew Speed was a good guy, but when it came to his daughter the nice guy went out the window quicker than a bat out of hell.

"So he doesn't have to." She turned around to face him. "Would you come somewhere with me?"

"Where do you wanna go?"

"To the hotel, where my mother and Sam died. It's ok if you don't want to but I feel like that's the only way I'll really believe that she's really gone, the only way that I can let her go."

"I understand, trust me." He tucked a piece of hair back behind her ear. "I wanna go with you."

* * *

"Hey Morgan." Jamie said as she sat walked into the kitchen of his restaurant.

"Hey Jamie, you're a sight for sore eyes." He and Jamie had become instant friends when she came to town.

"Yeah I know I haven't been around much, I'm sorry." She said as she sat on the counter beside him.

"Marriage giving you trouble?" Morgan said, he was the only one who knew about her and Brody's drunken trip to Atlanta two months that ended in a marriage.

"No, I guess not, that's actually the last thing on my mind, even if Brody took off last night and didn't come home." She looked at the wall in front of her. I keep thinking about Sam and Jason, Erin and Spinelli, they never got happy endings."

"You know uncle Jason and Sam were suppose to get married a long time ago. My mom said that the night Damien found out about Brody was the night of Sam and Jason's engagement party, but they waited so long to get married because they didn't need marriage to make them husband and wife." Morgan said as he handed his old friend a glass of wine. "I know your problem is partially you and Brody."

"Did you think me and Brody made a mistake, getting married so young?"

"I think you got married to quick, you were still in the thrills of young love and you both wanted to show it to the world only to have it kept a secret because it was a quickie wedding that your families would severely disapprove of because they'd say you were to young." He took her hand in hers. "I think that you should have waited, but when I tried to tell you I couldn't, you two were an unstoppable force."

"We were…what are we now?"

"A couple trying to make it through a hard time, he lost his mother honey, and you lost your cousin." He kissed her forehead. "You just gotta keep trying baby girl, don't give up on Brody just yet, he might surprise you. Now I think I'm gonna make you dinner, we're gonna talk so more, about your cousin because I think you've been taking care of your aunt and Brody so much facing during this time that you need a shoulder to cry on."

* * *

"Thank you."

"They've already started to clean up." October said as she walked through the debris.

"Yeah Carly and Jax don't want anyone to have to see it. "He watched October walked farther into the hotel. "Be careful ok, to many people have been hurt here, you don't need to be to."

"I thought if I came here that I could feel my mom, I miss her so much." She could feel the tears welling up but she didn't want them to fall. "Standing here I can imagine how scared they were."

"Your mom is a hero to me; she brought my dad back to me." He would always be grateful for that, he couldn't imagine losing both his mothers and his father.

"She was always saving people. Did you know after I was born she almost died trying to protect my grandmother."

"I heard."

"I remember she told me that Anna Devane showed up that day and told her that if my mom kept risking her life for the people she cared about then one day she was going to leave us for heaven sooner then she should."

"Its funny how Sam and Erin were alike, always risking themselves for other people." He looked around the hotel. "You know she almost went to jail for Damian, well not really, she broke into the FBI office and got rid of all this evidence against him when he was about to go to jail for treason. Damian told me that story when I was in middle school."

"He's told that to me to. You know my heart breaks for him and for your dad, they both lost the loves of their lives. Even my dad you know he loved my mom to, even if they got divorced, they remind me of Carly and your dad."

"I know, they have the same kind of weird relationship."

"I miss my mom." Erin said into the hotel room.

"I miss both of my moms."

* * *

"Damien?" The female voice cried out as she awoke from her slumber, her body felt bruised and battered, her left arm and her stomach felt worse, she didn't know what she was laying on but she knew it wasn't a bed or a couch.

"Erin honey its Sam, can you hear me?" Sam had been worried about Erin for days, since she pulled her out of the water and on to the small uninhabited island.

"Sam, what happened?" The younger woman asked as she sat up.

"Weddings, explosions and fire, the usual Port Charles madness." Sam said as she hugged Erin. "You've been out for days, I didn't know what was going on with you, I know you got a few broken rips and a broken wrist."

"Yeah I feel like hell, how are you?"

"I'm ok, I'm more worried about the baby." Sam didn't even think before she spoke, the words just came spilling out.

"Baby? Your pregnant?"

"I found out before the wedding, I haven't even had the chance to tell Jason." She looked out at the ocean water.

"Jeez you guys are having another baby, I mean I don't mean to be rude but you guys got one kid in high school and one who got out of it and then another that'll be going off to middle school in a few years. Are you guys sure you'll be able to do this?"

"We're not that old but thanks, and no I'm not sure." Sam didn't think her age would be a problem but all those times Brody had called Jason grandpa were starting to sink in. "But I know I want this baby."

"I hope the baby's ok, and I hope we can get off this island soon because I really don't want to be the one to deliver it, I didn't even like delivering my own kids."

"Yeah you remember Jett's birth?" Sam laughed at the memory.

"God yes, how could I forget I was in a damn hotel room because the stupid car broke down when we were coming back from Spinelli's grandmothers house."

"You think someone will find us?"

"If they don't we're to damn stubborn to just sit by and wait to die, I'm sure we'll find a way off this island."


	22. Chapter 20 From Where You Are

Chapter 20 "From Where You Are"

"Spinelli you here?" Jason asked as he walked into the younger mans penthouse. He expected the place to be a mess, but it wasn't, it still looked as if Erin had just cleaned it, that in itself almost broke Jason's heart. Instead of walking back out the door like he planned to, he walked into the kitchen; Spinelli was probably drowning his grief in orange soda and barbecue chips. "Spinelli?" He swung open the kitchen door and to say he was surprised was an understatement at the woman he saw in the kitchen.

"Jason." Georgie hadn't wanted to see anybody just yet, Spinelli was hard enough, he'd let her stay the night before and she'd decided to clean up his pig sty of a house. It's when he'd come down stairs after his shower that he decided to let her in on his life troubles, that his wife had died and so had Sam. "I'm sorry about Sam."

"You're supposed to be dead, does Maxie and Mac know your alive?" Jason felt an odd sense of hope, if Georgie was alive after all these years then maybe Sam and Erin were to, but Jason didn't let himself feel that hope, it would only lead to more trouble.

"Not yet, I called Spinelli when I got in last night, I was gonna try and see Mac and Maxie….and Dillon."

"He lives in Hollywood last time I talked to Monica, he came back for your funeral but left and hasn't come back since."

"That's what Spinelli said. But I called him last night and I kind of want to see him, he said he was coming back to see me." She trusted Dillon, even after all the crap they went through she still felt a sense of safeness just thinking about him.

"Look I'm not gonna ask you a lot of questions, I just need to see Spinelli."

"Stone Cold." Spinelli had heard his name as he walked into his kitchen.

"We need to talk about how to proceed." Jason said then looked at Georgie.

"I'm gonna go and see my family." Georgie kissed Spinelli's cheek and walked out the door.

"How to proceed with what?" Spinelli was still tired, ever since Erin had died he was always tired, his son Jett was at Morgan's for the night and Spinelli spent the night pouring his heart out to Georgie.

"How to find them men who killed Sam and Erin."

* * *

"Sam, you're the boat wiz can't you just tell us our coordinates, I know we're not on a boat but can't you tell from the sun or whatever?" Erin asked as she walked down the beach with Sam.

"I don't think we're too far from Port Charles or we would have drown before washing up on shore here."

"So why hasn't anyone come to look for us?" Erin said as her legs gave out and tears streamed down her face. "They think we're dead don't they?"

"Probably." Sam said as she sat beside Erin. "But soon the police and firemen will go and look for bodies and ours wont be there."

"I just keep thinking about Brody, he's been so distant lately. You know every year he and I have a special morning birthday for him, I told him every morning on his birthday was our time, so he didn't feel like I was neglecting him because we had this whole new family, I can't help but feel that he's alone now, I know I'm being self-centered, his life has more people than just his mother."

"But you are his only mother and he will feel alone because you're not with him, just like mine will. I keep thinking about Jake, because he's already lost a mother and it kills me to think that he's mourning another one."

"You think Brody and Jamie know that we know they got married?"

"No they're still making it out to be some big secret." Sam said laughing. Sam, Carly and Erin had gotten it all out of Morgan one night, of course he was drunk at the time so he didn't remember telling them, Morgan would never let defy a friend's trust sober.

"Should we tell them we know when we get home?"

"No we'll let them sweat it out."

"I wish I could go home and be with Damian and my babies." She sighed as she thought of her kids, Brody and his bride, October on the cusp of becoming an adult and Jett who would soon be needing a talk that she knew Damian wouldn't give.

"You do know your daughters gotta think for Jake right?"

"I've noticed her notice him, I just hope Speed doesn't notice or your son will be a dead man."

"We will find a way off of this island, because I will not have this child here."

* * *

Georgie's steps were slow as she walked onto the docks, she wasn't ready for this, she could barely handle her sister and father, they'd asked her to dinner and she'd went willingly, she'd met her sister's husband Matt and their children. Now she was walking to meet her old lover.

He looked so handsome, even now as he was so much older then when she'd last seen him, then again so was she. Years seemed to have been good to him, his features hadn't changed much.

"Dillon." She said as she stood infront of him, she couldn't help but smile. "Hi…"

"Hi."He said before pulling her into his arms for a hug. "It is so good to see you, to know that you weren't….god Georgie I missed you so much." Dillon held onto her as hard as he could, afraid that if he let her go he would wake up and this would all be a dream, a dream he'd had many times before.

"It's good to see you to." She pulled back from him. "Lets sit."

"How've you been? Are you married? Do you have kids? How did all this happen? Why didn't you come home sooner?" Dillon wasn't sure what questions to ask when so he decided to ask them all in one shot.

"I've been ok. I'm not married but I do have two sons, Keenan, he's seven, and Gabriel's four." She took out her wallet and showed him that pictures of her boys. "After Diego was killed he had accomplices that held me and when I finally got away it was to late for me to come home."

"It was never to late." He hugged her again.

"What about you? How have you been? How's the career? Are you married? Do you have kids?" Georgie smiled as he pulled out his wallet just as she'd done.

"I've been alright, a lot better since your call, I was never the same after you died. My career is good, I've been doing a lot of Sundance work, nothing to big budget. I'm divorced, I have a little girl named Phoenix, she's seven." He showed her the picture.

"She looks like you she's gorgeous." Georgie smiled at him, the girl had his hair, eyes and smile. "Why didn't your marriage work out? If you don't mind me asking."

"We had a lot of problems, she didn't want to be a mother in the first place and when she got pregnant and I asked her not to have an abortion that was the end of it for her, for me it ended before that, she just wasn't you." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "How about you and your boys come out to dinner with me and my little girl this weekend, I gotta go see my family, they don't even know I'm back yet, but we should have dinner this weekend."

"That'd be nice." Her boys were currently with a nanny at a hotel outside of town.

* * *

"Coleman my man." Jake said as he and Brody stumbled into the crowded bar. "A beer my good man."

"Why aren't you at your own bar?" Coleman asked as he handed a beer to Brody. "Sorry Jake your not old enough to be served here."

"It's closed down out of respect for our dead Mamas." Brody said as he took a long swig of the beer.

"I knew both your Mama's good women, I'm sorry." Coleman could still remember when Sam and Carly had torn up the bar in a catfight all those years ago, still made him laugh. "You want me to call Jason and Spinelli to come get you two?"

"We're fine."

"Alright."

"Well if it isn't Jake Morgan and Brody Spinelli." A mid-thirties male said as he walked into the bar.

"Dante." Neither Jake nor Brody got along with Dante, no one really did, he did everything he could to make peoples lives hell.

"So how you boys doing? Still sore about your dead beat mothers? Coleman I'll take a beer."

"Sure." Coleman didn't even like Dante but he took his business. "How's your dad doing?"

"Fine. I asked you a question boys?"

"You did we didn't hear you." Jake said as he started walking to the pool table."

"You know Jakey both your mothers were sluts and Brody your mother was a whore so don't get to upset, I'm sure your dad will jump back into the sack with Maxie Brody."

With that a fight broke out, of course Dante had brought in entourage so Brody and Jake were out numbered.

"Hey brake it up!" Coleman yelled trying to pull the boys apart, when he was unsuccessful he did was he rarely did, called the cops.

By the time Lucky and Mac showed up, Brody had Dante in a chokehold using a pool cue and Jake was being held back by two of Dante's boys.

"Alright that's enough, Brody let him go." Mac said in a stern voice, he knew he would, he wasn't a bad kid. "All of you need to go get checked out at the hospital because you look like you've been hit by a truck, then go home and sober up."

"Jake, Brody I'll drive you to." He didn't ask, he just pulled the boys with him to his car. "What the hell happened in there?" Lucky asked as he drove off.

"Dante's a fucking dickhead." Jake said punching the seat in front of him. "Shoulda fucking killed him for what he said."

"What did he say?"

"He called our Elizabeth and Sam sluts and my mom a whore." Brody said as he looked out the window.

"You guys know that your moms weren't either of those things, Dante is just trying to piss you off because he was looking for a fight. I understand why you did what you did, I woulda done the same thing if someone said that about my mom. But you shouldn't do it again, and you two shouldn't be drinking and Jake you got two more years before its legal for you."

"He shouldn't have said that about my mom." Brody said, he wasn't even listening to what Lucky was saying, he was just fixated on what he wanted to do to Dante.

"Brody your mom was not a whore ok, she was a good woman, do not let this get to you."

"Let me out Lucky."

"No your going to the hospital them I'm taking you to your dads house."

"Let me the fuck out of this car!"

"I will take you into the station if you don't calm down." Lucky said sternly trying to calm the boy down.

"Let me out, I gotta go find her."

"What? Go find who?"

"My mom, I need to see her now." Brody voice was shakey and sad as he kept pounding on the dashboard.

"Brody your mom is dead, she died."

"No she's not! Why does everyone keep saying that! Let me out, I have to go find her, she's waiting for me, she needs me to come find her, no one else will."

"Brody calm down."

"We promised each other, ok, I have to go find her, she needs me to, we're all each other has."

"Brody…" Lucky looked at the younger man, he didn't even seem like he was in the same place as he and Jake; his eyes were on his hands, his whole body shaking.

* * *

Spinelli and Jason walked into the hospital, they'd gotten a call that their sons were brought in by Lucky and that Brody was in pretty bad shape.

"Hey, Jason, Spinelli."

"Hi Robin, how're the kids doing?"

"Jake's fine, couple scrapes, they were in a bar fight at Jakes. Brody's got a few broken ribs but there's something else about Brody."

"What is it?"

"He's had a breakdown, he was acting strange with Lucky in the car, saying he had to go find his mother, she wasn't dead, she was waiting for him. This can be dealt with two ways, you can take him home and hope that it'll get better in a few days, but if he does really believe that his mother isn't dead and that she's waiting for him to come get her then he probably needs to be hospitalized." Robin looked at Spinelli, giving him a few minutes to think over his decision.

"He's fine, I'll take him home."

"I don't recommend him, he's almost delirious."

"It's just grief, he misses his mother, he doesn't want her to really be gone, he'll be ok once he lets go." Damian said as he walked to his sons room.

"Jason maybe you can talk to him."

"Its his son Robin, not mine, I should go see Jake-"

"He wanted to stay with Brody."

"Ok, thank you."


	23. Chapter 21 Fix You

Chapter 21 "I Will Fix You"

"Brody come on you have to eat." Carly said as she sat beside Brody with a bowl of cereal in her hands. "You wouldn't eat for your brother or sister or father. You didn't even get your daily grandpa crack and Jason, now that worries me." Spinelli, Jason, October, Jett, Sawyer, Jake, Morgan and Jamie had all tried to get Brody to eat and he wouldn't, they were running out of ideas. "It's been three days since you got out of the hospital and you haven't eating a thing and I will sit here all day until you eat and I will tell you very embarrassing stories about your mother and fathers sex life."

"I want to see my mom." Brody said, he'd been sitting like so for three days just looking at everyone with pleading eyes. "I want to see my mom."

"Ok." Carly said as she went to the mantle and grabbed a picture of Erin and handed it to him. "There's your mom."

"No!" He shoved the picture back to Carly. "I want to see my mom in person; I need to talk to her."

"You know you can't, she's gone." Her heart broke for the young man, he was so lost and no one could find him, she wondered if anyone ever would.

"No she's not, she wouldn't leave me, she promised-"

"She's dead Brody."

"No she's not." He got up abruptly and stood in front of her, such pain and anger in his eyes. "I know they said that she was gone that they found her and Aunt Sam in that hotel but she's not gone. She's my mother and I am her son and I would feel it if she was gone." He tried to fight off the tears in his eyes. "I'm not crazy, I'm not having some breakdown, I know you all think she's dead but she's not, she's alive."

"You know when we thought Michael was dead Jason said the same thing, he and Sam kept looking for him and he was alive." She got up and hugged the younger man. "If looking for her will help you understand or give you closure then you should, but you need to prepare yourself for the fact that she could really be dead."

"I know. I don't want to tell dad or the others, you won't tell will you?"

"Course not, let me know if there's anything I can do to help, but if you don't start eating I will tell."

"I'm just not hungry."

"I know but you need to eat sweetie."

* * *

"You don't know how to make a fire out of….nothing do you?" Erin asked as she walked back to Sam.

"I can try."

"We have to get off this island we're running low on berries." They'd found berries on a bush on the island had been living off those.

"Yeah and I need to get to a doctor and get this belly all checked out." Her rubbed her still flat pregnant belly.

"Plus the kids….and husbands….family….can't imagine what they're going through."

"Alright come on, we are not prissy girls that can just sit here and wait for rescue, we're strong capable women, we're getting off this island."

* * *

"Hey Coleman." Morgan said as he walked into the bar.

"Oh no your brother, Jake, and Brody just about destroyed my bar yesterday." Coleman liked Morgan but wouldn't take round two; he didn't think the old bar could take it.

"Yeah I heard, I'm sorry, but I'm not here to start trouble, I'm offering to pay for damages on behalf of Dante."

"No need your dad and Jason already took care of it. How are Jake and Brody doing? They were both pretty out of it when they were already drunk when they showed up."

"Jake's alright, he talked to Lucky and his dad he seems ok, Brody's a little worse but doing ok."

"Alright now what are you doing here?"

"I want a beer and I thought I'd pleasure you with my company because I know you enjoy it so much."

"Yeah right, just as much as I enjoyed my brother being torn apart last night, I actually can picture how hot it was when your mom and Sam went at it all those years ago….mmm."

"Coleman fuck man that's my mom."

"Your moms hot dude."

"You're a mother fucker man." Morgan said as he started walking out.

"I'd love to fuck your mother." Coleman said laughing.

"Oh gross." Morgan did a body shake as he walked away.

* * *

"Hey Spinelli." Wyatt said as he walked into his old home.

"Wyatt your back is everything ok?" Wyatt and Kristina had left, just as Kristina had told Sonny she would, their original plan had been to leave without warning but since the death of their family members they decided that they needed to give everyone the proper goodbye.

"Jake called about Brody, he thought I could help."

"He's not here, he and Carly talked for a while and he left this morning, hasn't been back since." Damian was man enough to admit he didn't know how to deal with his son's grief.

"How are you doing?" Damian looked tired and worn, like he hadn't slept in weeks, Wyatt new this look was to be expected on a grieving husband.

"I'm fine."

"You know I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Jett in a while, why don't I take him for a few days, so you can get some rest, I'm staying at the MetroCourt."

"You don't have to do that Wyatt."

"I want to, he's my nephew and you need to rest and grieve and take care of yourself, let me do this."

"Your just like Erin, you have so much of her in you."

"We all do me, Brody, October and Jett, she raised us all and so did you. You both gave us strength to deal with things, your strength and now it's time that we band together and give you ours. You've taken care of us through this time and no we need to take care of you, it's what Erin would have done."

* * *

*Hey I know its been a little while and I'm sorry its short, I had some birthday planning to do for my moms b-day then I spent Easter with the nieces so I've been a little busy, I'll try to write and upload the next chapter as soon as I can.*

**Thank you for all the reviews, I greatly appreciate them.**


	24. Chapter 22 Homecoming Queen

********NEW VIDEO UP ON YOUTUBE****

Chapter 22 – Homecoming Queen

"It's been a year now and everyone's since moved on from the tragedies that had be fallen our usually crime filled town. People who didn't know Samantha McCall-Morgan or Erin Spinelli have since forgotten about their deaths but the people who had seen them every day, the people like me, will never forget and will not go a day without missing them." Jake Morgan read aloud the last piece of an article from the school newspaper that his younger sister had brought home. "You did a good job October." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." The one year anniversary had been hard on everyone, especially Brody, who had fought so hard this last year to prove their mother was still alive. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone about his research but she'd caught him and tried to help him, the only thing she ever wanted was for her mother to be alive.

"How are you doing?" They'd secretly dated the past two months, once they finally decided that they were both stable enough to start a relationship, they didn't want their fathers or Damian to know, they weren't ready yet.

"I'm ok, it's just hard, and I know it's hard for you to."

"Yeah it is." It got harder when he and October went for their monthly visits to the memorial for their mothers. "Do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"I can't I have to babysit Phoebe tonight." Phoebe was her niece, Brody's daughter from Georgie; everyone had just about lost it when they found out that Georgie was pregnant with Brody's child.

* * *

"_What are you trying to tell me?" Brody asked in a hushed voice, it been six weeks since his first encounter with Georgie on the pier…and at his club. Now at a charity event she took him aside._

"_I'm pregnant and it's yours, because of that night at your club." _

"_What?" Maxie said as she'd walked up, she had been eavesdropping on the conversation between her sister and Brody and hadn't liked what she heard._

"_Maxie-" Georgie had tried to silence her sister before the whole crowd found out about her predicament but it was too late._

"_You're pregnant with Brody's child, he's way too young for you."_

"_You had sex with my son?" Damian couldn't help but feel a sense of betrayal, his old friend had had a one night stand with his son….that wasn't supposed to happen, but this was Port Charles, NY…everything happened here._

"_I didn't know he was your son then Spinelli I promise and Dillon….it was before you knew I was back, before anyone knew and I'm so sorry."_

_

* * *

  
_

"So have you told your dad about your award?" She had been a straight A student her entire life, now on top of that she'd one a writing award and homecoming queen.

"No." Her father hadn't been all the interested in anything since her mother died, he didn't even work anymore, Wyatt and Kristina had come home for good and Wyatt and Jake had taken over the PI business.

"You should, I bet he'd be proud of you, I am."

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem."

* * *

"Jamie…" Brody was so relieved when she'd called and asked him to meet her at the docks. Their break up had been hard on both of them, after she found out about his infidelity she'd left him, and he knew she had that right.

"Hi Brody." Jamie gave him a small smile as she turned around, she'd spent a lot of time here on the docks, she loved watching the wave's crash against them.

"I was so happy when you called-"He went in to hug her but stopped when she threw her hands up to stop him.

"Brody don't ok, I'm not here to take you back." She looked in to her bag for the papers they both hated to look at but she didn't have a choice, she could barely look at him. "You still haven't signed them."

"Their divorce papers, I don't want to sign them."

"Brody come on." She shoved the papers into his hands. "Sign them."

"No." He dropped the packed of papers onto the ground and glared at them. "We belong together."

"No we don't, we started this relationship on a whim and got married to quick….people who belong together don't start like that."

"Sure they do my mom and Speed-"

"Didn't end up together, she was deeply in love with your father."

"But they were best friends."

"Just like Jason and Carly, two people who got started on a whim and were better off friends. We can't be together Brody, too much has happened, too much can't be erased."

"Like our baby." He watched as his wife's body froze, like he'd slapped her. Pregnancy had been hot topic after Georgie – or rather Maxie had announced his impending fatherhood to all of Port Charles.

"Yes like our baby." The baby she'd lost. She didn't cry when she found out that Georgie was pregnant with her husband's baby, in fact she laughed, she laughed at the irony. That same night she told Brody about her pregnancy, and they had planned their child's life together, in the blissfulness of parenthood. Then he'd looked at her with confusion in his eyes as Georgie's pregnancy was announced to the world.

She and Georgie were different in so many ways, including the way their bodies handled the new lives inside them. Georgie's pregnancy had gone smoothly; no complications and Phoebe had been born perfect. But Jamie's had been full of problems, and her son had been born premature. Phoebe Felicia Jones-Spinelli had been brought home on time. Aaron Colt Spinelli had died after two weeks in an incubator.

* * *

"Danielle come on, please for mommy and auntie Erin." Sam said as she tried to calm the four month old baby. She'd said she wasn't going to have the baby on that island and she didn't, they'd gotten a ride on a boat…but they'd been taken to another island and dropped off while they slept, because they didn't have any money to get them any farther.

"You want me to try Sam?" Erin asked as she woke up slightly from the nap she'd been taken, they'd take turns with the baby, she got nights and Sam got days.

"No its ok, I think I got her calmed down." She cooed at her young daughter as the baby slowly drifted off to sleep. Danielle Alexis McCall-Morgan was definitely going to give Sam a run for her money, she just hoped that the baby she'd named after her brother would get a chance to meet her father.

"It feels like forever since we've been home." She knew it had to have been just about a year. She'd missed her children's birthdays, Christmas, and god knows what else. "I want to be home with my babies." She said as she looked at Danielle.

"I know honey." Sam said as she hugged the younger woman. "I want to be home with Jase, and Sawyer, Piper and Jake, I want them to meet their baby sister.

"Sam…." Erin jumped up quickly as she heard the unfamiliar sound of a horn blowing. "Is that what I think it is."

"That's a boat."

"Are you two ok….or should I say three?" The brunette woman asked as she jumped off the boat after it had been docked.

"Look lady we've been here over a year, my friend gave birth to her daughter here….we don't have any money on us but we can pay you whatever you want if you take us home." Erin said, she would get on this womans boat one way or another.

"Don't worry about it, I'll give you a ride for free, where is home?" The woman asked as she lead them onto the boat.

"Port Charles."

"Well…looks like we're headed for the same place, I'm going back for a visit myself."

"Mom why did we stop?" A younger boy asked as he walked to his mother.

"Because these two ladies need to get home. Why don't you go back to sleep Ryder."

"Alright."

"So what are your names?" The savior had asked her two guests.

"I'm Erin Spinelli and this is Sam McCall-Morgan."

"I use to know Jason Morgan, he your husband?"

"Yeah, how did you know him?"

"I'm his ex-wife, I'm Brenda Barrett."


	25. Chapter 23ForgetWhatYou'llAlwaysRemember

Chapter 23 "Never Forget What You'll Always Remember"

"You and Jason have an interesting history." Sam said as they all climbed off the boat. "It's funny because Jason never told me much about you."

"It's something he probably likes to forget, he hated every minute of it." Brenda said smiling; she could remember her wedding to Jason perfectly, mainly because the man who married them looked at them as if they were crazy.

"It feels so good to be back home." Erin and Sam were almost in tears as they stepped off the dock. "I can't wait to see my babies."

"Erin?" He'd taken a walk on these docks every day; he never expected to see his best friend there ever again. She was standing on the docks with Sam, who was holding a beautiful baby in her hands. She looked tired and weary, cuts and scrapes surrounded her usually elegant face. He thought she was a ghost.

"Speed…" Erin couldn't help but smile at her ex-husband. She didn't know why but she felt so cautious as she walked up to him and caressed his cheek with her hand. "Hi."

"But you're supposed to be dead…."

"No I'm not, you thought I was dead but I am in no way 'supposed' to be dead when my children are still children, it's not right."

"Don't get defensive." She was protecting herself and he didn't understand why. "How did you survive?"

"Who knows." Sam said as she hugged Speed. "We woke up on an island; this is Danielle by the way." She said bouncing the young baby on her hip.

"You're a cutie." He said tickling the babies chin. "Wait – how did you have a baby on an island – you know what I don't want to know, I'm just glad you're all alive."

"Hi I'm Brenda, I use to be married to Jason – though I doubt he'd ever admit it."

"Ok….nice to meet you…" He gave the new woman a nervous smile. "Speed Spinelli."

"So you're her husband?" Brenda asked pointing to Erin.

"He's my ex-husband, I'm married to his brother…it's all very complicated."

"Not if you've lived in Port Charles before."

"True, now I'd love to catch up with you but I really want to see my children."

* * *

While Sam went home to Jason, Erin decided to find her oldest son, she knew inside herself that he needed her, now more than ever. Speed wouldn't tell her anything that had gone on, he thought that she should hear it from Brody. She knew he'd be at the bar this morning, setting up things.

He looked so worn out, that's what she first thought, he was bringing cases of beer from the back and she noticed how he was sickly skinny.

"Well well if you were my son I'd wonder why your father wasn't feeding your properly." He just about jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice and turned to face her. "Well hot damn you are my son."

"Your not real." He replied in a dead voice as he continued to cart boxes back and forth.

"I'm not real, that hurts baby." She walked slowly to her young boy, she knew if anybody had believed she was alive all this it he would. "I'm real."

"You're a hallucination, Dr. Winters said so, Robin said so. You're dead, everybody's been telling me that for a year. I thought you were still alive, I tried to look for you but I kept seeing you everywhere but you weren't real."

"Brody Damian-Rafael Spinelli I gave birth to you and as real as I was that day I am today." She grabbed his arm and he was startled and back into the wall. "Did you hallucinations touch you?"

"No…" Tears streamed down his young face, his dream was coming true, his mother was alive, but he couldn't move, his body was frozen in place, frozen in shock.

"Oh baby." She brought him into her arms and held him tight, she felt the wet stain of tears on her shoulder and her heart broke for him.

"Mama." When the realization finally sunk in he calmed himself and pulled back slowly. "Your home."

"Yes I am, and I will never leave you again."

"Does Dad know?"

"No I thought…..well I thought you'd need to see me first, felt something was wrong." She wiped stray tears from his eyes as he smiled at her.

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you." He took her upstairs to his make shift office, where the playpin was located, he had taken Phoebe to work him sometimes, just during the day when Georgie was working as well and October was in school. "This is Phoebe, your granddaughter."

"Your and Jamie." She smiled as she picked up the baby girl from the playpen. "His sweetheart, oh you're so beautiful."

"She's not Jamies, she's Georgie Jones's ." He looked down at the floor in shame.

"Georgie Jones is dead, she was killed by Diego Alcazar years ago, before I came to Port Charles, her and your father were good friends."

"She wasn't really dead, kind of like you. We saw each other on the docks one day, I didn't know who she was and we had a one night stand."

"While you were married to Jamie – yes everyone knew about the marriage." She looked back at the little girl, she wished this was his child with Jamie, she loved Jamie and she couldn't help but remember when Spinelli cheated on her with Georgie's sister Maxie.

"Mom I'm sorry, I know your disappointed in me-"

"Baby, I love you and even though I just met her, I love this beautiful little girl as well. I'm not gonna pretend to like that you cheated on your wife, but I can learn to except it and I will never resent this little one. As long as you don't expect me to stop seeing Jamie, because she's been like a daughter to me."

"I don't expect you to stop seeing her; I don't even want to stop seeing her." He sat down at his desk. "She wants a divorce."

"Can you blame her?"

"No, I betrayed her and that's unforgivable."

"That's not true." She set the baby back in the playpen and took a seat beside her son. "I'm gonna tell you something that me and your father have tried to keep secret from you kids. "Your father cheated on me with Maxie Jones-Hunter."

"What?" He couldn't believe that his father could do something like that to his mother. "When?"

"It was years ago, we didn't tell anyone. It was up to Matt Hunter and I to decide if it would be brought out in the open, but we kept it secret to protect you kids. I forgave your father after a while, because I loved him and it took a little while to trust him again but I did. You have to give Jamie some time, and this baby is gonna make it harder for her."

"I'm glad your back mom. By the way your daughter is dating Jake, but uncle Speed and uncle Jason don't know yet."

"Oh goody, like the fireworks begin."

* * *

"She's beautiful." Jason said in awe of the little girl his wife had had while stowed away on an island. "Your named her after your brother."

"Yeah." She done a lot of thinking about her brother while she and Erin were on that island, she'd missed him so much. "I've missed you so much Jase." She said as she hugged him tightly.

"Its ok, everythings gonna be ok now, I promise." He held his wife tightly in his arms. "We're a family again, you, me, Jake, Sawyer, Piper and Danielle."

"God apart of me wants you to hold me and never let go, just lock our family away so nothing bad can touch us but that's not me."

"No its not, it's a fighter, plus you'll never get Jake away from October." He growled, he didn't like his son dating his friend's daughter, he knew nothing good would come of it.

"Oh Jason, he's not gonna hurt her, he's a good kid and so is she."

"I'm just worried about what Speeds gonna do when he finds out."

"I think Speeds gotta thing for Brenda Barrett."

"Oh god….that'd be a match made in heaven."

* * *

"Erin?" Damian walked out on to the balcony of the house and saw his wife looking out onto the city. "Are you ok?"

"Little stir crazy, been stuck on an island but I was out in the open though, the water, the air. Being confined in this house….it's a little claustrophobic."

"Come back to bed, we can leave the doors open."

"No, I just need to stay out here for a little while." The fresh air felt good on her face. When she and Brody arrived home that night she was ambushed by the rest of her family and she couldn't help but feel like she didn't fit here anymore. She was so happy to see her children, but there was something about Spinelli that was different, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"You don't want to be with me?"

"Damian I just told you that I felt claustrophobic in the house, that does not mean that I don't want to be with you. I love you and I always will. But I was stuck on that island, and to come back so suddenly is – well freaky for a lack of a better word. I just need a little time."

"Sam's fine, she doesn't need time."

"Well I am not Sam!"


	26. Chapter 24 Have a Little Faith In Me

Chapter 24 "Have a Little Faith in Me"

"Mom, why do you have to go back to work? You just got home two weeks ago and Wyatt's got your cases handled." October Spinelli said as she watched her mother pour coffee into a travel mug.

"Honey, I just think everyone should get back to their normal lives, like nothing happened." She turned around and smiled at her young daughter. "I'm fine."

"You've been presumed dead for a year, I am not fine." October stormed out of the kitchen, she couldn't understand why her mother was acting the way she was.

"You ok?" Jason asked as he walked into the kitchen. "I came over to grab some coffee from you guys, plus Sam kicked me out of the house, something about me being to clingy, and that crossing the hallway wouldn't make her disappear."

"Yeah I'm fine, Octobers mad at me; she doesn't understand why I want to go back to work so early, it's not early, I've been off work for a year." She was getting mad just thinking of it. "I just want everything to get back to normal, which means the kids in school and me at work."

"Spinelli said you've been short tempered with him lately." Jason said, he was over stepping his bounds, something he rarely did, but he saw how sad Spinelli was and had to intervene, he knew it was a bad idea when Erin whipped around with an angry look on her face.

"Spinelli got mad at me because I said, after being on an island for a year that being confided to the walls of this place makes me a little claustrophobic, and he took that as I don't want to be with him." She was proving his point by getting angry, but it was true, Damian was the one who got upset before, not her. "If I'm in this place to long I feel like I can't breathe but I haven't take a foot outside this apartment in two weeks, and I was only on the balcony that one night, not multiple. I've done everything he's wanted me to do and still he's pissed at me."

"We've known each other a long time now, and we've both known Spinelli a long time, he does have a tendency to over react just a little in certain situations and take dramatic steps."

"He's never gotten that angry with me in that short amount of time, did something happen while I was gone?"

"You shouldn't be asking me that." He didn't want to say what had happened; another notch in Damien's belt in this particular offense….she'd probably divorce him.

"Well it's to fucking bad that I did and now you're going to answer me." She knew a threat wouldn't break Jason but the tension between her and Spinelli was thick enough to cut a knife through. "It can't be as bad as when he cheated on me with Maxie." She watched as Jason became even more uncomfortable, his eyes flickered. "He didn't….not again…with Maxie…does Matt know?"

"It wasn't with Maxie….it was with Georgie." His friends wife's eyes went black at the statement, he watched as her hands clenched in and out of fists and he wasn't sure what he should do.

"Let me get this straight on her first day in Port Charles, she had a one night stand with my son, got pregnant, and then somehow she landed herself in my husband's bed to?" She threw her travel mug against the wall.

"He thought you were dead."

"I understand that, but it doesn't make it right, if he would have told me then that would be another story, but I've been home two weeks, he's had his chances." She grabbed her purse off the table. "First Maxie and then her sister, first my son and then my husband, wow the Jones woman and the Spinelli men are batting' a thousand." With that, she stormed out of the house.

* * *

"You do know that one day, just like you did with Piper-"

"I haven't let go of Piper yet." Jason said sternly as he held his youngest daughter in his arms.

"Yes I know." Sam said as she watched Jason with their daughter, he was such an attentive father, he never showed as much emotion as he did when he was with the children, whether it be his own, Spinelli's or Carly's, he never held back by them.

"Um you might want to find Erin later and talk to her about Spinelli." Jason felt bad that he had told Erin about Damian's infidelity, he shouldn't have been the one to tell her, but he didn't think Spinelli ever would. "He had sex with Georgie Jones while you two were on that island."

"Damn." Sam had never thought that Damian could cheat on her the first time, didn't think he had it in him, now twice, she didn't know if Erin, in her current state, could handle it. "I don't want to think about bad things right now." She kissed Jason. "I just want to be here with you and our kids, and just see the good in our lives, like Danielle, she hasn't even been christened yet, and we've hold up in this place for so long, she hasn't met any of her other relatives except my mom and Carly."

"So you plan a christening? Who do you think her god parents should be?"

"I don't know, you I believe that Danny and Lila were protecting me, Erin and Danielle on that island, I guess I think she already has god parents, even if they're not with us they are still watching over her." She missed her brother Danny and her first daughter so much, and she knew it was them who kept them all alive on that island.

"I think Danny and Lila are going to be amazing god parents."

* * *

Erin drove as fast as she could to Speeds house; he was the only one she could think to run to. When she opened the door she threw her purse down on the couch. "Speed!" She screamed into the house and watched as she stumbled half asleep down the stairs. "Good you're up."

"What's going on? What's wrong? Who's dead – or presumed dead, this time?" Speed asked as he walked to his ex-wife.

"Did you know about Georgie Jones and Damian." She knew he wouldn't lie to her, he couldn't.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled, she felt as though she'd been betrayed by everyone she ever cared about.

"Because it wasn't my place to tell you, it was Damian's."

"Yeah well it wasn't Jason's either but I got it out of him."

"Really, how'd you manage that?" Speed said laughing, he didn't think anyone but Sam could get anything out of Jason.

"I guessed, got the right act, wrong Jones, he corrected me." She sat down on his couch and put her head in her hands. "Can I stay here for a while, in your guest room?"

"Course."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Phoebe come on, please." Brody was going nuts, he had grown use to the dad thing but it was days like today, when Phoebe wouldn't stop crying, that made him feel inadequate. "Please baby girl, for me, calm down." He was sitting on the bench at the docks with his little girl, they went for a walk every day he had her. "I don't know what you want."

"Are you okay?" Jamie said as she walked on the pier, she was immediately uncomfortable when she saw Phoebe in his arms, she couldn't help but ask if he was alright, he looked out of his element.

"She won't calm down."

"I'm sorry?" She didn't know what else to say, she couldn't get involved in his personal matters.

"Help." He got up and offered his daughter to his ex-wife. "Please get her to calm down for me."

"No…I-I can't." She backed away slowly, she couldn't hold this baby, she wouldn't.

"Please."

"Just…bounce her on your hip, feed her, change her….I-I don't know, I don't know anything about children." She looked away from him and his child; she wouldn't let him see her tears. "I have to go…I'm sorry I couldn't help." She walked quickly away, she couldn't take it anymore. She walked until she got to Kelly's where she into ran straight in to Erin.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Erin said, she was still flustered from everything that she'd found out. "Jamie? Oh honey it's so good to see you." She hugged the younger girl; she hadn't gotten to see Jamie since her return from the dead. "I've been meaning to come see you, are you alright?" She said now noticing the girls tears.

"I just saw Brody with his daughter…"

"I understand-"

"No I don't think you do." Jamie sat down on the vacant chair outside the diner. "I'd like to explain it to you, I'm not sure if anybody has or not."

"Explain what?" Erin asked as she sat beside her daughter-in-law. "There's been a lot people haven't told me, I'd be more then happy if someone was upfront about anything."

"Georgie and I announced our pregnancies at the same time." Jamie looked down at her hands, she wasn't sure how to proceed.

"You have a child? Brody didn't tell me that."

"I didn't think Brody would tell you. I went into premature labor and the baby had to be put in an incubator....our son died two weeks later." She felt a tear slide down her cheeks, she never stopped the tears that were about her son.

"Oh honey….I'm so sorry." She hugged the young girl tightly, she herself had never lost a child, she knew that both Sam and Carly had. "What did you name him?"

"Aaron Colt Spinelli, after two very important people, one in mine and Brody's, and one in yours. We named him after you because you've been the most influential person in our lives and we wanted him to be like you and Colt, because he is the reason your not in jail or really dead, he took your place to protect you, and we wanted our son to know he had an amazing great-uncle."


	27. Chapter 25 Devil on the Left

Chapter 25 – Devil on the Left

"Morning." A rough voice said as coffee was put up to her nose, she could smell it all morning; she just didn't want to get up.

"I don't want any coffee, but thanks Speed." Erin said as she rolled over to face the wall.

"Come on Erin, you gotta get out of bed, October is waiting for you to take her to school." It wasn't true, she'd gone to breakfast with Jake, he needed to give Erin a reason to get out of bed.

"I heard Jake here earlier, she's been gone almost an hour. Can you close the blinds please?"

"No, your gonna get out of bed and get the stink blown off you." He said as he picked her up out of bed.

"I realize that October made you watch Hope Floats last night but that doesn't mean you have to use a line from it." She said as he carried her into the bathroom. "Don't even think about it." She said sternly as he plopped her down into the bathtub and turned the water on. "That's cold!"

"So is your composure maybe that shower will help."

"Why are you being so mean to me?" She said pouting, she slept all the time but she always felt worse when she woke up.

"Because you've been grouchy at everyone who's tried to wake you up, even your children, which is very unlike you. You haven't been out of bed in three weeks, and you have barely eaten anything." Speed said as he undressed her underneath the now hot water.

"I'm sorry….I just….Damian cheated on me and I can't be mad at him."

"Yes you can, your allowed to be mad at him." He sat down on the side of the bathtub. "Yes, he thought you were dead which is why you don't know how your suppose to feel. But you're allowed to be angry, your allowed to hate him, your allowed to be sad." He kissed her forehead as he stood up. "But get out of bed, tell him how you feel. Don't take your anger for him out on anybody but him. Look me and Damian, we've never really been close, even less since he learned you and I were married before. Anyway, I know he's sorry, he loves you, he has since we were kids and you would wrestle down bullies because they'd pick on you or your brothers or Damian."

"I don't think I can trust him anymore, this is the second time, yeah I was presumed dead but it doesn't make it right, at least not in my heart…I don't think I can go home to him…not for a while."

"Then don't, you can stay here as long as you want to. But you and Damian need to talk, if not for your sake then for the sake of the kids. Brody and October are both basically out of the house, October lives here and Brody has his own place and is going threw his own divorce…but Jett is still there and he needs him mom."

"I know, I try and pick him up from school every day and he always has dinner with us but I need to be there more for him….and I need to be there for Jamie and Brody…which is hard in itself." Her son and her husband with the Jones woman…it rattled her cage just to think about it.

"Yeah Jamie came over a lot when you were gone, her and October are close."

"Has Damian called for me?"

"Um…once or twice…he's working ya know."

"If he's working on Georgie Jones I'll kill him."

"He's not seeing her, he told me that, plus she has a daughter with Brody."

"Yeah she fucked my son then my husband…pretty sick and twisted."

* * *

"Hey Sam, you here?" Kristina asked as she and Jett walked into her sister's house. "Sam? Jason? Anyone?" She sighed loudly as she realized no one was there. "Hey Jett why don't you go to your dads, see if he's home –"

"I wanna see my mom, I always see my dad."

"Ok…Jett honey…." Kristina took his hands as she sat down. "You are an amazing kid, and you know me and Wyatt love you, and so do your parents and brother and sister and Phoebe."

"I know."

"I know you missed your mom when she was gone and even more now since she's here and you really don't see her. There's nothing worse then the feeling of missing someone so much when they're sitting right next to you. Your mom is going through a lot –"

"Because Dad hurt her."

"Yeah he did and she doesn't really know how she feels about it, but you know what she and your uncle Speed said that you can spend the weekend with them at the house, all weekend and maybe the school week."

"Really?"

"Yep, so why don't you go next door and pack some clothes and tell your father and then I'll drive you over to the house."

"Ok, thank you Kristina."

"You're welcome buddy." She watched the boy cautiously walk toward the door. "Hey Jett, you know me and Wyatt are always here for you when you need us, you can stay with us any time."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hey you, where ya going?" Sam asked as she walked into the office as Erin was walking out.

"I'm meeting Damian at Kelly's." She wasn't sure about this meeting, but she knew it was something she'd have to do.

"That's…that's big….are you sure you're ready?" Sam asked as she hugged the younger woman.

"No but I need to do this…for Jett…when we had dinner last night….god….he looked so lost." She could feel the tears welling up just thinking about it. "My baby looked at me like he didn't know me anymore…they way he talked about Damian – it was as if he hated him. I don't want my son to hate me, he's my baby and I've neglected him and I can't – I won't do that anymore."

"Taking this step with Damian is going to help, maybe not in a big way but I think Jett will see that you are taking steps to get your life back together. He's barely a teenager but after everything he's been through he's gotten so wise…he's got the heart of someone so much older…damn near smarter than all of us."

"I need to get going, I'll be really early but I need time to prepare…might talk to Mike for a little while to."

"Mike is good at the speeches in time of need; I learned that over the years."

"Yeah we've had a couple heart to hearts."

"Well good luck with Damian…I'll be here working if you need me, Jake and I are suppose to have a little talk of our own."

"I hope its not about how friendly he's getting with my daughter."

"Maybe Jason should give him the sex talk…."

"I like Jake, he's a great kid, but if he even thinks about having sex with my little girl and I will tell Speed every detail."

"Speed will kill him."

"I know."

* * *

"Dinner was great last night, I'm glad we went." Georgie said as she sipped her afternoon coffee with Damian at Kelly's."

"Me to Wise Georgie." Damian said as he smiled at her. He was drinking coffee with Georgie until his dinner with Erin later that day.

"We should do it again, how about tonight, we can take the kids to that fair that's in town."

"I can't…I'm having dinner with Erin tonight."

"Oh, so are you two together not together what?" Georgie asked, ignoring the vibration of her cell phone, she knew it was Dillon, he was on location, directing a new movie and he'd taken his daughter along. She almost felt abandon by him, perhaps that's why she found such solace in Spinelli these past few months.

"Um…well currently we're separated….she said she wanted to talk today…and I think it'd be a good idea – this is her actually." He said as she looked at his ringing phone. "Erin?"

"Hey I'm not gonna make it to dinner tonight." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Why? Is everything ok?"

"Something came up. Bye."

* * *

"Hey October, Jake." Brody said as his sister and her boyfriend walked into the club. "What are you two doing here."

"Are you gonna take Phoebe to the fair tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it, Georgie's got her tonight, why?"

"Well Dad said that he would take me, Jett and Jake and if you weren't going we'd take Phoebe, I think she'd get a kick out of all the lights."

"Well I'll ask Georgie, I'm sure Phoebe would love to spend some time with her aunt October. Is mom gonna go?"

"Uh…no she's suppose to have dinner with your dad."

"That should go well, I'm gonna stop and see her later tonight…I haven't in a while. Hey is Jamie gonna be at this fair."

"Brody dude seriously your getting stalkerish with Jamie." Jake interjected, half joking. Jamie had talked to Sam and Erin a lot and he'd heard them talking.

"She's my wife."

"Almost ex-wife. You have to give her some time." October said as she rubbed her brothers arm.

"Everyone keeps saying that."

"Who's side are you on with the uncle Spinelli and Mom?"

"Moms of course, Dad betrayed her – ooohh." He understood now, he saw how hurt his mother had been by his fathers actions.

"You never put two and two together? You and your Pops…had….sex with the same chick." Jake said as he patted Brody's head. "That's disgusting. Not to mention that must put a double whammy on your mom because she has a grandchild with the woman who had sex with her husband."

* * *

"Hey you alright?" Willow Giambetti asked as she saw Erin on the docks, looking out into the distance.

"Sure." Erin replied, her eyes were tired but still she forced them to look out, look as far as they could.

"What happened honey?" They use to be close when they were kids, tried to get back to that but after kids and Erin's presumed death…it was hard.

"I went to talk to Damian and he was having dinner with Georgie."

"Oh jeez babe I'm sorry." Willow said as she hugged her old friend. Everyone in town had basically heard about the affair between Spinelli and Georgie. "Are you sure they didn't just run into each other?"

"I was going to Kelly's early…to prepare myself and I walked in and they were talking about how they had dinner the night before and taking the kids to the fair. They didn't notice I was there, I walked out, called Damian and told him I couldn't meet him tonight and I came here."

"I'm sorry honey." She ran her hand through Erin's hair. "Hey about all of us girls go to the fair together, let Speed and the boys find their own way?"

"What do you mean by all of us girls?"

"You, me, October, Phoebe, Sam, Piper, Kristina, Molly, Jamie, Alexis, Diane and Trixie."

"What if Damian shows up with Georgie?"

"Then I'll kick her ass and I'm pretty sure Speed will kick his."

"I don't know…I don't think Georgie is gonna let us take Phoebe."

"Well when I talked to October earlier she already said she would. And after the fair we can all have a sleepover."

"Alright…alright we'll all go to the fair, but then can I wallow for a little while in my own self pity?"

"Yes you can." Willow said as she hugged her older friend.

"Well if it isn't Willow Giambetti and Erin O'Neal – or is it Spinelli now?" A male voice said from behind the girls.

"Adam." Willow said, backing up as far as she could. "When did you get out?"

"Not to long ago, its good to see you girls." He ran his hand down Erin's cheek, she slapped his hand away and attempted to punch him in the face when he grabbed her hand and threw her to the ground.

"No!" Erin cried out as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. "Let me go."

"Get off of her!" Willow said as she pulled at Adams arms. "Let her go."

"Get off me you bitch." He head butted Willow and sent her to the ground.

"Willow run! Go get help."

"I'm not gonna leave you." Willow said as she got up and tried once more to pull Adam off of her.

"Will please….go get help." Erin was scared out of her mind, something she hadn't felt in a while.

"You go anywhere Willow and I will kill you."

"Run!" Erin screamed out as she kicked her leg up pushed Adam off of her. "Willow run."

As Willow took off down the docks, sure that Erin was close behind but when she looked back…she wasn't. Willow was alone when she got to Kelly's and Erin wasn't behind her. She panicked; she knew what kind of pain that Adam could cause.


	28. Chapter 26 Cant Escape Your Past

Chapter 26 "Can't Escape Your Past"

She wanted it to be a dream, but she knew it wasn't, she was back here again, in this cold damp room where he'd taken her when she was a teenager. At least then she wasn't alone, Willow had been there but she was glad Willow had escaped, that she didn't have to go through this torture again.

"Looking for a way to escape my dear?" Adam said as he fastened her new restraints. "You may have gotten out of the last ones, it's a good thing I found you before you could find your way out of this place, not that you could, you're surrounded by forest here." He licked her face. "I'll never let you go again."

"I'll escape, you know I will, but before I do I will finish this, I will kill you."

"You know, I happened to see your little girl, October is it? She's a gorgeous girl-"

"You touch her and I'll do more than kill you, I will keep you here just like you have done to me but there are no words to explain the torture I will put on you."

"Hush you don't have that kind of rage in you."

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

"Damian!" Speed ran through the crowd of people at the fair as he searched for his brother. "Damian." He was out of breath by the time he found him, him and every other people in Port Charles.

"What is it Speed?" Damian asked, he was slightly annoyed by his brother being here, especially since he was here with Georgie, Jason, Sam and the kids, he knew that his wife was sleeping in his brothers house.

"Are you ok Speed?" Sam asked as she handed him a bottle of water.

"No I'm not. Adam…he's here, he tried to take Willow and –"

"Some guy took my sister? Max asked as he stepped out from the crowd with Diane beside him with their daughter Trixie.

"No he tried to, he got Erin." Speed said looking at the ground, he'd promised Erin a long time ago that he'd never let Adam get to her again.

"What?" Panic instantly rose in Damian's stomach, his chest was tight and he could feel himself starting to shake with fear.

"Who's Adam?" Jason asked as he placed a reassuring hand on Spinelli's shoulder.

"He's a dick from the old neighborhood, he was obsessed with Willow and Erin, and when they were about fourteen he kidnapped them and held them in a basement for weeks and he tortured them…he-" Speed stopped himself when he saw Brody and October listening in, he was thankful that Jett was off somewhere playing a game.

"It's ok Dad, we're old enough to here this." October said as, she felt Jake's hand clasp hers with a tight squeeze, no one knew about their relationship but she knew Jake wouldn't care, he'd be there for her, he wouldn't shun her because their relationship wasn't public. "Tell us what he did to Mom and Aunt Willow."

"He raped them..electrocuted them…there's no words to describe the horrible things he did to them. The way they suffered is – but they got away, apart their two extremely smart women but together those two are diabolical. Before they got out Willow grabbed the tranquilizer he was using on them and used it on him so it would buy them some times before the cops showed up, so he wouldn't go free. We thought he'd be in jail longer"

"You let him get her again." Damian said with anger in his eyes and voice as he looked at his brother.

"This isn't time for the blame game little brother, but she was suppose to be meeting you, so she was your responsibility you fill guilty about that's fine but don't your issues out on me."

"I'm sorry." Damian knew it was wrong of him to blame his brother for his wife's disappearance. "She called and canceled on me, she never showed up."

"Why does this keep happening to mom? We lost her for a year, we just got her back, she can't be gone again." Brody interjected as all his feelings came out at once, anger, fear and sadness; he wanted to kill the bastard who had his mother.

"Brody sweetie," Sam hugged the younger man. "We're gonna get her back, I promise. Me, Jason, your Dad and uncle Speed, we're all gonna find her."

"Hey I am the Police Commissioner you should be talking to me about this, not a mob enforcer."

"Look do all the paper work you want Commissioner Scorpio if you find her then I will forever be grateful and do your bidding but we're not gonna sit by while this maniac has Erin." Speed said as he stood toe to toe with Mac Scorpio.

"Speed calm down ok, Mac just trying to help." Brenda said as she pushed her way in between them.

"I apologize but if this was one of your daughters or grandkids-"

"I understand."

* * *

"Brody." Jamie walked toward her husband, soon to be ex, as he sat on the docks, tears in his eyes.

"Jamie…." He grabbed her and held her as tight as he could. "How could this happen again? We just got her back…"

"Your mom is a fighter, haven't you learned that yet, she'd gonna be fine-"

"I have to find her….will you help me?" Brody asked as he looked at his former lover, her eyes were just as sad as his own. "I know you loved her to, I know we can find her."

"I'll do everything I can to help find…." Jamie froze as she heard a faint cry coming from a close by building.

"What is it Jamie?"

"Shut up Brody, listen." She grabbed his hand and led him closer to the horrifying scream she could now hear clearly. "Could it be that simple? Could she be right here?"

"Stay here." Brody said as he pulled a gun from his pants and pushed Jamie behind him.

"No Brody, I'm going with you." She knew he'd gone home to grab the guns from his safe before coming here, she knew he'd have two on him, so she'd grabbed the other from his pants. "You cant do this alone."

"I won't let you get hurt."

"I'm not as fragile as you think I am, she's like a mother to me Brody."

"Just be careful, if anything happened to you-"

"Save it Brody, I don't want to hear it right now, when we're through here you can explain to me why you and your father have a thing for Georgie Jones." With that Jamie took the lead looked into a partially blacked out window, she almost screamed when she saw Erin tied to a chair in the middle of the room. "I don't see anyone else."

"Maybe he left, she wouldn't be struggling to get out of those restraints if he was still in the room."

"Let me go first." Jamie said as she slowly jimmied the window open and slid through it, careful not to make a noise as her feet hit the basement floor. She made her way to Erin as quickly as she could as Brody made his way through the window. "Erin."

"Jamie, Brody, you two shouldn't be here – not that I'm not grateful, but if he finds you in here he'll kill you and I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to the two of you."

"Mom, we heard you scream, are you ok?" Brody said as he hugged his mother while Jamie undid her restraints.

"I'll be fine. Lets get out of here." Erin used Brody to help herself up as they made their way to the window.

"Now where do you think your going?" Adam asked as he came in holding a gun, seeing Erin halfway out the window.

"Mom go." Brody pushed her farther up and started himself. "Come on Jamie." He watched in horror as he wife made it to the window, only to hear a loud gunshot ring out as she reached for him.

"Ahh!" Jamie screamed out as the bullet pierced her shoulder.

"Jamie." Brody grabbed her other arm and pulled her through the window, as his mother grabbed his gun.

"I'm so glad you brought me a new toy. Adam said with a sadistic smile on his face as he grabbed Jamie's leg and pulled her back through the window. "You know killing me didn't work to well for you last time Erin, you won't do it now."

"Watch me." Erin pointed the gun straight at his head. "You'll never touch Jamie or anyone else."


	29. Chapter 27 How We Begin From the End

Chapter 27 "How We Begin From the End"

"Oh god." Jamie said groggily as she awoke in the hospital bed, she remembered what happened yesterday, she felt the pain from it searing in her shoulder.

"Do you want me to call a nurse?" Brody said as he sat up from the chair beside her bed.

"No its ok, how long have you been here?"

"All night." Brody kissed her hand softly. "I'm sorry you were hurt."

"No Brody, it was well worth it, for the price of saving your mom, I'd gladly take another." Jamie remembered all the times that Erin had stood up for her, took care of her; she'd give her life for Erin's.

"I hope you never have to again." He looked down at the ground; he knew she wouldn't like the next conversation. "Look I know you don't want to talk about it, because of the divorce but I love you, so much, and that night with Georgie meant nothing to me, it was a drunken thing but I know that doesn't make it ok. I want you; I always have, since the first time I met you. I love you and our baby." He'd been there with her when their son had died in the incubator, but since then she'd pushed him away. "I'm sorry that I hurt you so much and I promise that I will never do it again, I just want you and I to be a family, and I know how hard it is for you because of Phoebe-"

"I don't blame Phoebe, she'd a beautiful baby."

"I know when you look at her; it makes you miss our baby."

"When I look at anything it makes me miss our baby, but I would never hold that against your child."

"Give me another chance; I want to be your husband again."

"What if I said yes?" Jamie already knew she would, she loved him so much and had missed him dearly. "Brody, last night I was nowhere near death, but I was faced with mortality and I saw a glimpse of the man I use to know, the one I love. So what if I said yes, then what?"

"Then I want to marry you again, in front of our families, the right way, not the way we did it last time."

"If you cheat on me again-"

"Then we're threw but I promise to never do it again."

"I'll rip out your balls through your throat." Jamie said with a smirk on her face as his eyes went wide.

"You've gotten very morbid."

"You know it babe."

* * *

"October, you should be with your mom right now." Jake said as he tried to pull out of his girlfriends grasp.

"I already saw her, she's ok for now, surrounded by family. Besides, I wanna be with here, with you, now." She replied as she kissed his passionately while her fingers fumbled against the buttons of his shirt.

"I don't want you to do something you're going to regret tomorrow."

"I won't regret it, ever." October said as she kissed him once again.

"Are you sure?" After he got the nod of approval, clothes were slowly stripped away. He kissed his way down her body before slowly making his way up and looking into her eyes and he saw a slight fear in them. "Are you ok?"

"Will you still love me in the morning?"

"Always."

* * *

"Sam, are you ok?" Jason asked as he walked toward her on the hospital roof. When she turned she had tears in her eyes.

"I thought when we got out of Sonny's business that everyone we loved would be ok." She replied as walked toward him. "We were on an island for a year, and almost as soon as we got back Erin gets taken, how fair is that. I guess we were naïve to think that we could have a normal life."

"There's always gonna be danger Sam, this was from her past, for some reason Port Charles is a hot spot for peoples pasts catching up with them."

"We can't let this happen again, Brody is on the verge of another breakdown." She remembered Jason telling her about Brody's breakdown when she and Erin had returned.

"Brody knows that he has a daughter now and I've seen how committed he is to that little girl, he wont breakdown again, he knows he can't afford to."

"I don't want our kids to go through this hell."

"I know babe."

* * *

"Hello Erin." Damian said as he walked into the hospital room his wife was in, she looked weak and tired, she'd been through hell…again…and it killed him and everyone else that they couldn't stop it.

"What are you doing here?" Even with all she'd been through she still couldn't stand to be around him right now.

"I wanted to see how you were doing –"

"Damian I know this is a very wrong time for this but I know for some reason you are drawn to Georgie Jones, and I'm sorry but I will not sit here for it. I love you and I know you love me, we had a great run when we were kids, but it's not working anymore. We have the kids to think about, we have Jett who is still a child, and Brody is a grown man but this is hard on him to, its even affecting October and Speed. I want you to be with Georgie if that's what you want, but I do not want to be with you anymore."

"So your saying-"

"Its over."

* * *

****I know its short and I'm sorry, I wanted to give you guys something and I garuntee that you'll have the next couple chapters very soon along with a new video.****


	30. Chapter 29 Fairytale Gone Right

Chapter 28 – "Fairytale Gone Right"

The sun shone through the windows in the lateness of the afternoon, colors of orange, purple and yellow. White lilies were set perfectly all around the room. A carpet lay from the stained glass window to the entrance where the bride would enter.

It scared him to think that in a few short minutes he'd be walking down that aisle and waiting for his loving wife. He would do it the right way this time; he'd wait for her next to his best man Morgan, and his groomsman. He'd watch as his one year old daughter would walk down the white carpet, with the help of his younger brother. He'd watch his parents walk down the aisle together, though they no longer were. He'd watch Alexis walk down with Kristina and Molly, standing in for Jamie's parents. Then when the time came, he'd watch his love walk slowly down, her red hair curled just as she liked it, her every move graceful, her bright eyes shining as she walked up to him. Together they would become one; they'd give themselves to each other.

"How you doing kid?" Jason asked as he walked up to Brody, he was just standing in the middle of the hallway, looking down the aisle.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking. Thanks for being here…..Grandpa." Brody couldn't help but call Jason grandpa, it drove the man insane. He knew he'd touched a nerve when his uncle grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Don't call me that, my youngest is the same age as yours, think about it."

"And your – well technically Michael was your son first is older than I am."

"Your skating on thin ice." Jason said as he started to walk away from the younger man.

"I've been skating on thin ice in your eyes since I was five years old." The almost-married man said as he walked back to the dressing room. "Mom, what are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to see if you were dressed yet." Erin smiled at her young son as she fixed his tie perfectly. "You look so handsome, just like when you went to Prom, just better."

"Mom, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Course honey, anything, it is your and Jamie's day."

"I know you and Dad are going through this divorce and you sort of hate him right now, but could you try and be civil?" Brody had known about the divorce before they'd even decided on it. He'd also known that his uncle Speed was torn between his infatuation with Brenda Barrett and his love for Brody's mother.

"Yes, I will be civil to your dad….unless he shows up groping Georgie."

"You have my permission to kick dad's ass AFTER the ceremony if he's fooling around with Georgie." He said hugging his mother. "Unless you're fooling around with uncle Speed."

"Speed and I aren't together, he's still deciphering if he wants to start something with Brenda, I hope he does, he deserves to be happy instead of dealing with all my mellow drama."

"Mom uncle Speed is completely in love with you. Yeah may want to take Brenda to bed but he's waiting for you to be ready to date again so he and you can start back up again."

"I love you to death honey but you are so naïve."

"I think you're the one that's naïve mom."

"I'm the mom; I get to say whose naïve and who's not."

* * *

"Hey Brenda." Speed said as he strutted up to her with a smile on his face. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, I'm surprised I was invited to this, your nephew barely knows me."

"Well you helped bring his mother home that makes you his hero." He inched a little closer to her and played with a piece of her hair.

"I'm glad I could help." Brenda said as she wrapped her arms around Speed. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"So, you're here today." He said as he lead her into the nearest closest as she laughed the whole way.

* * *

"Jamie are you alright?" Sam asked as she walked into the dressing room where her cousin look amazing in her stunning white gown.

"Yeah, its just, at Brody and I's last wedding….there weren't as many people, and now there are tons, waiting for me to trip and fall on my face as I walk down the aisle." Jamie replied as she collapsed on to the couch with her head in her hands.

"Jamie your going to be fine. Your not going to fall, your going to walk, gracefully, as usual, and you and Brody are going to make the biggest commitment of your lives. You'll be a wife to him, a stepmother to his little girl, and a very strong willed woman. Don't worry, marriage doesn't take away all your independence."

"Thanks Sam. About the stepmom thing….Georgie wants to sit down and talk about boundaries with Phoebe, which I am completely okay with, its just….I don't know if I can face her…Erin couldn't and she's one of the strongest women I know, next to you of course."

"You and Erin should do it together; you can give each other strength. You know for some reason, I don't know maybe it's a curse, the women in this town go through hell, and I that's why there are so many strong ones. Me, Erin, Carly, Alexis, You and even October already." Sam hugged her cousin. "About the stepmom stuff with Phoebe, are you gonna be ok with that? Being her stepmom after she lived and your little boy died?"

"Yeah of course, she had nothing to do with that-"

"I know that but….when I was pregnant with my daughter Lila and she died….Kristina got her stemcells and for a little bit I resented Alexis and Kristina because my child died and Kristina lived."

"I'm not going to lie, every time I'm around Phoebe I get really sad but I don't resent her. With you and Alexis and your baby, I know she didn't mean to, but she stressed you out and sent you into premature labor and you were grieving so hard….I know you didn't mean to resent Kristina or Alexis, I know how much you love them now."

"You're a good kid Jamie and your going to make an amazing mother."

"Thanks Sam."

* * *

"October, can we talk?" Jake asked as he pulled her to the side, before the ceremony started.

"Yeah of course." October replied as she nervously kissed him. "What's up?"

"Are you mad at me or something? We haven't really talked that much since….that night."

"Oh um…." October didn't know how to respond to his question, she sort of looked at the ground instead of answering him.

"Did I….was I know good? Or something?"

"No, that's not it….you were great….I thought I was bad…I didn't think you'd want to see me afterward." October said with shame, when they made love she felt so inadequate she didn't know what to do.

"What? You were amazing. Don't ever think your not good enough….plus….I always want to see you." He said smiling as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, only to be pulled away quickly and ferociously.

"What do you think you are doing?" Speed asked after grabbing Jason's son by the scruff. He'd walked out of the closet with Brenda, just to see daughter with a boy.

"Dad….don't." October said as she tried to get in between her father and Jake, only to have her father grab Jake by the throat. "Dad!"

"Oh Speed quit, Jason will kill you if he see's you with his son like this." Brenda said fixing her shirt.

"What were you two doing anyway?" October said eyeing her father who only shot her a glare.

"That's not your business."

"Exactly and what I do with Jake isn't yours."

"You are my daughter-"

"And you are my father, now let him go."

"You're not going to see him."

"Uncle Speed leave Jake alone." Brody said as he exited the dressing room. "Let him go uncle."

"He was kissing your sister."

"Yeah, now you've finally caught up with the rest of us and know that fact, they've been going out for a while. Now let him go."

"You knew, and you didn't tell me, your mother knew and she didn't tell me."

"The father is always the last to know so let him go." Brody said as he pushed Speed away from Jake. "Its my wedding day, no black eyes please. Jake go get cleaned up and you can escort my sister to the wedding."

"Thanks Brody." Jake said as he scurried off.

"Thank you Brody!" October said as she hugged her older brother. "I love you so much for doing that."

"I love you to kid, go get cleaned up." As October rushed off to the womens dressing room Brody just placed his hands on his hips and shook his head at his uncle.

"What?"

"You have sex with Brenda in the closet and you get angry because your daughters kissing a boy…hypocrite."

"She's my little girl."

"She's not a little girl anymore."

"Lets have this conversation when Phoebe is dating."

"Phoebe is going to an all girl's school in Alaska, she'll never date."

"Yeah we'll see."

* * *

The wedding bells wrung as Brody stood at the altar, his bride slowly walking toward him in a gorgeous white gown. He looked over at his parents who were sitting together, his mother looked beautiful as she looked back at him with proud eyes he'd always scene, the same eyes his father showed him. When his mother blew him a kiss he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm proud of him." Damian said as he looked at his ex-wife.

"Me to." Erin said smiling back at him. "I think those two are going to make it."

"Live happily ever after?" Spinelli replied.

"Yeah, a fairytale gone right." Erin said as she looked back at her son, only to have Damian grasp at her arm.

"E-Erin…" Spinelli said out of breath.

"Damian?" Erin looked back at him and saw how distressed her looked, holding his chest. "Oh god what's wrong?"

"My chest…"

"Someone call an ambulance!" Erin cried out as she helped Damian lie down on the pew. "Breathe Damian."

"Mom what's wrong?" Brody asked, dropping to his knees by his father, his fiancé made her way to him quickly, planting a reassuring hand on his back. "Mom what's wrong with him?"

"I think he's having a heart attack." She replied with tears in her eyes as everyone gathered round.

"Erin…" His soft lips spoke as Robin and Patrick rushed over to tend to him. "Erin."


	31. Chapter 29 Where You'd Be Today

Chapter 29 - "Where you'd Be Today"

"Spinelli are you alright?" Sam asked as she sat next to Spinelli on his bed, Jason beside her, they'd both heard Spinelli scream out 'Erin!' in the middle of the night so they'd rushed to his room to see him sitting in bed with tears streaming down his face.

"Erin…" Was all Spinelli said as he stared at the wall.

"What?" Jason asked, worried about how Spinelli looked, he'd been through a lot over the past year.

"I had a dream about…Fair Erin…so vivid."

* * *

_She wore a red bikini top with jeans and a cowboy hat. She walked along the beach in Newport, CA while the sunset. She turned back to see him staring at her._

"_Damian Spinelli, I think you're going to miss me when you go to that fancy school in New York." She said as she walked to him and kissed him deeply as they fall to the ground, her body straddling his. _

"_You can come with me ya know." _

"_Oh no, I'd distract you to damn much, plus I get in enough trouble at home without going to New York for more." Erin said with a devilish smile. "Plus you're gonna find yourself a smart brainy girl to settle down with." _

"_No, I belong with you." He'd known it since they were kids, growing up on the streets of Chino, her older brother protecting them until she was old enough to keep him out of trouble and handle herself when she got into it. "We belong together."_

"_You deserve better, better then you're gonna get back at home." She kissed him once more before standing up and pulling him up with her. "Now, tomorrow you're gonna go off to New York and you're gonna make something of yourself, you're gonna be great."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I got a feeling about you." She ran her hands through her hair. "You leave home and you never come back, no matter what happens, don't you come back, you forget about it and everyone in it."_

"_I'll never forget you."_

_

* * *

  
_

_Spinelli stood hugging Erin at the airport, his arms tight around her waist, hers around his neck._

"_You've got to let me go Spinelli." Erin said, his grip just tightened. "Your flights boarding."_

"_I don't want to; you don't want to let me go either." Spinelli and Erin both knew they weren't talking about the hug anymore. Spinelli let tears fall down his cheek in sadness, he'd never left Erin before, they'd been together every day of his life. Erin pulled backward._

"_I'll let you go, baby please stop crying." She wiped away the tears on his cheek. "This isn't the end of the world. You know that we'll see each other again. Now give me another hug." He complied and gave her another big hug before she pulled away again. "Now let me see that beautiful smile." He once again complied. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you to."_

_

* * *

  
_

"_God they look so much like Erin it's scary." Rafe said as he and Spinelli looked in to the nursery at the sleeping babies._

"_Yes they do." Spinelli replied, he didn't want to look, it hurt too much._

"_I'll take care of them Spinelli."_

"_Thank you." With that he left._

_

* * *

  
_

"Who's Erin?" Sam and Jason both said in unison.

* * *

****I know this one was short, I apologize, one more chapter to go after this. When I post the next chapter tomorrow look for a new vide on youtube my user name on there is SandM1827.**


	32. Chapter 30 Epilogue

Chapter 30 – Epilogue of The Past Unfinished

Spinelli walked through the cemetery, though he hadn't been here years, he'd remembered this path like he walked it yesterday. When he reached the grave he placed the white roses on the grave and sat down on his knees in front of it.

_Erin Robin O'Neal_

_July 14th, 1984 –May 16, 2004_

_Loving Daughter, Mother, Sister, Friend._

* * *

Erin's life in Port Charles had just been a dream by Spinelli. His love for her was so strong that he wished her into his new life. In reality she had died four days after the birth of their twins, Brody and October. Erin's brother Rafe had called him when she died to tell him about the death, and about the children he'd thought she miscarried long ago, were alive and well. He and Rafe both knew that he wasn't in the right frame of mind to take care of the children, so Rafe offered to take care of them, he told Spinelli to come back when he thought he was ready to be a father.

When he'd awaken from his dream and explained it to Stone Cold and the Goddess, they suggested he go see Lainey and he did. She suggested the he made October, his brothers daughter in his dream, to bring in some sort of conflict to make the dream seem more real. She also made him realize that he had the dream because he was moving on with his life and it was his unconscious minds way of telling him that he couldn't move on unless he let go of his past, if he let go of Erin and went to see his children.

When he'd arrived at Rafe's house, he was surprised to be greeted by a brotherly hug from Rafe and a two fatherly hugs from his twins. Rafe sat him down and told him all about his children, and let him know that there wasn't a day that went by that they didn't learn something new about their mother and father. He told Spinelli that if he was ready, that he could take over his rightful duty of raising the kids, as long as he took Rafe with them so he could help them adjust for the first year, and that they got to visit a weekend out of every month. Spinelli agreed and took his children back to Port Charles.

They are now in their teen years and giving Spinelli a run for his money, but that's another story.

* * *

**I know its short and I apologize. New and Final video is up, youtube SandM1827 thats my username, you'll find it on my profile


End file.
